3rd Water: The Alternative Virtual 3rd Series
by Entei-rah
Summary: 13 episodes and a Christmas special, wrote as a continuation from series 2 of the Watership Down TV series, for those who never had the official series 3 (ie - The UK!).
1. Episode 1: The Flayrah Trail

****

****

**Episode 3.1 - The Flayrah Trail**

Notes:

First things first. 3rd Water is an entire series of fanfiction I wrote based upon the TV Series version of Watership Down. Now I know that a lot of people dislike it, but I thought I'd chance posting some of it anyway. I know this Fanfiction category is officially for the Book, but it's the closest thing I could find. In total, There are 13 episodes, and a Christmas Special.

Anyway, The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters were the work of Richard Adams, however, many of the characters in the series were changed, and these belong to Alltime/Decode. This is supposed to a be virtual third series, and is in no way supposed to detract from the official third series. When I originally planned out my third series, I never knew of the existance of the official third series, which has been aired in Canada and Germany. As it has never, and doesn't look as though it ever will be, aired in the UK, I decided to write an alternative series, continuing on from where series 2 (The Homecoming) left off. I am in no way connected with any of the companies mentioned above.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental. Why did I put that? Who knows!

* * *

**Previously on Watership Down...**

*************

"Vervain, explain yourself!", thundered Woundwort

"I've found a way into the heart of their warren, General", replied Vervain timidly

"Sorry, sir. These mad rabbits can get a bit stroppy!", interrupted Corporal Moss, as two rabbits grabbed Vervain

"Hazel and his outsiders are at your mercy, general. I can give them to you!", he screeched, as he was dragged away

"Hold! I will hear him....", interrupted Woundwort

*************

"I saw a darkness on the land. It was as if the black rabbit of Inlé touched me. I was so cold, so afraid!", shivered Fiver

"It's alright lad, its over!", spoke Bigwig

"No, its just beginning!", replied Fiver

*************

"It should work. If we dig under the hanging rock, we can bring it down to block this narrow passage!", explained Blackberry

"Oh... hello! You're..", she continued, setting her eyes upon Campion

"Campion, this is Blackberry. She's our digging genius!", explained Hazel

"I've heard stories about your bravery Captain Campion. It's an honour to meet you at last!", spoke Blackberry, besotted by him

"The honour is all mine Blackberry!", replied Campion

*************

"Surrender Hazel. Maybe I'll let some of your warren live!", shouted Woundwort

"We stand or fall here Woundwort!", replied Hazel

"Then you will die! ATTACK!!!", continued Woundwort, lunging at Hazel

"Ha Haaaar!!", shouted Bigwig, charging at Woundwort

"There is only Woundwort! Witness the truth!", he replied before attacking Bigwig

"Nooo!", interrupted Campion, knocking Woundwort away

"See! See! I told you sir! I knew it all along! He's a traitor to Efrafa!", screeched Vervain, as Campion and the Watership Rabbits retreated

*************

"Get them out of there!", screeched Blackberry, as the rock began to move

"Campion!", shouted Woundwort

"Yes sir!", replied Campion, instantly turning around

"You betrayed me Campion! I'll tear you apart!", shouted Woundwort, as the rock above them began to collapse

"General!!", shouted Campion, pushing Woundwort to safety

"Campion!", screeched Blackberry, with tears in her eyes, as the rock came crashing down

*************

"We'll see Frith rise tomorrow, because Campion gave his life for us today!", spoke Hazel

"What do we do Hazel?", asked Fiver

"What our ancestors did before us. We go on, Fiver. We go on...."

* * *

Frith was high in the sky. Hazel, Fiver and Bigwig were lying on the down, watching over the young rabbits.

"Cant catch me!", laughed Periwinkle

"Just you wait. I was once appointed runner to Elahrairah!", spoke Pipkin Triumphantly

"Really?", asked Primrose's children Periwinkle and Bushthorn in astonishment

"Well, once Frith said to Ela....", started Pipkin

"Listen to him! He's becoming worse than Dandelion these days, eh Hazel.", laughed Bigwig

There was no reply

"Hazel!", shouted Bigwig

"Wh..what?", replied Hazel

"You weren't even listening were you? Forget it!", sighed Bigwig

"Im sorry Bigwig. I just cant help worrying about Blackberry.", started Hazel

"She hasnt eaten in 3 frith-rises.", continued Fiver

"She must have become really attached to Campion in the short time they knew each other!", sighed Bigwig

"I dont see how! All seems a bit stupid if you ask me!", interrupted Hawkbit, poking his head out of the burrow

"Do you make a habit of saying the worst things at the worse possible times, Hawkbit?", snarled Hazel

"I.. I.. was just saying...", Hawkbit stuttered, before quickly disappearing underground again

"Primrose and Hannah are trying to talk to her again now.", finished Fiver

**Meanwhile, underground**

Primrose stuck her head around the entrance to one of the back-burrows. As expected, Blackberry was still lying cowered in the corner

"We brought you something to eat.", started Hannah

There was a pause, before finally Blackberry whispered, "I'm not hungry"

"Its the best clover. Hawkbit and Fiver searched all over the down especially!", continued Primrose

There was no reply. Hannah looked at Primrose blankly

"Let me try!", whispered Primrose, before moving forward

"Are you not coming out. Frith's smiling especially bright today.", she suggested

"Whats the point? Everyday is just the same. A never-ending darkness created by hatred, that not even Frith can see through.", muttered Blackberry, before turning to face away

"Do you want to talk about it?", asked Primrose

Blackberry didnt reply. Primrose looked at Hannah for support. The mouse just shrugged her shoulders.

"You know where we are if you do! I'll leave the clover here.", finished Primrose, as the two of them backed off. Blackberry remained silent.

**Back above ground**

"...and then Elahrairah said to me...", continued Pipkin, whilst the bewildered kittens listened attentively

"Any luck, Primrose?", asked Hazel, as she emerged accompanied by Hannah and Hawkbit

"No, she just keeps repeating the same line about darkness that frith cannot see through.", replied Primrose

"It's going to take time for her to get over it.", replied Hazel

"But she has to eat Hazel, and she didnt even touch the clover.", replied Primrose

"Well, I guess we'll have to find something better.", decided Hazel

"Better? That was the best stuff on the down.", scoffed Hawkbit

"Well, perhaps we need to look further than the down.", suggested Hazel

"Here we go. Whats the plan this time, eh?", asked Bigwig

"We raid Nuthanger. Bring back some fresh flayrah for her.", suggested Hazel

"I thought we had to stay close to home, because Woundwort is probably looking for the down overland.", pointed out Hawkbit

"We have to do this, for Blackbery. We owe it to her, as she's done so much for the down.", decided Hazel

"Agreed. The farm it is then.", finished Bigwig

*************

**Soon, on the outskirts of Nuthanger**

Hazel, Bigwig, Hawkbit and Fiver arrived at a stone wall, with barbed wire on top, surrounding Nuthanger. Kehaar circled overhead, before landing when everyone else stopped.

"This is new, Hazel!", remarked Bigwig

"What?", replied Hazel

"There's normally a hole in this wall for us to pass through.", replied Bigwig, pointing at some recently replaced stones

Fiver sniffed them, then shivered

"Man did this alright.", he spoke

"Is it safe to climb over?", asked Hazel

Fiver sniffed, then shivered again.

"No. It smells of shining wires.", replied Fiver, at which Bigwig cringed

"We'll just have to find another way in. Kehaar, fly around, and see what you can find!", decided Hazel

"Yah Hayzel!", replied Kehaar, taking off

"In the meantime, lets have a look round here. Come on...", decided Hazel, moving off along the perimeter of the wall

"Wait, Hazel!", shouted Hawkbit

"What is it?", came the reply

"Over there.", replied Hawkbit, pointing at a nearby carrot

They all ran across to it.

"Odd.", remarked Bigwig

"It shows that there must be some way to get into the farm.", pointed out Hazel

"We may not have to.", replied Hawkbit, pointing at a lettuce a few feet away

"And there's a beetroot, and another carrot!", he continued, following a trail

"But none of these are really fresh flayrah. We have to get into nuthanger for that. Lets leave them alone, and go for the farm.", replied Bigwig

"Well, maybe we should follow it, and see if we can find anything better. It cant all be bad.", suggested Hazel

"I agree with Bigwig on this one. Something's not quite right about it.", shivered Fiver

"Is it dangerous?", asked Hazel

"I... I'm not sure.", sighed Fiver

"Chances are if it was dangerous, you'd know for certain. Come on, lets follow it.", decided Hazel

"You know my visions arent always right.", pointed out Fiver

"You've never missed any major danger yet.", replied Hazel, as they moved off

"I suppose", sighed Fiver, doubtfully

They followed the trail as it led them away from Nuthanger. As they went they picked up each vegetable, and looked at it. Most were no use, but every so often they came across a lettuce or carrot which seemed fresher than the others.

"I wonder how long this goes on for. Perhaps it leads all the way to Frith.", suggested Hawkbit

"I'd guess it ends there.", replied Hazel, pointing at a small pile of flayrah

"Ha Ha! This is it. What are we waiting for lads!", shouted Bigwig

"Wait, we dont know everything's safe yet!", replied Hazel

"Everthing smells safe enough to me, and you cant fool an owsla nose.", finished Bigwig, before he ran to the pile with Hawkbit

"I suppose we cant argue with that.", spoke Hazel to Fiver

"We can, and should. There's something evil about this whole area, I just dont know what it is.", replied Fiver, looking around nervously

"Well, we cant see, smell or hear anything. Perhaps you're sensing danger which wont arrive until this moon, hence we should get in and out quickly.", suggested Hazel, heading to join the others

"Do you even know where we are?", asked Fiver

Hazel stopped. In following the trail, no-one had thought to check exactly where they were going.

"Bigwig?", shouted Hazel

"What!?", mumbled Bigwig, with a mouthful of cabbage

"Do you know where we are?", asked Hazel

"Weren't you keeping track?", replied Bigwig

"Oh great. We're lost! It's all over!", sighed Hawkbit, cowering on the ground

"Dont worry about it Hawkbit. We can simply wait around for a while. We havent gone that far, so Im sure Kehaar wont take long to find us.", replied Hazel

"Also we know where our tracks are, so we can simply follow them back.", continued Bigwig

"As long as we dont stray too far from them.", continued Fiver

Before anyone could speak, they were interrupted by a gun firing and just missing Hazel

"Scatter!!", shouted Bigwig, at which they all headed for cover

After a few minutes they all managed to regroup under the cover of a bush

"That was close. Lets all make sure we dont let it happen again!", decided Hazel

"Again! We're not going back for more. Lets just make do with what little flayrah we have, and go home.", replied Fiver

"er... you seem to be forgetting the obvious. We dont know where home is. We dont even have any tracks to follow anymore.", continued Hawkbit

"Well, we're safe here for now.", finished Hazel, as another gunshot was heard, before turning to face Bigwig

Bigwig was cowered in fear at the sight of a silver wire.

"K...keep it away from me.", he stuttered

"Shining wires. Oh, thats all we need. We're lost! There's Man on the outside, and wires on the inside. Face it, we're done for!", sighed Hawkbit

"Perhaps not. I think I may have some idea where we are.", replied Hazel

"You do? Well perhaps you could tell the rest of us.", retorted Hawkbit sarcastically

"Where's the only place we know of where there are shining wires?", asked Hazel

"Cowslip's Warren, but there are shining wires in more places than just that you know!", replied Bigwig, still shivering at the sight of the snare

"Well, its better than nothing.", replied Hazel

"But if it was Cowslip's, surely we would recognise the area.", replied Bigwig

"Perhaps we're on the other side of the warren. We never did spend much time exploring!", finished Hazel

"Well, wherever it is, we need to get out of here quickly as possible.", pointed out Fiver

"We'll have to make a run for it.", decided Hazel

"How. The mans still there.", replied Bigwig

"If this is Cowslip's, there'll be a river nearby. Once we get into the river, it should be too difficult for him to follow.", replied Hazel

"And what if this isn't Cowslip's?", asked Hawkbit. Hazel looked at Fiver for advice

"I can see nothing to suggest it isnt.... then again, theres nothing to suggest it is!", replied Fiver

Hazel paused, whilst everyone prepared to run.

"NOW!!", he shouted, as they all leaped out into the open, and bolted in the suspected direction of the river.

As they ran, they could hear the gun firing after them

"Yipes! Why do they always pick on me!", sighed Hazel, as a gunshot hit a rock near him

"There's the river. You were right Hazel!", shouted Bigwig, as a gunshot just missed him

"We're not going to make it!", replied Hazel

The man lined up to take another shot, but at that moment Kehaar's shrill cry was heard.

"It's Kehaar. He's destracting him!", shouted Hazel, as the man started firing blindly at the gull instead

"Let's get into the river!", shouted Bigwig, making a long dive for the water

*************

**Soon, further downstream**

"I hope Kehaar's alright!", sighed Hazel, as they climbed out onto the riverbank

"Hey, that gull's made of tough stuff! He'll be fine!", replied Bigwig, shaking his wet fur

"Perhap's we should go back and look.", suggested Hazel

"You look for wat?", screeched Kehaar, suddenly appearing from nowhere

"Kehaar! You made it!", shouted Fiver

"You think I not. The firesticks no match for Kehar-har-har!", screeched Kehaar

"Not exactly one of our more successful raids was it?", sighed Hawkbit, looking at the one lettuce, and two carrots they'd managed to keep hold of

"If it helps Blackberry, its been worth it!", replied Bigwig

"Go on Kehaar. You go ahead with the Flayrah.", decided Hazel

Kehaar, with some difficulty, picked up the flayrah, and took off

"See you back at down, yah!", screeched Kehaar, as he flew off

"You sure will!", Hazel called after him

"Come on lets go home!", he continued, as Frith lay low in the orange evening sky

**THE END**


	2. Episode 2: Return to Sandleford

****

**Episode 3.2 - Return to Sandleford**

Notes:

First things first. 3rd Water is an entire series of fanfiction I wrote based upon the TV Series version of Watership Down. Now I know that a lot of people dislike it, but I thought I'd chance posting some of it anyway. I know this Fanfiction category is officially for the Book, but it's the closest thing I could find. In total, There are 13 episodes, and a Christmas Special.

Anyway, The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters were the work of Richard Adams, however, many of the characters in the series were changed, and these belong to Alltime/Decode. This is supposed to a be virtual third series, and is in no way supposed to detract from the official third series. When I originally planned out my third series, I never knew of the existance of the official third series, which has been aired in Canada and Germany. As it has never, and doesn't look as though it ever will be, aired in the UK, I decided to write an alternative series, continuing on from where series 2 (The Homecoming) left off. I am in no way connected with any of the companies mentioned above.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental. Why did I put that? Who knows!

* * *

**Deep in the back burrow**

Primrose popped her head round the entrance to the burrow where Blackberry lay curled up.

"Blackberry?", she whispered

Blackberry sighed, but didn't reply. Primrose decided not to pursue the matter and left

**Outside, on the down**

"How is she?", asked Hazel, as Primrose appeared where he was lieing with Bigwig, Holly, Fiver and Captain Broom

"She's still hiding away down there, but at least she ate the flayrah.", she replied

"I suppose its a start.", replied Hazel, lieing back in the early morning sun

"How's the babies?", he continued to her

"The same as usual. Causing bother no doubt!", replied Primrose, laughing

"Dandelion's taking them out a bit further today.", she continued

"Just tell me when they're old enough. I'll have them in the owsla, then we'll see who causes bother. Discipline is what they need!", scoffed Bigwig

"Couldnt agree more, ma boy. Had a few like that at Redstone. No control over them whatsoever. Left within weeks, as I recall. One of them...", interrupted Captain Broom, before wandering off on another story of his

"Captain Broom's right. They're definately gonna turn out like that.", whispered Bigwig, as Dandelion emerged with Bushthorn hanging on to his tail

"What makes you so sure?", asked Hazel

"They'll take after you. Leaving the warren's exactly what we did. Best thing we ever did if you ask me.", pointed out Bigwig

"Probably...", sighed Hazel

"You dont sound too sure.", questioned Bigwig

"Oh I am! It's just... well, I cant help wondering what happened to Sandleford.", sighed Hazel

"I told you man came! He destroyed everything.", interrupted Holly

"But could they really have got rid of everything? Surely some must have escaped.", asked Hazel

"Well, I dont have much memory of what happened. I only know me and Pimpernel escaped.", spoke Holly

"It's a shame Pimpernel isn't here. He might have been able to remember something you couldnt.", replied Hazel

"Yeah, but thanks to Cowslip not telling us everything, those shining wires got to him first.", continued Bigwig, still not managing to say shining wires without shivering

"Pimpernel's not dead.", spoke Fiver

"What are you talking about?", asked Bigwig, as he and Holly jumped up

"Fiver?", spoke Hazel

"Ohhhhh!", groaned Fiver in reply

"Oh great, hes off again! What's it gonna be this time?", sighed Bigwig

"What is it, ma boy?", asked Captain Broom

"Ohhhh! Danger lurks far and near, the giant Hrududu hides the fear! Ohhhhh!", groaned Fiver before collapsing to the ground

Hazel looked at Bigwig

"You any idea what this one means?", asked Bigwig

"None. What does he mean by a Giant Hrududu? Captain Broom?", replied Hazel, turning to ask Broom

"Never seen many Hrududus in my time. Nasty Brutes. Took down a whole Owsla patrol in one go before. Reminds me of the time...", he replied, starting on another story

"I know what he means!", spoke Holly suddenly

"You do? Well what are you waiting for?", asked Bigwig

"It's back at Sandleford. I told you, my memory of what happened is vague. All I can remember there was a huge yellow hrududu appeared on the first day. Had huge jaws, that it used to carve through the land, and anyone in its way.", replied Holly

"Well, how does this relate to Fiver's vision?", asked Hazel

"I...I dont know!", replied Holly

"Pimpernel's there!", spoke Fiver, awakening

"You're sure?", asked Bigwig

"There are others with him. Its somehow connected with that Hrududu.", continued Fiver

"But how? He was left at Cowslips. How did he end up back at Sandleford?", asked Hazel

"HaHa! He's a true owsla captain. An owsla captain always returns to defend his warren. He must have found out about the shining wires before it was too late.", replied Bigwig

"We must go... find him right away!", shouted Holly, jumping up

"Hold on Holly. We need to think about this.", replied Hazel

"You think all you like. I let him down once, and I'm not going to do it again. I'm going to find him!", shouted Holly, before storming off

"Never a thought for themselves these captains of owsla. Capital! Reminds me of how I used to be. Like the time...", spoke Captain Broom

"I guess we cant abandon Holly either.", sighed Hazel

"Wait!", he shouted after Holly

"We're coming too!", he continued

"Okay, Bigwig. Get Hawkbit, Kehaar and Hannah. They can come along with us. Dandelion can mind the babies with Primrose.", started Hazel, before turning to Captain Broom

"I think its best you stay behind too. It's a long journey, and I dont really think you're up to it.", he continued, as Bigwig disappeared into the warren

"Okay ma boy. I'll stay, Although I tell you I can stand up to more than that. In my day, I once took on a full grown stoat...", started Captain Broom

"Why dont you tell it to the babies?", suggested Hazel, hastily avoiding another life story

Just then Bigwig reappeared with Kehaar and Hawkbit

"Alright lads. Lets get going!", he shouted eagerly

*************

**Later that day, in a wood**

The group reached a clearing in the wood.

"Keyaaaar!", screeched Kehaar, as he crashed to the ground

"Okay everyone, take a rest. We dont have much further to go.", decided Hazel

"Kehaar?", started Hazel

"Yah?", came the reply, as Kehaar waddled across, with Hannah on his back

"You two fly ahead, and tell us what you can see. That way, we can tell if we're on the right track.", he continued

"Is good, yah!", replied Kehaar, taking off

Hazel then looked back at Fiver, who, as usual, had a worried expression on his face

"What is it Fiver?", he asked

"The journey from Sandleford was a long one. What if I cant remember the way back?", replied Fiver

"Hey, dont worry about it. Thing's are different this time. We also have Captain Holly, who found the way, and Kehaar, who can guide us from the sky.", replied Hazel, reassuring him

"No, but I mean we dont know what we're supposed to be going back to.", continued Fiver

"Whatever happened to Sandleford, Im sure when we get there, we'll still be able to recognise it.", finished Hazel

"Do you think we'll find Pimpernel?", asked Fiver

"I dont know!", replied Hazel

"Oh marvellous! So this could turn out to be a another complete waste of our time.", interrupted Hawkbit

"Oh come on Hawkbit, its not like you have anything better to do.", replied Hazel

"Oh I have lots more important things to do.... like scratch my ear, and sniff the blades of grass!", replied Hawkbit, sarcastically as usual

Bigwig hopped across, and was about to hit Hawkbit, when Kehaar's cry was heard

"Oh good! Here he comes. Better guard your heads everyone, or he'll take it off landing.", sighed Hawkbit

"Keyaaaaarrrghhhh!", screeched Kehaar, crashing into a bush

Hannah ran out

"What did you see?", asked Hazel

"There's a river a short distance in this direction.", replied Hannah, pointing

"Yah, is mighty peeg river!", continued Kehaar, staggering from the bush

"That must be the one we crossed on the journey here, come on!", shouted Bigwig, already running in the direction Hannah had pointed

*************

**The river**

"This is definitely the same river. After this, we're on the home stretch.", spoke Hazel, dipping his front paws in the water

"Do you think you can swim it this time?", he continued to Fiver

"I'll try.", replied Fiver

"HaHar! A little water never stops an Owsla officer!", laughed Bigwig, jumping into the river

The water, however, turned out to be a little colder than Bigwig had anticipated.

"You alright, Bigwig. You've stopped smiling!", laughed Hazel

"F... fine, thank you!", replied Bigwig, defiantly

"Oh wonderful! If the great Bigwig doesnt like the water, we must all be doomed!", snorted Hawkbit

"I...I'm going to cuff you round the ears when we g... get to the other side!", replied Bigwig

"Well then, we'd best get swimming everyone.", decided Hazel, jumping in to join Bigwig

*************

**That night**

There was no moon that night, so the woodland was eerily dark

"Well, we're here. We should be able to see Sandleford from over the next hill.", spoke Hazel, looking out of the wood across a field

"We'll be able to see it next frith-rise. I cant wait to be back!", continued Bigwig

"B..But we must go now! Pimpernel's in danger. He might not be able to wait until morning!", stuttered Holly

"No. We'll have to wait until the morning now. The elil are out. We'd never make it across an open field.", replied Bigwig

"Bigwig's right. Let's find cover until the morning.", finished Hazel

"Well, Im going now, whether you come or not!", replied Holly, hopping out into the field

"Holly, get back into the wood. It's too dangerous. That's an order!", shouted Bigwig

"Order me all you like. We're back at Sandleford. Technically I outrank you here remember!", retorted Holly, turning round

He turned back to the field, and was about to continue, when an owl suddenly came swooping out of one of the trees on the outskirts of the wood

"Holly, watch out!", shouted Hazel, as they all dived for cover

Holly tried to run, but found nowhere to hide. The owl grabbed him, and lifted him off the ground

"What are we going to do, Hazel?", whispered Fiver, as the owl hovered with Holly

"What can we do?", replied Hazel

"There's no way we can take her on!", continued Bigwig

"Let me go!!", shouted Holly, kicking at the owl. It made no difference, however

"Leeeve him alone!!", shouted Kehaar, flying in, and pecking at the owl

"Yeah, go pick on someone else ya big bully!", shouted Hannah, standing on Kehaar, and throwing acorns at the owl

The owl screeched, and dropped Holly back down on the ground

"Stupid creeture!", shouted Kehaar, landing

"Well done you two. You saved Holly's life! I dont know what we'd do without you!", congratulated Bigwig

"A compliment from Bigwig. There's something you dont see very often.", laughed Hannah

"Now come on, lets gets into some cover, before she comes back. We can work out our next move when frith rises.", decided Hazel

Holly, reluctantly followed the rest

*************

**Next morning**

Hawkbit awoke to see Frith appearing over the hilltop. He looked around. Everyone else was already up at morning Silflay

"Thank's for waking me up!", he shouted, jumping up

"But you looked so peaceful just lieing there!", replied Hazel

"I'd have been a lot more peaceful if that blasted owl had come back!", replied Hawkbit

"Anyway, it was nice to get rid of his sarcasm for a while!", whispered Hazel to Bigwig

"Okay, listen up everyone. We're going to get moving. Sandleford's just over the next hill.", decided Hazel

"But, I haven't eaten yet!", protested Hawkbit

"I guess you should have been up earlier then! Get moving!", shouted Bigwig

Hawkbit grumbled, and quickly grabbed a mouthful of grass as they entered the field.

Everyone ran off apart from Fiver

"What is it, Fiver?", asked Hazel

"I'm worried as to what's going to have happened to Sandleford.", shivered Fiver

"Holly told us man destroyed everything. So they got rid of the warren. No doubt some escaped, and managed to rebuild something.", replied Hazel

"We're nearly back lads!", shouted Bigwig, excitedly running up the hill

"Oh woopee!", mumbled Hawkbit, miserably

"Come on Fiver, you're not remembering what Frith said to Elahrairah. Be Cunning and Full of Tricks, and your people shall never be destroyed!", spoke Hazel to Fiver

Fiver smiled, and the two of them ran towards the hill. By now Holly and Bigwig had reached the summit. As they looked out, they both froze.

"What is it?", shouted Hazel, as he and Fiver caught up with where the rest of the rabbits were standing

"It's worse than we thought, Hazel!", spoke Bigwig, as they looked out across a newly built housing estate. Behind that were some small factories, churning out clouds of grey smoke

"This your old home. Is crazy, ya ya ya!", screeched Kehaar

"This cant be Sandleford, surely!", shouted Bigwig

"It is!", replied Fiver, shivering

"And you mean to tell me, Pimpernel's still running somewhere in this mess!", asked Holly, with a tear in his eye

"He's somewhere here!", replied Fiver

"Oh, well that narrows it down a bit!", sighed Hawkbit

"How are we ever going to find him?", asked Bigwig

"Lets get down there, and take a look!", decided Hazel

"Everyone stay close. We dont want to lose anyone in this place!", continued Bigwig

They reached the bottom of the hill, and ran into an alley between two gardens.

"We're here, and I dont see any sign of Pimpernel, so I say we go!", shouted Hawkbit, already turning round

Bigwig stood in his way

"Fiver saw something about a giant Hrududu? Why dont you and Hannah see if you can find it?", suggested Hazel

"It smells safe enough here. We'll wait here until you get back!", he continued, sniffing the air

Hannah nodded, before Kehaar lifted into the air.

"I wish we'd brought Dandelion along with us now!", sighed Hazel

"Why? What good would that do?", replied Hawkbit

"Well if he was here, this would have been the perfect time for a story to pass the time.", continued Hazel

"Unless anybody else knows any good stories to tell.", he questioned

"I got a good 'un. Its about these crazy rabbits, who go to where man is, risking life and limb, to look for someone they dont even know is there.", Started Hawkbit

"Oh shut up, Hawkbit!", replied Hazel

"Wait..", interrupted Bigwig

"Man. Nearby! SCATTER!!", he shouted, at which they all dived for cover in some bushes in the surrounding gardens

"Garrggh!!", grumbled Hazel, as a hand pushed through the bush and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck

"Hazel!!", shouted Bigwig, as a little girl held Hazel in the air

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Episode 3: The Cage

****

**Episode 3.3 - The Cage**

Notes:

First things first. 3rd Water is an entire series of fanfiction I wrote based upon the TV Series version of Watership Down. Now I know that a lot of people dislike it, but I thought I'd chance posting some of it anyway. I know this Fanfiction category is officially for the Book, but it's the closest thing I could find. In total, There are 13 episodes, and a Christmas Special.

Anyway, The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters were the work of Richard Adams, however, many of the characters in the series were changed, and these belong to Alltime/Decode. This is supposed to a be virtual third series, and is in no way supposed to detract from the official third series. When I originally planned out my third series, I never knew of the existance of the official third series, which has been aired in Canada and Germany. As it has never, and doesn't look as though it ever will be, aired in the UK, I decided to write an alternative series, continuing on from where series 2 (The Homecoming) left off. I am in no way connected with any of the companies mentioned above.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental. Why did I put that? Who knows!

* * *

**Previously on Watership Down**

"It's just... well, I cant help wondering what happened to Sandleford.", sighed Hazel

"I told you man came! He destroyed everything.", interrupted Holly

"It's a shame Pimpernel isn't here. He might have been able to remember something you couldnt.", replied Hazel

"Yeah, but thanks to Cowslip not telling us everything, those shining wires got to him first.", continued Bigwig, still not managing to say shining wires without shivering

"Pimpernel's not dead.", spoke Fiver

"Ohhhh! Danger lurks far and near, the giant Hrududu hides the fear! Ohhhhh!", he groaned before collapsing to the ground

*************

"The journey from Sandleford was a long one. What if I cant remember the way back?", replied Fiver

"Hey, dont worry about it. Thing's are different this time. We also have Captain Holly, who found the way, and Kehaar, who can guide us from the sky.", replied Hazel, reassuring him

"No, but I mean we dont know what we're supposed to be going back to.", continued Fiver

"Whatever happened to Sandleford, Im sure when we get there, we'll still be able to recognise it.", finished Hazel

*************

"What is it?", shouted Hazel, as he and Fiver caught up with where the rest of the rabbits were standing

"It's worse than we thought, Hazel!", spoke Bigwig, as they looked out across a newly built housing estate. Behind that were some small factories, churning out clouds of grey smoke

"This your old home. Is crazy, ya ya ya!", screeched Kehaar

"This cant be Sandleford, surely!", shouted Bigwig

"It is!", replied Fiver, shivering

*************

"Fiver saw something about a giant Hrududu? Why dont you and Hannah see if you can find it?", suggested Hazel

"It smells safe enough here. We'll wait here until you get back!", he continued, sniffing the air

Hannah nodded, before Kehaar lifted into the air.

*************

"Wait..", interrupted Bigwig

"Man. Nearby! SCATTER!!", he shouted, at which they all dived for cover in some bushes in the surrounding gardens

"Garrggh!!", grumbled Hazel, as a hand pushed through the bush and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck

"Hazel!!", shouted Bigwig, as a little girl held Hazel in the air

* * *

The little girl ran off into her kitchen, carrying Hazel. Bigwig watched from the bushes.

"Look Mommy!", came her voice

"What is it Molly?", came a reply

"Its a rabbit! Awww, hes sooo cute! Can we keep him!", continued the girl

"You cant keep wild rabbits. They cant cope with the stress! It'll kill him.", came the reply

"Ohhh.... pulleaase!!", pleaded the girl

"Oh, very well then, just stick him outside in the cage! But dont say I didnt tell you so later on!", came the reply

As Bigwig watched, the girl carried Hazel, who tried in vain to kick his way free, across to a nearby hutch. She struggled to undo the rusted latch on the top, dropped him inside, then locked it again.

"There. You're all nice and cosy now!", the girl whispered to Hazel through the wire mesh, before running back in the house

As soon as the kitchen door closed, Bigwig, Hawkbit, Holly and Fiver ran across to the hutch.

"Hazel. Are you alright?", whispered Bigwig

"I'm fine.", groaned Hazel

"But I've got to get out of here!", he continued

"Are there any other rabbits in there?", asked Holly

"No. It smells as though this place hasnt been used for a few round moons now!", replied Hazel

"See! This would never have happened if we'd gone home when I said, instead of running around all over the country on some crazy search! You wouldnt listen to me though, would you! Nooo!", scoffed Hawkbit

"Quiet you!", replied Bigwig, clipping Hawkbit round his left ear

"Can you gnaw through anything?", asked Hazel

Bigwig and Holly scurried about the hutch, biting randomly at bits of wood and metal for several minutes, before returning to speak with Hazel

"No good! This box is a lot tougher than the one on Nuthanger.", spoke Bigwig

"What about the latch?", asked Hazel

"It wont budge. It seems easy enough to open, but is all stiff, and its turned a funny red colour!", replied Holly

Hazel pondered to himself

"Well, now would be the time for one of your great ideas Hazel!", continued Hawkbit

"What about you Fiver? Can you see anything?", asked Hazel

"Besides the fact we're all done for!", muttered Hawkbit

"It's all a blur!", started Fiver. As Bigwig watched, Fiver's eyes widened, as he stared at the hutch

"The hutch! It's all yellow.... it has claws!", he continued, before yelping, and cowering on the ground

"Fiver, come back lad!", spoke Bigwig, gently poking him

"Thank You Bigwig. I dont know what came over me there!", replied Fiver

"Well, we're waiting!", snorted Hawkbit angrilly, folding his front paws, and tapping his back foot on the ground

"That Giant Hrududu! I dont know how, but it's the key to everything!", replied Fiver

"Kehaar and Hannah should be back soon. Perhaps we should see what they've managed to find out.", suggested Hazel

"And what are we supposed to do in the meantime, may I ask?", replied Hawkbit

Bigwig was about to reply, no doubt by hitting him across the head again, when the sound of the house door opening was heard

"We'll be nearby!", shouted Bigwig, as they all scrambled to the bushes

"There you are. Some fresh carrots, Flopsy!", shouted the litle girl cheerfully, struggling to undo the rusted catch, then bombarding Hazel with rotten carrots, before locking it again

Hazel sighed

*************

**That night**

"Keyaaar!!", screeched Kehaar, hovering over the path between the two gardens

Hawkbit, who had been sleeping curled up in the bushes, awoke

"He'll not know we're here!", pointed out Fiver

"Good point lad.", replied Bigwig

"Hawkbit, you go across and let him know.", decided Holly

"What, and get my head taken off by him?", replied Hawkbit

"It's either that, or get your head taken off by me. Now get moving!", shouted Bigwig

Hawkbit grumbled as he ran across the garden

"Kehaar! Over here!!", he shouted

Kehaar circled round, then swooped down to land where Hawkbit was standing. Hawkbit tried in vain to dive out the way, but it was no good. Kehaar crashed into him, knocking him over.

"Where is everyone, Hawkbit?", asked Hannah

"We're all over at the other side of this field.", replied Hawkbit, dusting himself down, then pointing

"I thought you say you wait by mantrail. You no make up mind! Crazy bunnies!", screeched Kehaar

"We didn't exactly have much choice, did we Hazel?", replied Hawkbit, as the three of them neared the hutch

"Hello Kehaar.", spoke Hazel through the wire mesh

"What you doing in there Hazel?", asked Kehaar

"Oh, he's admiring the decoration.", muttered Hawkbit under his breath

"One of the men put me here.", replied Hazel

"Is there no way out?", asked Hannah

"None that we can see. According to Fiver, the Giant Hrududu is the answer. Did you have any luck in finding it?", asked Hazel

"We find it yah!", screeched Kehaar

"It's at the far side of this place, on the outskirts. We watched it for a while, waiting for it to move, but it just stood there still and lifeless.", replied Hannah

"Any sign of Pimpernel?", shouted Holly

"We didn't see a single rabbit.", replied Hannah

Holly's face dropped

"He's there. As is the answer to everything.", replied Fiver

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go check it out.", decided Bigwig

"Will you be alright until we get back?", he continued to Hazel

"I should be. It's getting dark. The man-kitten shouldnt come back now until next frith-rise.", replied Hazel

"We'll be back as soon as possible. Dont go anywhere until we get back, will you?", continued Bigwig

"Am I the only one to see the flaw in that last statement?", sighed Hawkbit. Luckily Bigwig didn't hear.

*************

**Late Evening...**

Fiver, Holly, Hawkbit and Bigwig reached a busy road. Kehaar was hovering low, whilst Hannah was riding on Bigwig's neck, both of them guiding the rabbits.

"It's over there, Bigwig!", spoke Hannah, pointing to a yellow mass in a nearby field

At that moment, a red car sped past, choking Hawkbit with smoke

"You mean we have to cross this man trail?", asked Bigwig

"Oh marvellous!", spluttered Hawkbit

"No man trail is going to stop me finding Pimpernel!", shouted Holly, running out into the road

"Holly wait!", shouted Bigwig

They all closed their eyes, as a huge lorry sped past

"Holly!!", shouted Bigwig through the dust

There was no reply

"Frith, no!", he continued, as the dust cleared, to reveal nothing but darkness

"Come on, what are you waiting for?", came Holly's voice suddenly, as his head popped up from the long grass at the other side of the road

"These man trails aren't dangerous.", he continued

Hawkbit put forward one of his paws onto the road, but quickly jumped back again as another car sped past

"I think I might stop here.... and.... er... guard the trail from er... elil.", stuttered Hawkbit

"Get moving!", shouted Bigwig, pushing him out into the road

Hawkbit glanced to his left, to see the lights of a van bearing down on him. Looking forward again, he quickly bolted, running straight into Holly on the other side, and sending him flying.

"You go next!", shouted Bigwig to Fiver

"Why?", asked Fiver

"That way if the Hrududu's eyes hynotise you like they did on the iron road, I'll be here to get you across.", replied Bigwig

"I'll just avoid looking into it's eyes. It's safer!", replied Fiver

"Right Go! Me and Hannah will be right behind you.", shouted Bigwig, as another car sped past

The three of them ran for their lives, without looking back, and soon joined Hawkbit on the other side.

"Where's Holly?", panted Fiver

"I dont know. He must have run off to look for Pimpernel.", replied Hawkbit

"I'm right here, you idiot. You ran into me, and knocked me here, if you recall!", shouted Holly, appearing from an overgrown ditch, looking more than a little displeased with Hawkbit

"Im exhausted!", sighed Fiver collapsing to the ground

"There's some cover here in this ditch. We may as well rest until the morning.", decided Bigwig

"You're not going to argue this time, are you Holly?", he continued

Holly was about to answer, when he heard the call of an owl nearby

"No, Sir!", came his reply

*************

**Next Morning**

Hawkbit was the first awake. Frith was just appearing over the horizon.

"Aha! I'll get something to eat first this time!", he laughed to himself

He climbed out of the ditch, and looked around. Everything looked different in the morning light. Eventually he set his eyes upon a patch of clover nearby. He was about to sink his teeth into it, when Bigwig's voice was heard.

"Hawkbit!! Get back here this instant!", he shouted

Hawkbit grumbled and stormed back to where the others were all awakening as a result of Bigwig's shouting

"Do you have something against me eating?", snorted Hawkbit

"Owsla rule number 1! Never wander off on your own in unfamiliar territory!", replied Bigwig

"I thought rule number 1 was 'If you're seperated from your platoon go to ground and wait for rescue'. Then, just the other week, you told us rule number 1 was 'An Owsla's nos...", started Hawkbit, before being interrupted by the obligatory cuffing round the ears

"Is this the place then Fiver?", asked Bigwig

Fiver sniffed then shivered

"Yes, this is it. There's fear all around us!", he replied

"Well, lets take a look around then.", decided Bigwig

"Hannah, Kehaar! Fly back and tell Hazel we're here! Stay with him, and keep him company until we get back.", he continued, at which they took off

The four rabbits slowly walked towards the rusting yellow mass. The digger itself had been abandoned for some time, with weeds growing around the base of it.

"Everyone split up, and see what you can find.", decided Bigwig

They all went off in different directions. Not surprisingly, it was Fiver who was first to find something

"What is it Fiver?", asked Bigwig, running across to where Fiver was thumping the ground

"There's recent rabbit tracks here. They've been covered up, only badly.", continued Bigwig, sniffing in the grass

"They seem to lead up to the Hrududu.", pointed out Fiver, following the tracks

"There's something underneath it.", he continued, ducking his head underneath the digger

"Get back stranger!", came a voice from underneath, as Fiver was thrown backwards

A dark brown rabbit came running out from underneath, and pinned Fiver to the ground. The rabbit himself was poorly fed, with a scar over his damaged left eye.

"I can rip you apart! Just what are you up to in our land?", shouted the rabbit, with his front paw on Fiver's neck

"I...I...", stammered Fiver

"You'll have to take on me first!!", shouted Bigwig, charging at the strange rabbit, and knocking him away

Bigwig and the stranger circled one another for a few seconds. Bigwig was about to leap in for another attack, when the stranger spoke

"Bigwig? Is that you?", he asked

"Depends who's asking!", replied Bigwig

"Pimpernel! It's you!!", came Holly's voice, as him and Hawkbit appeared on the scene, after running to find out what all the fuss was about

"Holly? Bigwig? It cant be! You've both stopped running!", spoke the bedraggled rabbit

"We thought the same about you. Fiver was the only one who knew differently.", replied Holly

"Fiver? You're Fiver?", spoke Pimpernel, looking at Fiver, who by now had managed to get back on his feet

"You were the one who warned us of this. We should have listened. Oh, why didn't we listen?", he continued, cowering to the ground

"We? You mean there are more of you! Where?", replied Bigwig

"Follow me!", finished Pimpernel

As the four of them followed, Pimpernel crawled under the digger, revealing a hidden entrance to his burrow

*************

**Inside the burrow**

"You mean your warren is actually underneath the Hrududu?", asked Bigwig

"Yes. Although it's not really big enough to call it a warren. It's just a small single burrow, but its safe.", continued Pimpernel, as they reached the end of the short run, and squeezed into the burrow. There were three other rabbits already there, one with a litter of two kittens.

"Surely this isn't all that's left of Sandleford? 4 of you!", started Bigwig

"It is.... now!", replied Pimpernel

"So what did actually happen here?", asked Bigwig

"Holly never told you?", replied Pimpernel

"I could only remember vague details. In the journey to find Bigwig's warren, I forgot almost everything.", interrupted Holly

"About a week after you, Blackberry and the other's who went left, it came. This thing above us. It tore up the land with it's claws. We tried to run, but the runs had all been blocked up. Those which were open, had man waiting with those fire sticks. Nearly everyone stopped running that day!", started Pimpernel, with a tear in his eye. One of the does in the warren put a paw on his left shoulder to try and comfort him.

"But some of you escaped?", asked Bigwig

"12 in total. 10 bucks, and 2 does. We managed to escape via one of the runs, before man noticed it, and blocked it. They managed to wound 2 of the bucks.", continued Pimpernel

"After that we all bolted into any cover we could find. Me and Holly decided we had to come and find you and your warren. We had wounded. Perhaps you could have helped. We travelled for days until we finally came upon what seemed like a safe warren, ran by a chief called Cowslip.", he continued, at which Bigwig shuddered

"I take it from that you've met him!", sighed Pimpernel

"You could say that, yes!", replied Hawkbit

"Holly went on to find you, while I stayed at that warren. I would have waited until he returned, but I found out what was wrong with that place. I was out collecting the flayrah the man leaves, when I saw one of the rabbits disappear into the bush. He never came out again. When I went to check it out, I saw the shining wire!", continued Pimpernel

"So what did you do?", asked Holly

"I did what any sensible rabbit would. I ran! I didnt stop running.", replied Pimpernel

"So where did you go after that? How did you end up back here?", asked Holly

"Well, after that, I couldnt think what to do. I just came back to Sandleford. By now, everything had changed. The men had already began building their stone boxes where the warren used to be. There were more of the yellow Hrududus attacking the land, but this one stayed still. I think it must be dead. Anyway, the does had managed to dig out this temporary warren, and we've been here since!", finished Pimpernel

"You mean you never tried to leave, to find somewhere else?", asked Bigwig

"Oh by Frith, we tried, but it all ended in disaster. The first two bucks that went out, never came back. What became of them we never know, although we did find blood near to the woods. The second time, we sent a bigger group. The remaining 8 bucks, myself included set out to find somewhere.", continued Pimpernel, before shivering with fear

"What is it? What happened?", asked Holly

"We found somewhere alright. Another warren. A terrible place called Efrafa.", replied Pimpernel

"Oh yes, we've heard of them!", joked Hawkbit

"Out of the 8 of us who went in, only me and Gooseberry here escaped. The rest all stopped running in the attempts to break free.", continued Pimpernel, pointing at a younger looking grey buck

"After that nasty loss, we gave in, and came back here. This place may be bad, but at least its safe, as long as we stay underground all the time.", he continued

"What happens if you go outside?", asked Bigwig

"How do you think I lost my eye? Man prowls whilst Frith's in the sky, with those firing sticks. Underground we're safe though.", finished Pimpernel

"It isn't safe, not even underground. There's a danger coming, and soon. The Hrududu... it's built on water. It's going to be washed away, as will this warren.", shivered Fiver

"What! We've been here for seasons now, and it's been safe. Why's it suddenly going to change?", asked Pimpernel

"Fiver's been right about this before. Do you really want to risk doubting him again?", asked Holly

"Even if we wanted to move, we couldnt. There's no way Violet and Bluebella could run when Violet has 2 kittens to carry.", pointed out Pimpernel, clearing up the mystery of who the remaining two Sandleford rabbits were

"2 kittens? Pimpernel, Im proud of you!", replied Bigwig, nudging him

"No, they're Gooseberry's actually. I spend all my time defending the warren, from which there is no escape!", replied Pimpernel

"You can escape with our help. Our friend Kehaar can carry one of the little ones.", replied Bigwig

"How? Is he gonna sprout wings or something?", snorted Pimpernel

"Kind of! All we need to do now is figure out how to get Hazel free.", replied Bigwig

"Hazel? Wasnt he Fiver's brother?", asked Pimpernel

"He's our chief back at our new home.", replied Bigwig

"You mean you aren't chief! Well now, thats a surprise. Is he here too?", asked Pimpernel

"He's in a hutch at the other side of this place. We can see how to open it, but the latch wont budge. Fiver said this place holds the answer.", replied Bigwig

"Fiver says far too much if you ask me!", sighed Hawkbit

"Nobody was asking you!", retorted Bigwig

"Wont move? This latch.... has it turned a strange red colour?", asked Pimpernel

"Yes. Do you know something about it?", replied Bigwig

"Follow me.", finished Pimpernel

*************

**Back outside**

Pimpernel poked his nose out from underneath the Hrududu and sniffed around

"Coast's clear. Come on!", he shouted, before jumping up into the driver's compartment. Bigwig followed

"There!", shouted Pimpernel, pointing at a strange bottle by the window

"What is it?", asked Bigwig

"I dont know. Man left 2 of them here. We were sniffing about with one of them, when Gooseberry knocked one over and discovered something.", replied Pimpernel

"It has a strange thick black water in it. The black water made the red metal that Gooseberry was sitting on move, and change colour.", he continued

"You think this could help us free Hazel?", asked Bigwig

"It's worth a try, surely.", replied Pimpernel, picking up the bottle, and clumsily carrying it

"Okay, everyone, lets get the plan right.", started Bigwig, as everyone else crawled out from underneath the Digger

"Me and Pimpernel will go and try to free Hazel. Everyone else stay here. Be ready to run as soon as we get back!", he continued

"Do you really think we can leave this place?", asked Violet

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I gave you Frith's word that we'll get you and your litter out of here, and into a safe new world. Just hold onto that thought!", replied Bigwig

"I will. I could see it in your eyes as soon as you arrived. Finally we shall be at peace. Ohh, I cant wait for the days when I can run free in the countryside, and bring up the young in the open air as Frith intended.", replied Violet

"That time shall come. Frith's smiling on you today.", finished Bigwig, before he and Pimpernel turned to leave

Violet smiled, as she stood next to Gooseberry, for her heart was now filled with the vision of a brighter future.

*************

**At the garden, about mid-day**

"Whats wrong Fluffy. You havent eaten your carrots.", asked the girl, with Hazel squashed in her arms.

He struggled in vain, as she tried to force feed him.

"Molly, dinner's on the table!", came a voice from inside the kitchen

"Oh good! Be back later Fluffy!", she laughed, practically throwing Hazel back into the hutch and forcing it closed

"Is crazy man-kitten ya?", screeched Kehaar, reappearing from behind the hutch with Hannah

"Crazy is right. She's already called me by two different names, and she keeps trying to force feed me this horrible flayrah.", replied Hazel, he sighed

"How much longer are Bigwig and the other's going to be?", he asked

"I no know. He say earlier be back soon. We just wait.", replied Kehaar

"This is Bigwig we're talking about. Im sure he has a plan by now.", continued Hannah

"What was that about me?", came Bigwig's voice, as he emerged from the bushes and ran into the garden

"Bigwig! It's good to see you again.", shouted Hazel

"Hazel, this is Pimpernel.", spoke Bigwig, introducing the brown stranger

"He thinks this stuff can get you out.", he continued, pointing at the bottle

"Ah. I see this at peeg vater. Is good for boats, no good for feathers though!", interrupted Kehaar, lifting his wing

After fumbling about with the bottle for several minutes, they eventually managed to spill some of the oil out. It trickled across the hutch, spreading across the wood, and onto the rusted metal latch

"See if it opens now!", spoke Pimpernel

Bigwig did as he was told. The latch creaked open. Hazel cautiously crawled out of the hutch, and jumped down onto the ground.

"Ow! My back. I've been sitting in there too long!", he groaned

"No time now! RUN!!", shouted Bigwig, as the little Girl appeared at the door

"Flippsy! Where you going! Come back!!!", she shouted, running out after him.

"Dont worry. Man cant run as fast as us!", shouted Bigwig, as the three of them jumped through the bushes, and onto the footpath

"So where are we going?", asked Hazel as they ran

"Back to the Warren of the Giant Hrududu!", replied Bigwig

*************

**Soon...**

The three of them entered the ditch just past the road. By now, the girl was long gone. Pimpernel suddenly froze.

"What is it?", asked Bigwig

"Can you hear that noise?", he asked

"What noise? All I can hear is the Hrududu's going past on the giant man trail.", replied Bigwig

"I know. But I've heard the sound of this Hrududu somewhere before. Come on!", shouted Pimpernel

He jumped out of the ditch and gasped in shock

"Look! The Giant Hrududu! It's alive!", he shouted

"Impossible! That thing's long dead!", replied Bigwig, but he too gasped when he looked

The Yellow Hrududu was still in the same place, however it's engine was now running, albeit badly, sending great clouds of black smoke into the air

"Pimpernel. Thank Frith you're here!", shouted Gooseberry, appearing from further along the ditch.

"What's going on?", asked Pimpernel

"We dont know. We were just coming out of the warren, when we saw a man climbing into the Hrududu. Most of us managed to escape. As we watched, he climbed out, and started pouring that black liquid on things, before messing around with something at the front. Whatever he did, it brought the Hrududu back to life.", replied Gooseberry

"Is everyone out?", asked Bigwig

"We managed to get everyone out, apart from Violet and one of her kittens. They're still down there!", replied Gooseberry

"If that Hrududu sinks its claws into the earth, they'll be killed!", shouted Pimpernel

"Wait there they are!", interrupted Gooseberry

"RUN!!!", shouted Pimpernel

"She'll never make it.", spoke Bigwig

"Yes she will. Remember your promise Bigwig!", replied Pimpernel

As they watched, Violet ran out from underneath the digger, carrying her kitten in her teeth. No sooner had she cleared the digger, than she tripped. She turned to look at the Hrududu. As she did, its headlights came on. Violet froze.

"MOVE IT!!", shouted Bigwig

"She cant! The eyes have her! It's the eyes of the Hrududu!", shouted Fiver

The digger began to move forward. Violet still didnt move

"I cant watch!", shouted Gooseberry, turning away with tears in his eyes

Everyone else soon followed his example. Before they knew it, the Hrududu had pulled out of the field and gone, leaving nothing but dust. A cold wind blew across the now silent field. Violet and her kitten were nowhere to be seen.

There was an eery pause, before Hazel finally began to speak.

"My heart has joined the thousand...", he began

"...For my friends stopped running today.", he continued, as everyone else joined in

*************

**The next day in the wood**

As everyone hopped along through the woods, they tried to appear positive, however there was no concealing the empty feeling which floated around, nor the forlorn expression on Gooseberry's face.

"So how much further is it, to this Watership Down?", asked Pimpernel, interrupting the silence

"Oh, its a long way, but its worth it. Whatever else happens, at least you know it's safe.", replied Hazel

"And my Violet will never see it now. She never got to be free.", sniffed Gooseberry

Hawkbit was about to speak, before Hazel interrupted

"Whatever you were about to say Hawkbit, dont say it!", he whispered

"Kehaar. You fly the other kitten back to the down. Primrose can take care of her. She's too young to travel!", decided Hazel

"Yar. Is sad, sad, day!", replied Kehaar, before flying off with the sleeping kitten

"Lets get moving then.", continued Hazel

As they started moving, a thunderclap was heard.

"Thats all we need.", sighed Hawkbit, as the rain began to fall

"Hey. It's only rain. A little rain never hurt anyone! Come on!", replied Hazel, as they all headed towards home under the deep black clouds, both in the sky, and in their hearts.

**THE END**


	4. Episode 4: The Flood

****

**Episode 3.4 - The Flood**

Notes:

First things first. 3rd Water is an entire series of fanfiction I wrote based upon the TV Series version of Watership Down. Now I know that a lot of people dislike it, but I thought I'd chance posting some of it anyway. I know this Fanfiction category is officially for the Book, but it's the closest thing I could find. In total, There are 13 episodes, and a Christmas Special.

Anyway, The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters were the work of Richard Adams, however, many of the characters in the series were changed, and these belong to Alltime/Decode. This is supposed to a be virtual third series, and is in no way supposed to detract from the official third series. When I originally planned out my third series, I never knew of the existance of the official third series, which has been aired in Canada and Germany. As it has never, and doesn't look as though it ever will be, aired in the UK, I decided to write an alternative series, continuing on from where series 2 (The Homecoming) left off. I am in no way connected with any of the companies mentioned above.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental. Why did I put that? Who knows!

* * *

**In the wood**

All the rabbits were crouched down in some hastily dug scrapes, to shelter from the heavy rain. At that moment, thunder was heard, at which the rain fell even harder.

"Just a little rain, he says. Never hurts anyone, he says.", sighed Hawkbit

"Hey, it cant last that much longer. As soon as it lets up, we'll be on our way.", replied Hazel

"Anyways, its better than being in the Sandleford Warren, so be quiet.", continued Bigwig

"I dont know. At least that place had a ceiling.", snorted Hawkbit

*************

**Back on the down**

By now it was early evening. The rain was still falling as heavy as before. The normally red sky had been replaced with dark black stormclouds.

"kuuuyahh!", mumbled Kehaar, as he flew over the down, carrying Violet's kitten

"What is it?", asked Primrose, running out into the rain

"What happened?", she continued

Kehaar swooped low over her head, and dropped the kitten onto her soft fur, knocking her to the ground.

"Who's this Kehaar?", asked Primrose

"Is new rabbit, yah. From old warren.", replied Kehaar, landing

"Why'd you bring her back here. She's better off with her mother.", replied Primrose

"Is sad. She stop running. Big man-thing get her. Now little one got no-one.", sniffed Kehaar

"That's terrible!", replied Primrose

"Yah!", agreed Kehaar before bursting into an ear-piercing cry, which rang across the down

"Here, what's going on. I just got the little one's to sleep!", spoke Dandelion, appearing from the entrance to the warren

"There's another one to join them. Her mother stopped running, so I guess it's up to us to take care of her.", whispered Primrose, obviously not realising that if the kitten was able to sleep through being dropped a short distance from the air, and through Kehaar's shrill crying, it wouldn't be woken by her talking.

"What's she called Kehaar.", asked Dandelion

Kehaar's crying suddenly stopped, and a confused expression appeared on his face.

"Ahhh, gahh....", he grumbled to himself

"You don't know?", asked Primrose

"Hayzel no say. He just say 'bring her home' is all.", replied Kehaar

"Well, I suppose we can find out when the rest get back. Where are they all anyway?", she asked

"They all in wood just outside of old home. I no think they go far in this weather.", replied Kehaar

"Yes, it is pretty bad. Let's get her inside before the Black Rabbit comes for her.", finished Primrose

As everyone entered the warren, Primrose turned to the stormy sky

"Frith, watch over them.", she whispered

*************

**The Following Morning, in the wood**

Hazel awoke, and looked up at the morning sky. It was still dark and grey, with the rain still pouring. As he watched, he felt a cold chill reaching up from his toes. He looked down, to realise he was standing in about an inch of water.

"Everyone, wake up!", he shouted

"What is it?", asked Bigwig

"Look at the ground. There's a flood. We have to get moving!", replied Hazel

"But it's still raining.", replied Holly

"We have to get across that river before it gets too dangerous. We all know how badly Sandleford flooded that one season, and how many of us stopped running. We'd better get to safety before it gets to that stage.", decided Hazel

"He's right you know. Sandleford's terrible for flooding.", continued Pimpernel

"Where's Hannah?", shouted Fiver suddenly

Everyone looked around in panic.

"Frith no! The water... it must have swept her away in the night!", shouted Bigwig

"Be quiet, you old fool. I'm right here. Stayed here all night!", shouted Hannah, appearing from the little nest she'd made in Bigwig's mane.

"Right then, we're all here. Let's get moving then.", finished Hazel

*************

**Back on the Down, early morning**

"Ayeeee!", came Kehaar's screech from outside

"What is it Kehaar?", asked Pipkin, running out

"Is land. Turned to Peeg Vater!", squawked Kehaar, flapping in the direction of the bottom of the hill

Pipkin looked over the edge of the down, and gasped at the shallow water below.

"A Flood. Haven't seen one of those in ages, eh Primrose. Remember it hit Redstone a good few seasons back. Lost many that time, but we knew what to do, oh yes. I could tell you stories...", started Captain Broom, as he emerged from the warren with Primrose and Dandelion

"Is it getting nearer?", asked Pipkin

"We're safe up here. The water could never reach the top of the down. That's one of the reasons Fiver knew this was such a safe place when we first came.", replied Dandelion

"What about the others though. They're not up here!", sighed Primrose

"Hey, Hazel's with them. He always thinks of something. They'll be fine.", replied Dandelion

"Perhaps you could go see if you can find them, Kehaar.", suggested Pipkin

"Yah! I find them!", he replied, taking off across the down

"Now lets get out of this rain!", finished Dandelion, heading back inside

*************

**At the river**

The Watership rabbits emerged from the wood, walking ankle deep in water, to where the river was flowing. By now, it was a raging torrent of water.

"By Frith! There's no way we can ever swim that!", shouted Bigwig

"No you're right. But look at the banks. This rivers about to burst. We need to get to higher ground before that happens.", replied Hazel

"Well, what do you suggest then?", asked Hawkbit

Hazel looked around then set his eyes upon 2 trees hanging over the river from either side.

"There. We can get across using them.", he shouted

"What do you mean?", asked Gooseberry

"We climb up one tree, jump across to the other, and follow that back down to the ground.", he replied

"I'm not normally one to argue Hazel...", started Hawkbit, at which everyone rolled their eyes

"...But I think I should point out the obvious. Rabbits cant climb trees!", he continued

"Elahrairah never feared to learn new things. It was what made him so cunning. We all follow in his footsteps.", replied Hazel

"Anyway, Hannah's an expert at tree-climbing. She can show us!", continued Bigwig

"A mouse that knows how to climb trees?", questioned Bluebella

"It's a long story! Come on lads, what are we waiting for.", he shouted

**Soon, somewhere in the first tree**

"Good, now put your front left paw on that branch there.... that's it!", spoke Hannah, overseeing Bigwig who was leading, precariously balanced on the branches

"I must say, I dont feel particularly safe up here.", spoke Hawkbit

"You think you'd feel any safer down there? Keep moving!", shouted Holly, pushing him

"Yarggh!!", shouted Fiver, losing his foothold briefly

"You have to watch Fiver. The rain's made everything slippery.", spoke Hannah

"How far are we?", asked Hazel

Hannah disappeared into the leaves for a few minutes, before reappearing

"We're almost at the jump now! I'm trying to get us as close as possible to the other tree!", she spoke

"Right then, we...argggh!", Shouted Bigwig, as the branch he put his right foot on snapped

"You have to be careful Bigwig. The branches become weaker and more dangerous the further out we go.", she spoke

"Oh marvellous. I notice you never mentioned that BEFORE we came up!", snarled Hawkbit

The rabbits slowly inched their way to the gap. Hannah easily jumped it, checked around, before returning

"Try and land on that patch of leaves there. There's a strong branch supporting it!", she spoke

Bigwig jumped and landed. He wobbled for a second, before regaining his balance.

"This isn't really too difficult once you get used to it. We should do this more often, lads!", he spoke

"Oh yes! We make friends with Badgers, allow ourselves to be chased by dogs and now you think we should live in the trees too. Are you even sure Frith will let us into the rabbit land beyond life when we stop running?", sighed Hawkbit, as he timidly leapt across the gap

Soon nearly everyone was across onto the second tree. Bigwig had already continued moving

"And best of all I havent seen any danger ye... ARGGHH!", spoke Fiver, as he jumped, and the branch broke beneath him

"Fiver!", shouted Hazel, as Fiver clung onto a branch below with only his front paws

"We've got to help him. How do we get down there?", shouted Bigwig

"There's not enough time!", shouted Hannah, as the branch Fiver was clinging to began to buckle

"Keyaar!!", came Kehaar's shrill cry as he came flying along the bank of the river

After looking for a minute, he flew underneath Fiver's dangling back paws to give him support. Fiver pushed off Kehaar's back as hard as he could, forcing himself onto the branch, and disorientating Kehaar.

"Bluergh!!", shouted Kehaar, shaking his head to regain his balance, before landing on the branch next to Fiver

"Oh, thank Frith!", shouted Bigwig

"What you doin up here? Rabbits no meant for trees!", shouted Kehaar

"er... we didn't have much choice. Unless you know another way across the river.", replied Holly, struggling to keep his balance as a huge gust of wind shook the branches

"You no know about bridge. Is upstream!", asked Kehaar

"Oh of course we did. We just... you know... felt like taking the scenic route. Hazel always says 'Why take the easy route, when you can chance fate'?", snorted Hawkbit

"Leave it Hawkbit. Hazel didn't know about the bridge either!", shouted Holly, hitting Hawkbit again, and nearly knocking him out of the tree

"Look, we're nearly across now, so let's stop arguing and get down from here. Hannah lead the way!", interrupted Hazel

*************

**On the outskirts of the Down**

"Gooseberry, Bluebella, Pimpernel. There it is, Watership Down!", spoke Hazel, pointing at the hill in the distance, before continuing wading through the now knee-deep water

"Trust me! It looks a bit more spectacular in the sunlight.", whispered Bigwig, as they followed

"What was that?", shouted Fiver, turning to look behind him

"What is it?", asked Bigwig

"I heard a noise. Like something breaking.", replied Fiver

"I never heard anything.", spoke Pimpernel

"Do you know what it is?", asked Hazel

Fiver closed his eyes tightly for a few seconds

"The River. It's burst. A wall of water is heading this way.", he eventually shouted

"Do we have time to get back to the Down?", asked Hazel

"I dont think so.... I dont know!", sighed Fiver

"Well, I'm not going to risk it. There's a smaller hill, we can climb to be safe.", decided Hazel

"You're not going to take a risk? Okay, who are you, and what have you done with the real Hazel?", scoffed Hawkbit

"The only safe place is the down! We have to get back there.", pointed out Fiver

"Vater getting close Hayzel. Can see it!", shouted Kehaar from the air

"Well, lets get up here to safety for now. This rain's gone on for nearly 2 days solid now. It cant be much longer before we see Frith again.", replied Hazel, before they ran for the hill

At that moment, they all heard the roaring sound of the storm surge.

"Come on!", shouted Bigwig, as they ran up the hill

As the front runners reached the summit, Hazel turned round, just in time to see Fiver stumble near the base of the hill

"Fiver!", he shouted, grabbing him as the water rushed past

The force of the water tried to pull Fiver away, however Hazel refused to let go. His hind legs scraped across the hill.

"Grab him lads!!", shouted Bigwig, grabbing hold of Hazel

"Let me go, or the Black Rabbit will take you too!", spluttered Fiver

"The Black Rabbit isn't taking anyone, or I'm sure you'd have seen it!", groaned Hazel, struggling to keep a grip on Fiver against the water

"Heave everyone!", shouted Bigwig. Everyone grabbed on. Even Hawkbit, reluctantly, joined on the end.

Hazel clenched his teeth as the Watership rabbits pulled on his hind legs, and the water pulled on his front. Just as it felt they were about to break, they finally managed to pull Fiver from the water

"Garrkkk!", shouted Hazel, as they all went flying back onto the hill, and crashed into a heap

"Thank you everyone!", choked Fiver

"What do we do now?", asked Bigwig, trying to regain his breath

"Look. The rain's almost stopped. I cant see the water rising much higher now. We just have to wait here until the water subsides.", replied Hazel

"If we have to wait here, do you think.... you could all get off me!", mumbled Hawkbit, from the bottom of the pile of rabbits

"Fly back to the down, and tell them where we are!", Hazel shouted to Kehaar, at which he screeched then swooped back to the down

*************

**The next day**

It was a beautiful morning. Frith was high in the sky, warming everything his light touched. Although it had fallen, the floodwater was still lying on the ground

"I'm starving!", moaned Hawkbit, as the rabbits sat lazing in the sun on the small hill

"He's right. We haven't eaten in days.", continued Bigwig

Hazel munched painfully on the grass

"We can eat it, but it's so wet, that it isn't very nice.", he spoke

"I suppose it's better than nothing!", grumbled Hawkbit

He grabbed a mouthful of grass, chewed it for a second, then spat it out

"Then again, I've suddenly remembered, I'm not really hungry!", he muttered

"Here's Kehaar. Let's see what he has to say!", shouted Holly, pointing at the sky

"He's carrying something!", continued Bigwig

Kehaar dropped two carrots on the ground, before crashing down himself

"What's all this?", asked Bigwig

"At farm. Barn flooded. Food all washed out, so I bring it. I go get more now! Yah!", replied Kehaar

"But where did you come up with the idea in the first place?", asked Hazel

"Hey, I just smaaaart gull!!", squawked Kehaar

Everybody looked at him dubiously

"Okay, was Blackberry's plan!", he finally admitted

"Blackberry! You mean she's up!", shouted Hazel

"Yah! She up, full of life again. Is old Blackberry back!", replied Kehaar

"That's wonderful news!", shouted Bigwig cheerfully

"Soon forgot about Campion, didn't she!", scoffed Hawkbit

"None of us have forgotten about him, but that doesnt mean you need to keep reminding her.", shouted Bigwig, smacking Hawkbit's left ear

"I dont understand. What brought all this on?", asked Fiver

"She take to new baby like her own. Say she feel connected somehow.", replied Kehaar

"Probably because Campion and Violet both ended up being squ...", started Hawkbit, before Holly jumped on him, covering his mouth

"Shut it! Just shut it!!", he shouted

"You really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut!", whispered Hazel, as Gooseberry tried with difficulty to hold back the tears

"I forgot he was there, okay.", mumbled Hawkbit

"I go get food now. You be back on down by next moon, yah!", finished Kehaar, before taking off again into the morning sky

"Okay, lets all eat what's here, whilst we're waiting.", decided Hazel

"Apart from you Hawkbit.", continued Bigwig, pushing Hawkbit back

"Why not?", he asked

"Well, you said before you weren't hungry. So you don't need any Flayrah, do you!", laughed Bigwig

"And what am I supposed to do while you all scoff your faces!", asked Hawkbit

"Why dont you go and climb a tree.", suggested Hannah

At that, everyone began to laugh, under the morning sun.

**THE END**


	5. Episode 5: Into the Red

****

**Episode 3.5 - Into The Red**

Notes:

First things first. 3rd Water is an entire series of fanfiction I wrote based upon the TV Series version of Watership Down. Now I know that a lot of people dislike it, but I thought I'd chance posting some of it anyway. I know this Fanfiction category is officially for the Book, but it's the closest thing I could find. In total, There are 13 episodes, and a Christmas Special.

Anyway, The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters were the work of Richard Adams, however, many of the characters in the series were changed, and these belong to Alltime/Decode. This is supposed to a be virtual third series, and is in no way supposed to detract from the official third series. When I originally planned out my third series, I never knew of the existance of the official third series, which has been aired in Canada and Germany. As it has never, and doesn't look as though it ever will be, aired in the UK, I decided to write an alternative series, continuing on from where series 2 (The Homecoming) left off. I am in no way connected with any of the companies mentioned above.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental. Why did I put that? Who knows!

* * *

**Morning on the Down**

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it Hazel.", shouted Pipkin, running out, before chasing after a butterfly

"It sure is. Frith's smiling on us today.", he replied

At that moment Dandelion came running across the down, chased by Periwinkle.

" 'ere! Instead of lazing in the sun, perhaps you could keep these little nippers entertained. I'm exhausted!", he panted

"At least your tail is still in tact!", grunted Hawkbit, running past with Bushthorn clinging to his tail

"Stay close with the others now, Pinecone.", shouted Blackberry, as she appeared at the entrace the down with her adopted kitten

"...and try not to fall asleep.... again!", she continued as her kitten ran out

"Pinecone?", Hazel muttered to Bigwig

"It's what Blackberry named her. She's really brightened up since we brought the kitten back to the down.", replied Bigwig

"Shame the same cant be said for Pinecone herself!", replied Hazel, pointing at her, as she curled up in the morning sun, and promptly fell asleep again

"Will someone please help me sometime today?", mumbled Hawkbit, from under a pile of 3 of Primrose's kittens, who were busy pulling out large clumps of his fur

"This hair takes time to grow back you know. I just hope you remember that when I look all ugly.", he continued

"You never looked that great anyway Hawkbit!", joked Gooseberry, emerging from the down with Primrose and Captain Broom, to join the collection of rabbits now already outside

"They're bored Hazel. We have to think of something to keep them entertained.", started Primrose

"...and preferably soon!", continued Hawkbit

"Hello Everyone.", came a voice suddenly from behind Bigwig, causing him to jump

"It's only me, Hickory!", he continued

"Oh thank Frith. Dont ever sneak up on me like that again!", replied Bigwig

"You're the one who always goes on about security. You're not trying to tell me you weren't ready and alert there, were you?", laughed Hickory

"er.... well... I... er...", stuttered Bigwig

"It was a new tactic to catch you by surprise. When you least expected it, I would have swung round and cut you down!", he continued, quickly improvising

"I'm sure it was.", laughed Hickory

"So what brings you all the way up here?", asked Hazel

"Two of our sentries reported seeing some strange rabbits searching around near Redstone yesterday. They lost them, and we haven't found any trace of them since.", replied Hickory

"You have sentries now. Glad to see you took some of my advice.", interrupted Bigwig

"We were wondering if you'd seen anything of them?", finished Hickory

"No, we haven't, but it doesn't sound like a good sign.", replied Hazel

"We'll come back with you and check it out.", decided Bigwig

"It sounds like a good chance to show your babies your home warren Primrose. I remember a time...", started Captain Broom

"At least they can get off me!", snorted Hawkbit

"Then we're agreed. Someone find Fiver. He'll be useful to have along, as he can usually see any danger before us. Bigwig, Gooseberry, Hawkbit and Dandelion, you come along with me, Primrose and the babies. The rest of you, stay here, and keep an eye out for danger. We'll tell Kehaar to fly backwards and forwards between the two warrens just in case any trouble does turn up.", decided Hazel

"Why do you want me along? Cant I get away from those little ones for a few hours?", sighed Hawkbit

"We need you and Dandelion there because they all like you two.", replied Hazel

"I cant imagine why. I've tried my best to be make them not like me.", snorted Hawkbit

"Well, Bushthorn's certainly become quite attached to you these days.", laughed Bigwig, pointing at the young buck still clinging to Hawkbit's tail

"Oh, how funny. Ha... Ha.", Hawkbit muttered sarcastically

"What about Pinecone. Is she coming along too?", asked Dandelion

"See for yourself.", replied Blackberry, pointing at the sleeping kitten, just as Fiver emerged from the warren with Kehaar and Hannah

"Let's get moving then.", finished Bigwig

*************

**Near Redstone warren**

"Do you 'ave any idea where we are, mate?", muttered a white rabbit, as two of them crawled through some bushes

"I know exactly where we are, Captain Moss.", replied Vervain

"Sure ya do, mate!", replied Moss

"Undermine my authority again, and I'll have you up in front of the General for dereliction of duty.", snorted Vervain

"So where are we then?", asked Moss

"Ah... er... Be quiet!", shouted Vervain, before sniffing in the air

"Well mate, whatcha got?", asked Moss

"I don't know. This place smells strangely familiar, but I dont quite know why.", replied Vervain

They scrambled forward a bit further, before finally reaching the edge of the woodland, looking down from the top of a steep hill

"I recognise this place now, dont you? Lets get away from 'ere!", whispered Moss, as the two of them crouched in a bush at the top of the hill

"er... Of course I... um... recognise it. I just want to test if you do though, so please tell me.", stuttered Vervain

"Sure ya do, mate! I wasn't even on that misson, but I can recognise it. It's the plague warren that Cowslip fella led the General to, remember!", replied Moss

"Of course I remember. I'm the smart one here, and dont forget that.", snorted Vervain

"Well what are we waiting for, mate. We know where we are, so we now know the way back. Let's not 'ang around in this diseased place any longer.", replied Moss

"The General told us not to come back until we found The Outsider's Warren, or else!", pointed out Vervain

"He tells us that all the time, but he's never acted on it yet, mate", replied Moss

"That sounds awfully like disloyalty to me, Moss. You know what happened to the last Owsla Captain who acted like that.", pointed out Vervain

"I was just saying.... Look, whats the point of 'anging round this plague warren?", asked Moss

"I'm not too sure it really is a plague warren.", replied Vervain

"Surely you aint forgotten the mad old rabbit we found last time, 'ave you!", snorted Moss

"How do you explain that then?", asked Vervain, pointing, as Marigold and two other rabbits emerged from the warren to silflay

"Frith mate!! You're actually right!", exclaimed Moss

"And when haven't I been right?", asked Vervain

"Well, there was that time you said an eagle was flying around Efrafa, and then there was the time you said the ice could support the weight of the mark, then....", started Moss

"Shhh!! There's someone coming!", whispered Vervain

They both watched in silence, as the Watership group walked into the open

"I knew it! It's The Outsiders. They must have something to do with this warren. I bet it was them who set up that plague warren trick.", continued Vervain

"Hazel. I didn't expect to see you here.", shouted Marigold, running up to greet the group

"And Primrose... and Bigwig... and Dandelion.... and Fiver!!", she continued, greeting all the Watership rabbits

"And you are?", she asked Gooseberry

"I'm Gooseberry. Pleased to make your acquaintence. I'm from the warren Pimpernel came from.", replied Gooseberry

"We didn't expect to see you here. And you brought your babies too. Oh aren't they adorable!", screeched another of the Redstone does, running across to join them

"Yes, Hello there Hawkbit, pleased to meet you. How are you? I'm very well, thank you for asking.", Hawkbit muttered to himself, as Marigold still failed to notice him

"We came to see if we could find any signs of the rabbits your sentries spotted.", replied Hazel

At that moment, the sound of branches snapping was heard

"What was that?!", shouted Hazel, instinctively bolting forward

"It came from the edge of the bushes!", replied Bigwig

The rabbits ran across to the bush to look, but it was deserted.

"Someone was here recently.", shouted Hazel

"Efrafans Hazel.... Vervain and someone else, judging by the scent.", continued Bigwig

"Oh no.", sighed Fiver

*************

**In the Heart of Efrafa**

"How long has that idiot Vervain been gone now?", shouted Woundwort, standing up on his platform

"Almost 2 days sir. You did tell him not to come back until he found the outsi...", replied one of the lower-ranking officers

"I know what I said. I just dont trust that one. There's always been something about him.", interrupted Woundwort angrilly

"Sir, Captains Vervain and Moss have just come in. They say its important.", spoke another rabbit, appearing at the entrance

"Ah, about time. You are Dismissed! Show them in!", Woundwort spoke to the officer

A few minutes later Vervain and Moss entered.

"Well. What have you to report, and this had better be good!", thundered Woundwort

"Oh it is sir, it is!", started Vervain, in his usual smarmy voice

"We were lost off track sir. Captain Moss here had managed to lose our way. We wandered for days starving and tired, but of course I keep reminding him its all for Efrafa. For you, General. I took....", he continued, as Moss rolled his eyes

"Did you find the Outsider's warren?", shouted Woundwort, cutting off Vervain's great speech

"er... no, not as such General.", replied Vervain

"You know the punishment for failure.", started Woundwort, signalling to some of the other officers

"General, I found the next best thing. I found where the outsiders are staying.", replied Vervain

Woundwort signalled to the officers to fall back

"Go on.", he spoke

"The Plague warren. Along the path of the setting sun. Cowslip wasn't lieing, sir. There are rabbits there. Lots of them, sir. Including Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver and two runners, sir.", replied Vervain

"Is this true Moss, or is it another of his raving stories?", shouted Woundwort, at which Vervain tried to hide his disgust

"It's true this time sir. Saw them myself.", replied Moss

Woundwort paused for a moment to think

"Gather the army. We'll attack them at dusk!", shouted Woundwort

Vervain and Moss turned to leave. As they did, Woundwort spoke again

"And this had better not be a waste of my time Vervain.", he finished

"Oh the General will love me for this one. To think, I could be the one with the honour of being the rabbit who led to the outsiders downfall. I'll be the second most popular officer in Efrafa.", remarked Vervain, as the two captains ran out into the open, not noticing Kehaar sitting on the tree above them

"I shouldn't think thats too likely, mate! Even if we invaded all the warrens under the light of Frith before the moon today, I cant see the army liking you more.", replied Moss

"Shut up!", Vervain snarled back at him

"Kehaar!!", screeched Kehaar taking off

Vervain instinctively dived to the ground in fear.

"It's their bird. Keep it away from me! Keep it away from me!", he shouted, cowering on the floor.

By this time Kehaar had already flown away. Moss stood shaking his head in shame as several of the other officers sniggered at Vervain.

*************

**At Redstone Warren**

"And you're sure Woundwort's going to attack.", asked Hazel

"yah, hear peeg ugly Vervain talk about it. He say make him look 'peeg popular rabbit'.", replied Kehaar

"Hi Hi! We certainly made him look 'peeg fool'. Hi Hi!", laughed Hannah

"Any idea when they're going to attack?", asked Hazel

"Some other rabbit mentioned something about 'before the moon today'.", replied Hannah

"That probably means they'll attack at dusk.", continued Hazel

"We have plenty of time to move everyone out and cover up our tracks then.", replied Bigwig, looking at the sky

"We couldn't possibly cover up everything. This warren's alot bigger than the last time they came.", pointed out Hickory

"And anyway. Now that Woundwort knows there are rabbits here, he'd keep coming back until he'd crushed the warren. We would have to convince him everyone had gone for good for some reason.", continued Hazel

"Fiver, can you see anything?", he asked, turning to his brother

There was no reply

"Fiver?", he pressed

"Leave him. He's off again. Maybe's he'll find us a solution.", whispered Bigwig

"Nooo! Elil! Elil!!", Fiver shouted, before running into the warren

"I cant sense anything.", Gooseberry muttered to Hazel

"Well, let's not chance it anyway. I'm sure Fiver knows best.", replied Hazel, heading for the entrance to Redstone

All the other rabbits followed. Hawkbit was the last. Just as he headed for the door, the ear piercing screech of an eagle was heard.

"Bolt for it!!!", shouted Bigwig from in the warren run

The bird clipped the back of Hawkbit's leg, sending him tumbling down the run, knocking over Bigwig in the process

"Are you alright?", asked Primrose

"Oh just fine, thank you. No really, I enjoyed that!", snorted Hawkbit

"Your leg! It's bleeding!", shouted Hickory

"Oh, aren't you the perceptive one!", Hawkbit snarled back

"It's only a little scratch!", pointed out Bigwig, deliberately prodding at it, to get his own back on Hawkbit's sarcasm

"And what are you smiling at?", he snarled at Hazel

"I think I might have just come up with an idea on how to fool Woundwort.", replied Hazel

"Oh no! If it involves me getting hurt again, count me out!", he replied

"Hawkbit, as soon as your leg's a bit better, take the babies back to Watership Down with Primrose.", he decided

"Oh great. I have a bad leg, and now I get stuck with those little furballs. Any more highlights today?", snorted Hawkbit in return

"Meanwhile, Bigwig, come with me!", shouted Hazel, already looking out of the doorway to the run to check the bird had gone

"Where are we going?", asked Bigwig

"I feel like some apples.", replied Hazel

*************

**Soon, at an orchard**

"Well then. What have you brought us here for?", asked Bigwig

"I have a plan.", replied Hazel

"I thought you might!", replied Bigwig

"Bark! Bark!", shouted Hazel, into a hole near a tree

"Where does she come in to all this?", asked Bigwig

"Woundwort won't give up as long as theres a chance there may be rabbits at Redstone. Well, let's make sure he thinks there isn't anymore!", replied Hazel, leaving Bigwig just as confused as before

"Rabbit Friends come see me. Bark happy.", spoke the badger, emerging from under the tree

"Nice to see you Bark. We need your help.", replied Hazel

"Bark always happy to help friends. We friends.", she replied

"I'll explain everything on the way, come on.", he finished, already heading off

**********

**Back at Redstone**

It was late afternoon by the time the three of them had returned to Redstone.

"Right everybody, listen up. I have a plan....", started Hazel

Everyone leaned forward attentively

"We're going to make Woundwort think the warren has been destroyed by elil.", he continued

"That's why we brought Bark.", continued Bigwig

"But how, Hazel?", asked Marigold

"Hawkbit gave me the idea. We scratch one another. Make some small wounds. It's not much, but it'll leave blood around the warren.", started Hazel

"The Efrafan's will never buy into that. They'll know straight away there's been no attack.", pointed out Gooseberry

"Which is where Bark comes in. If the Efrafan's see blood and a badger skulking about the warren, I dont expect them staying too long to investigate.", continued Hazel

"I help friends. Friends help each other.", spoke Bark

"Once everything has been set up, we cross the river to lose their trail. We can then double back and watch the warren from the safety of cover.", continued Hazel

"If they think the warren has been destroyed, it's unlikely they'll attack again.", finished Bigwig

"Do you really think it'll work, Hazel?", asked Marigold

"We have to trust them, Marigold.", replied Hickory

"I'll go first.", he continued

"That's the spirit!", replied Bigwig

Hickory winced as Bigwig drew his claws across his hind leg. Blood dripped onto the ground.

"Awww. I wish we hadn't sent Hawkbit back now. I would have enjoyed doing that to him.", sighed Bigwig

"I'll go next.", continued Hazel

**********

**Early Evening**

Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver, Hickory and Marigold lay low in the bushes watching Redstone from the other side. The rest of the rabbits had all returned to the down to wait patiently for news. Kehaar swooped down, managing to stay silent for a change, and landed next to Hazel.

"Is Efrafan nearing edge of forest. Many rabbits, yah.", he whispered

"This is it then.", replied Hazel, before ducking for cover as Vervains voice was heard

"There it is General. Filled with healthy rabbits, sir.", whispered Vervain

"Seems awfully quiet to me Vervain. Are you sure this isn't another of your strange dreams?", replied Woundwort

"No sir. Moss confirmed what I'd seen.", replied Vervain

Woundwort glowered at Vervain

"er... M.. must just be sloppy security.", stuttered Vervain

"Well, lets find out. ATTACK!!", shouted Woundwort

The Watership party watched as all the Efrafan officers scurried out from the forest, keeping in tight formation, before splitting to surround the entrance to Redstone. Woundwort gave the order to halt the army, expecting some sort of retaliation. Instead there was silence. Woundwort stared at Vervain, who had suddenly started to look very nervous.

"Over here, sir.", shouted Captain Moss, indicating at the splashes of blood on the ground

"It's fresh. Smells like elil was here, sir.", he continued

"Odd. There should be more than this for such a large warren.", replied Woundwort, coming across to investigate

"General! Over there sir!", shouted Vervain, pointing

Bark emerged from the brambles, walking slowly, and growling

"Everybody. Pull Back! Keep in formation!", he shouted, not noticing that half the officers had already turned anyway. Brave Vervain was at the head of the retreat.

"You heard the General! Retreat! Pull Back!!!", he squealed, fleeing in panic. Woundwort just shook his head.

"I suppose, at least he was right. There were rabbits here!", pointed out Moss, running alongside Woundwort

"That isn't good enough, captain! We're still no closer to finding the outsiders warren! We must find their warren, and smash it!", he shouted back at Moss. Hazel and Bigwig crouched closer to the ground

"Head back to Efrafa!", he continued, as the Efrafans melted back into the forest

After a few minutes, everything fell silent again.

"We did it!", shouted Bigwig, once they were sure everyone had gone

"You were brilliant Bark!", shouted Hazel, running up to the badger

"I helped friends! Bark like to help!", she replied

"You sure did help.", finished Fiver

"And now, thanks to you, our warren will be safe for many seasons to come.", spoke Marigold

Hazel paused for a moment, before speaking.

"Come on everyone. Let's go home!", he finished, under the first shimmering stars of the night

**THE END**


	6. Episode 6: Hannah's Illness

****

**Episode 3.6 - Hannah's Illness**

Notes:

First things first. 3rd Water is an entire series of fanfiction I wrote based upon the TV Series version of Watership Down. Now I know that a lot of people dislike it, but I thought I'd chance posting some of it anyway. I know this Fanfiction category is officially for the Book, but it's the closest thing I could find. In total, There are 13 episodes, and a Christmas Special.

Anyway, The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters were the work of Richard Adams, however, many of the characters in the series were changed, and these belong to Alltime/Decode. This is supposed to a be virtual third series, and is in no way supposed to detract from the official third series. When I originally planned out my third series, I never knew of the existance of the official third series, which has been aired in Canada and Germany. As it has never, and doesn't look as though it ever will be, aired in the UK, I decided to write an alternative series, continuing on from where series 2 (The Homecoming) left off. I am in no way connected with any of the companies mentioned above.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental. Why did I put that? Who knows!

* * *

**Late morning, on Watership Down**

Fiver, Hazel and Hawkbit were sitting chewing on the grass just outside the entrance to the warren

"Looks like Frith's bringing us another beautiful day.", started Hazel

"Must be making up for that awful flood that came!", replied Hawkbit

"Everything's so peaceful and quiet today Hazel. It's strange.", continued Fiver

"Dont worry, that's soon going to change. Time to hide.", replied Hawkbit, running for cover

"Why?", asked Fiver

"Kehaaar!!", screeched Kehaar, before Hawkbit replied

Fiver ducked as Kehaar crashed to the ground. He rolled across the ground for a few seconds, before crashing into The Great Beech tree. Kehaar let out an almighty cry.

"Are you okay?", shouted Hazel, running across

"Me... yah. Fine!", replied Kehaar. He tried to lift his wing, but quickly pulled it back down again

"Okay, so maybe not fly till tomorrow. Kehaar, stupid gull!", he sighed

"You were gone a long time.", continued Hazel

"Fine. You try catch worms on own!", replied Kehaar angrilly

"Steady on Kehaar, I was only saying.", continued Hazel

"Aye! Kehaar Sorry! Hungry, hurt gull is not happy gull!", replied Kehaar

"Why were you out on your own anyway. Why wasn't Hannah with you?", asked Fiver

"She say she sick this morning. Not up to flying.", replied Kehaar

"Odd, she never said anything to us.", continued Hazel

"Come to think of it, has anyone else actually seen her today?", asked Fiver

"You're right. Let's go and find her.", decided Hazel

"Are you coming Hawkbit?", he continued

"uh... I suppose!", grumbled Hawkbit in reply

*************

**Inside the warren**

Hazel, Fiver and Hawkbit headed towards where Hannah normally slept, whilst Kehaar staggered behind them. Primrose and Blackberry were already there

"What is it?", asked Hazel

"She's terrible Hazel.", replied Primrose

"We found her shivering like this not long ago. Primrose was just about to come and find you.", continued Blackberry, who was huddled up against the mouse

"It's the feared s..sickness. Get R...Rowslan.", whispered Hannah, before falling asleep

"Who's Rowslan?", asked Hazel, but there was no reply

"Kehaar, do you know what she's going on about?", asked Hazel

Kehaar sighed

"Is long story.", he replied

"How did I know he was going to say that.", sighed Hawkbit

"Rowslan is brother. When Hanyah live with other mice, oh... long time ago. Whole family suffers from rare sickness, sometimes fatal. Thought might have been fault of bad air at place. Part of reason she left, and went to Nuthanger.", explained Kehaar

"Not affected her for long time, so thought she safe.", he finished

"Fatal! What'll we do Hazel?", screeched Primrose

"What can we do, Kehaar?", replied Hazel, turning to face the gull again

"We do like she say. Find brother. Maybes he help.", replied Kehaar

"Do you know where this place is?", asked Fiver

"Hah! Kehaar always know! Is not far!", he shouted raising his wing, before quickly dropping it in pain again

"Oh wait. Dont tell me! The wing still hurts, so you can't take the easy option of flying there, and we're going to have to do another rediculously long trek overland instead.", sighed Hawkbit sarcastically

"How long do you think it'll be before you can fly again?", asked Hazel

"Early sunrise tomorrow, be fine then.", replied Kehaar

"That's not too long then. I vote we wait.", snorted Hawkbit

Hazel looked at Hannah who was still feverish

"She may not be able to wait that long. We'll have to go now... and take her along with us.", he decided

"How did I know you would say that?", sighed Hawkbit

"Look if you dont want to come along, you don't have to. You can stay and help look after the babies.", replied Hazel, pointing

Hawkbit looked behind him to see Bushthorn eagerly eyeing up his tail as usual

"N.. Now I didn't say I didn't want to come. After all, we do owe it to her. Count me in!", he quickly improvised

"We'd best bring along Pipkin too. He's good at talking to other animals.", finished Hazel

*************

**Outside on the Down**

Hazel, Blackberry, Fiver, Bigwig, Hawkbit, Pipkin and Kehaar were all assembled on the down.

"That ought to help keep her warm.", whispered Blackberry, burying Hannah in Bigwig's long main

"Hey, just watch the hair will you.", replied Bigwig

"I dont think I've ever seen you look so worried before. Trust you to worry about your hair!", joked Hawkbit. He soon wished he hadn't, as Bigwig cuffed him.

"Are you sure you want to come with us, Blackberry?", asked Hazel

"Hey, it's about time I got to go somewhere. I haven't been out in ages.", she replied

"Come on then. Let's not waste any more time.", decided Hazel

"Lead on Kehaar.", he finished

*************

**Early Afternoon**

The group arrived in a field, full with wheat.

"This looks new, but smells familiar.", muttered Hazel, as they all stopped

"Is far side of Nuthanger. Cat prowl field often. Best watch out.", replied Kehaar

"Oh, and just how long were you going to let us stand here before telling us that.", sighed Hawkbit

Hazel looked at the sky

"Do you think we'll be there before sunset?", asked Hazel

"Oh yah. We near now. Come to Town soon. We find him there.", replied Kehaar

_Writer's note: Anyone who's interested, this town is real. It's Kingsclere, just over 2 miles to the North East of the Down - Now there's some continuity for you all!_

"We'll be there soon? Why do I get the feeling we're going to keep hearing that.", sighed Hawkbit

"I'm sure Kehaar wouldn't mean to tell us it, unless he thought it was true.", argued Pipkin

"Everyone. Wait!", shouted Bigwig

"What is it?", asked Hazel

"Over there! Man's entering the field in one of those big Hrududu's.", shouted Bigwig

Everyone looked, to see a large combine harvester entering the field.

"It's heading this way!", shouted Hazel

"Well let's not hang around to wait for it. Let's get moving!", shouted Hazel

Everyone started to run, except for Pipkin, who was frozen with fear

"Pipkin, come on!", shouted Hazel, turning to run back

"The Hrududu's coming. It's going to get me Hazel!", shouted Pipkin in fear

"Oh no! It's not going to happen this time!", shouted Hazel, pushing Pipkin to get him moving

"Come on!", shouted Bigwig from cover of some bushes at the far edge of the field, as Pipkin finally started to run, with Hazel following

As they watched, Hazel suddenly disappeared.

"What in the name of Frith just happened!", shouted Bigwig, as Pipkin arrived

Hazel's head suddenly appeared from a hole in the ground. He climbed out, and started limping towards the others. The harvester gained ground on him

"It's going to get him!", shouted Pipkin

"Not again. Does anyone have the distinct feeling we've been in this situation before!", snorted Hawkbit

"No! The Black Rabbit isn't going to take anyone this time!", shouted Bigwig

"Take Hannah!", he continued, handing the sleeping mouse to Blackberry

"Why?", she replied, before Bigwig suddenly ran out into the field

"What are you doing?", Hazel shouted back

"You just keep moving. Get to cover!", replied Bigwig, before running up alongside the harvester. It suddenly pulled to a stop

"Bloomin' rabbits!", was heard coming from the tractor, as Bigwig began running in the opposite direction to Hazel

"He's distracting the farmer!", shouted Blackberry

"You mean you never thought of that! I thought you came up with all the good ideas!", muttered Hawkbit

"I come up with good ideas. Bigwig just comes up with ideas!", sighed Blackberry

"Oh no! He has firestick!", shouted Kehaar

"Dont worry. He'll never get Bigwig!", replied Hazel

He was right. The farmer fired twice, both of which missed, due to Bigwig's imaginative direction changing.

"You see. He's into cover now! Good Old Bigwig!", shouted Hazel

"Come on. Why we waiting. Big Owsla captain not be very happy.", shouted Kehaar, as the farmer started up his harvester again

*************

**Later, overlooking the town**

It was very early evening by the time the group reached a hill overlooking the town.

"There. Family live somewhere down there, Hazel!", spoke Kehaar, pointing at a cemetary on the outskirts

"Do you know exactly where?", replied Hazel

Kehaar shook his head

"Well, there's not that much area to cover. Come on lads.... not forgetting Blackberry of course, let's split up into groups of two.", started Bigwig

"Kehaar, you go with Hazel and Fiver. I'll stick with Pipkin and Hannah, so if anyone finds them, come and find us.", he continued

"That leaves you Blackberry, and um...", he continued, before Blackberry interrupted

"It leaves me with Hawkbit. Oh thanks alot Bigwig!", she snorted

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Hawkbit, so everyone lay off him.", shouted Hazel

Bigwig nodded in agreement with Hazel

"Good luck!", he secretly whispered to Blackberry as they split up

*************

**In the Cemetary**

Pipkin hopped tentatively across to a small blackbird, as Bigwig watched from the shadows nearby

"Hello. Me Pipkin!", he started

The blackbird just looked back at him

"Sorry to bother such a great bird as you...", he started

Bigwig chuckled to himself at Pipkin's flattery

"... but I wondered if you'd be so kind as to help us find a friend. Do you know of any mice around here, please?", he asked nicely

The bird paused for a moment, before finally replying

"One mouse in far corner. Near biggest stone with man carvings on it.", she spoke

"I cant believe how he's so good at this!", Bigwig sighed to himself

"Thank you so very very much.", finished Pipkin, heading back towards Bigwig and Hannah

*************

"Got anything yet?", Blackberry shouted to Hawkbit

"Any second now.... the sarcasm.", she muttered to herself, rolling her eyes

"Oh yes. Saw feet. It's great! Really it is!", he replied, just as predicted

"Blackberry, Hawkbit! We think we know where they are!", shouted Bigwig, appearing nearby

"Have you seen the others?", he continued

"No, but I'm sure they'll be around somewhere.", replied Blackberry

"Well, that narrows it down a bit.", remarked Hawkbit

*************

"Can you sense anything?", asked Hazel

"I dont know. All I've been able to see recently is mist. It's strange.", replied Fiver

"That's how I didn't see any danger back at the field. Nearly got you and Bigwig killed", he continued, hanging his head in shame

"Dont blame yourself. You cant be expected to see everything that's coming.", replied Hazel, putting his arm on his brother's shoulder to try and comfort him

"Hazel right! You allowed to not see some things. Kehaar not see things always. Is why wing get hurt!", continued Kehaar, just managing to lift his wing

"I can see danger now though!", shouted Fiver suddenly

"What is it? What are the visions telling you?", asked Hazel

"No there! Cat! Scatter!", he shouted, pointing

Hazel and Fiver darted off in the same direction. Kehaar, made a vain attempt to fly, but crashed straight back down on the ground. He then started to clumsily run away

"Where did she come from!", whispered Hazel

"We'd best get out of here!", he continued

"KEARRGHHH!!!", screeched Kehaar, as the cat pounced on his injured wing.

"What's going on!", shouted Bigwig, running with the others to join Fiver and Hazel crouched behind a gravestone

"Stupid Cat. It's got Kehaar!", replied Hazel

"He's bigger than her. He can easily fight her off!", pointed out Hawkbit

"Not with his wing like that he cant!", replied Hazel

"So what are you suggesting we do?", asked Hawkbit

Hazel paused to think for a moment before answering

"All of us charge at her together. She's not likely to take on all of us! She's more likely to flee.", suggested Hazel

"It's a crazy idea.... I like it!", replied Bigwig

"Pipkin, stay here with Hannah.", he continued, handing Hannah down from his neck

"Keha-haaaR! Rotten Stinking Cat!!", screeched Kehaar, trying in vain to fight back

"What's wrong? Not fighting back I see. Why dont we just play instead?", replied the cat evilly

The cat raised her front paw to strike at Kehaar.

"RAHHH!!!", shouted Bigwig, leading the group, as they charged

The cat turned, just in time to see Bigwig slam into the side of her.

She stood up again, and looked at the group in fear.

"You'll regret this, long-ears. You'll regret this!", she whispered, before running off

"Not likely, seeing as we wont be staying here long enough.", laughed Hawkbit

"Are you alright, Kehaar?", asked Hazel

"Yah, be fine in a minute. Stupid Cat no bother me!", replied Kehaar

"Come on then everyone. Let's not waste any more time.", finished Bigwig, heading off in the direction Pipkin had been given

*************

**In the corner of the Cemetary**

"There. That must be it!", whispered Blackberry, pointing to a small hole in an old wooden hut

"Go on Pipkin. You try and see if you can get a response.", continued Hazel

Everyone stayed back, as Pipkin hopped forward, and leaned over the hole

"Hello?", he shouted

There was no reply

"Rowslan? Are you there?", he continued, however there was still no reply

"I'm a friend of Hannah...", he continued

Suddenly a scruffy looking mouse stuck his head out of the entrance

"Hannah? What do you know about Hannah?", asked the mouse

"She lives with us on Watership Down.", continued Hazel, as the rest of the group joined Pipkin

"She's not well. We thought you might be able to help.", continued Bigwig

"Why would I want to help her, after what she did to us?", snorted Rowslan

At that moment, Hannah muttered a few words

"Rowslan. I found you. Where's Mother?...", she managed before dropping off again

"She's dead. Has been for a long time.", replied Rowslan 

"You mean the sickness got her?", asked Hazel

"No. We worked out how to cure that ages ago. She died of a broken heart. After Hannah left, her mother never got over the pain. She died shortly after.", sniffed Rowslan, before pausing

"Hannah turned her back on her family, so I'm turning my back on her. Let her suffer!", he continued, angrilly, turning to face the other way

"What are we going to do Hazel?", whispered Fiver

"Leave it to me.", he smiled back

"We know she left. But it wasn't because she didn't care...", he started. Rowslan didn't turn back

"She left because she...er... cared too much.", he continued

"Oh really?", snorted Rowslan, without turning round

"Oh yes. She was so proud of her family, that she left to tell everyone else.", continued Hazel

Rowslan turned his head slightly

"She said that?", he asked

"Why of course. All she ever talks of is how great her family is. She tells our babies stories of your courage and bravery all the time. Isn't that right, Bigwig?", continued Hazel, nudging him

"Oh, er yes. We um... never imagined that everything she said would be true. We never realised anyone could be so... great.", agreed Bigwig

Rowslan turned to face them fully with a tear in his eye

"I can't believe she said that. How could I ever have doubted her? Oh, I've been a terrible brother!", he cried, collapsing to the ground despondently

"It's not too late to show her how much you care.", spoke Hazel, comfortingly

Rowslan, paused for a minute, before wiping away the tears

"You're right! I'll be back soon.", he replied, before scurrying away. 

"Hannah never said anything about how great her family is.", muttered Hawkbit

"We know that, But he doesn't.", laughed Bigwig

A few moments later Rowslan returned with a strange looking plant.

*************

**Late Evening**

"So how is she?", asked Hazel, as Rowslan emerged from his home again

"Oh, she's responding well. Our family always does. She'll be fine by the next round moon.", replied Rowslan

"We'll send Kehaar to come back for her then, assuming his wing's okay.", decided Hazel

"Why! Where are we going?", asked Hawkbit

"Home! I dont think it's wise to wait around for that cat to come back.", replied Hazel

"I'll second that.", agreed Bigwig

"And remember. You can visit our wonderful family here anytime you like!", shouted Rowslan, as they all turned and back towards the Down

**THE END**


	7. Episode 7: The Contest

****

**Episode 3.7 - The Contest**

Notes:

First things first. 3rd Water is an entire series of fanfiction I wrote based upon the TV Series version of Watership Down. Now I know that a lot of people dislike it, but I thought I'd chance posting some of it anyway. I know this Fanfiction category is officially for the Book, but it's the closest thing I could find. In total, There are 13 episodes, and a Christmas Special.

Anyway, The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters were the work of Richard Adams, however, many of the characters in the series were changed, and these belong to Alltime/Decode. This is supposed to a be virtual third series, and is in no way supposed to detract from the official third series. When I originally planned out my third series, I never knew of the existance of the official third series, which has been aired in Canada and Germany. As it has never, and doesn't look as though it ever will be, aired in the UK, I decided to write an alternative series, continuing on from where series 2 (The Homecoming) left off. I am in no way connected with any of the companies mentioned above.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental. Why did I put that? Who knows!

* * *

**Early Afternoon, in the Honeycomb**

"I'm starving!", groaned Pipkin to Hazel

"Let's go out and see if we can find some flayrah! Pleeease!", he continued, jumping on the spot

Hazel thought for a minute

"Pleeease! Please, please, please, please, pleeease!", continued Pipkin

"Oh alright, I suppose we could. It's about time the babies learned some skills in raiding anyway.", replied Hazel

"Oh! Did I hear someone mention a raid?", shouted Dandelion, seemingly appearing from nowhere

"Yes, Dandelion. I was saying to Pipkin, lets bring the babies. They can watch and learn from a distance.", Hazel repeated

"Are you sure its safe?", asked Primrose, also appearing from nowhere with her family

"By Frith! Where do you all keep appearing from suddenly?", joked Hazel

Primrose, however, was not laughing, but continued looking sternly at Hazel

"Dont worry. They'll be fine. We'll not take them too close.", he finished, already heading for the entrance to the warren

As Hazel led up the run, they bumped into Hawkbit and Captain Broom who were just coming in

_Writer's Note: Wow! A whole 13 lines without a mention of Hawkbit! ;)_

"Where's everyone going?", asked Hawkbit

"We're going to raid the farm.", replied Hazel

"In this weather. Not Likely!", snorted Hawkbit

"Why. What's wrong with the weather?", asked Hazel

Hawkbit shook himself, soaking Hazel

"Is it raining outside?", he asked

Hawkbit looked back at Hazel with a 'What a stupid Question' look, but didn't answer. Hazel continued past them, and stood his head out into the rain

"Much as I don't like to say it, Hawkbit's right. We cant go out in this.", he shouted back

"Quite a storm out there, isn't it, ma boy. Reminds me of the time....", started Captain Broom

"Right, I'm getting into the warm.", snorted Hawkbit, hastily avoiding another life story from the captain. He started to head down the run, before finding his way blocked by Bushthorn.

"Oh no! Not this again! Can't you bother someone else? Look at Bigwig - he's got loads of hair you could cling on to.", continued Hawkbit

He walked past the kitten and, after a few seconds, felt the usual weight on his tail.

"You mean we're giving up on the raid, Hazel?", asked Pipkin

"We dont have much choice. We cant take the little ones out in this.", replied Hazel

"But I'm starving.", pleaded Pipkin

"You'll have to stick to the grass for today. We'll get some flayrah tomorrow, I promise.", replied Hazel, as they all hopped back into the Honeycomb

"None of us will be able to think of anything but food now, though.", sighed Pipkin

"Well, I know. How's about a story to take everyone's mind off things?", suggested Hazel

"Oh. Sounds like a great idea.", continued Dandelion

"Gather round everyone.", he continued

"Why does Dandelion always get to tell the stories?", asked Pipkin

"Well, I was known to be Sandleford's greatest storyteller for 3 seasons in a row!", replied Dandelion

"Please, dont mention Sandleford. I'm trying to forget about that place.", muttered Gooseberry

"Besides, that was ages ago. How come you still get to tell the stories to everyone. I'm way better than you these days. I've been practising!", continued Pipkin, triumphantly

"Oh is that so. Well, forgive me for not believing you, Pipkin.", replied Dandelion

Pipkin's eyes filled up

"Dont be so harsh! I've heard him, and he's getting quite good Dandelion. You should give him a chance!", interrupted Fiver

"Now there's an idea to help everyone forget about food for a short while.", spoke Hazel

"What?", asked Bigwig

"A Contest. Between Pipkin and Dandelion.", continued Hazel

"er... dont you think Pipkin's a little young to be fighting with Dandelion?", whispered Bigwig

"Dont be silly Bigwig. I meant a storytelling contest. You both tell us the best story you can, and we'll let the warren decide.", finished Hazel

"Sounds fair enough to me.", replied Dandelion

"Let's get everyone assembled then.", decided Bigwig, already moving off to find the others, secretly disappointed at the lack of a fight

*************

**Soon...**

"ooh, this is exciting, isn't it.", squeaked Clover

"Shhhh, they're about to start.", replied Blackavar

"So who get's to go first then Hazel?", asked Dandelion

"Me first! Me first! Me Me Me!!!", chanted Pipkin excitedly

Hazel looked at Dandelion

"I think the defender should really go first!", replied Hazel

"Awww!", sighed Pipkin

"Dont worry, you'll get your turn. Go ahead Dandelion.", continued Hazel

Dandelion cleared his throat, and stepped forward into the middle of a large circle of the assembled rabbits

"It's the rain thats keeping us down here, so I'm going to tell everyone the story of Elahrairah and The Flood", spoke Dandelion, before taking a deep breath

Everyone fell silent, as he began

"There was a time, when it never rained. Frith kept the world warm and dry all of the time. There were no lakes, rivers or streams."

"Everyone lived happily. The plants and other animals, never having had water before, survived fine on Frith's glow alone."

"Amongst all this, Elahrairah and Rabscuttle could live happily in the open, only ever having to worry about Elil."

Dandelion paused briefly, before continuing

"But one day everything began to change. Frith became upset, and began to cry"

"His tears covered all the world for the first time with water"

"They filled the valleys, they soaked the trees, they swamped the lettuces."

"The ground disappeared under his tears, and all those rabbits it covered, stopped running."

"Elahrairah knew he had to do something to save his people. So he and Rabscuttle journeyed to visit Prince Rainbow, Frith's messenger."

"The journey was hard, for Prince Rainbow was not always easy to find. Elahrairah had to use all his cunning to move safely through the forest, constantly on the lookout for Elil, whilst all the time battling against the tears of Lord Frith."

"A lesser rabbit would have given up, and Rabscuttle suggested it to him many times. However, Elahrairah loved his people, and could not bear to see them taken by the Black Rabbit. So he continued."

"Eventually, his perserverance paid off. Him and Rabscuttle found Prince Rainbow."

" 'Prince Rainbow', spoke Elahrairah, 'Why is Frith crying. Have we upset him in some way?'. To which Prince Rainbow replied, 'It is not you, nor any other animal on this world which made him like he is. One of his favourite creatures from another world was destroyed. Frith mourns their loss.' "

" 'But we cannot live as he mourns. My people are all dying.', argued Elahrairah."

" 'Then you must find a way to help ease his suffering.', replied Prince Rainbow"

"Elahrairah listened to what Prince Rainbow had to say with great interest. Somehow he had to cheer up Frith. He thought for a moment, before suddenly coming up with an ingenious idea."

"He asked Prince Rainbow to carry a message to Frith telling him that his favourite from another world could also be found on this one."

"Very soon, Frith came over the hilltop to where Elahrairah was waiting."

"His tears stopped. 'Where are they?' asked Frith."

" 'They are among us, but they are very small my lord. Even you may not be able to see them.', spoke Elahrairah"

" 'If only there was some way you could see them closer up....', he muttered to himself."

" 'If being closer would enable me to see them one more time, then I'll bring them closer to me.', replied Frith, exactly as Elahrairah had hoped"

"With that Frith began to change the world. He raised the hills; he raised the fields; he raised most of his world, but not all. Into those parts, the water settled."

"It didn't take Frith long to realise that he had been tricked, and he burned red with anger."

"You have pulled some dirty tricks in your time, Prince Rabbit, but this is the worst yet. You cannot play with emotions. For this you must, and will be punished."

"Rabscuttle backed off in fear, but Elahrairah stepped forward. Climbing to the top of the tallest hill to be as close as possible to Frith, he spoke 'But Lord, I did this for you. All the animals on this world of yours are now closer to you, and we are happy, for it is no secret that each and every one of us loves you dearly.' "

"Frith paused to think. He was still furious with Elahrairah's trick, but the Prince had made him realise just how unfair he had been to those who depended upon him. He suddenly felt a renewed compassion for them all, and shone brighter than ever."

" 'The world will never again be rid of the lasting tears upon it. I may be upset again some days, however no matter how bad things are, your people can always be safe somewhere close to me, and I promise that one day soon, I will be happy again.' "

"And Frith has always remained true to that. Watership Down is one of those places close to Frith and, no matter how upset, his tears have never reached us here.", finished Dandelion

All of the rabbits, who had sat in silence, burst out cheering, as Dandelion stepped back.

"Very well told Dandelion.", spoke Hazel

"Yes, nice one Dandelion.", continued Primrose

"Me never hear such nice story. Yar-ah-ahhh!", screeched Kehaar, bursting out crying

"Yeah, okay Kehaar, calm down. You still have Pipkin to listen to yet.", interrupted Bigwig, as Pipkin stepped forward

Pipkin cleared his throat. At that, everyone instinctively fell silent.

"What story are you going to tell us this time?", asked Hazel

Pipkin paused, attempting to appear phased by the question, but it was clear his mind was already made up

"I would like to tell everyone the story of Elahrairah and the Hrair-eth Elil", he started, before pausing again to take a deep breath, and to allow Kehaar's last sobs to die away

"Now there is not a rabbit still running who doesn't know the story of Frith's Blessing, where Frith originally caused Elahrairah to become the Prince with a thousand enemies. Frith also gave Elahrairahs people the gift of cunning and trickery, to help them save themselves from the elil."

"It couldn't just end there. The Elil did as Frith had intended. They prevented Elahrairah's people from ruling the world at first."

"After a time, however, its effectiveness began to fade. Every day that Frith shone, Elahrairah became cleverer and more cunning."

"His people came to avoid the Elil more and more. Gradually the rabbits began to spread everywhere again."

"At the same time the Elil, who could no longer catch Frith's people as easily, began to fall in number."

"Frith watched this, and worried. He didn't want to see a repeat of the problems Elahrairah's people had caused earlier."

"At the same time though, how could he stop them."

"He had already given the Elil there means to slay his children. He couldn't give them more."

"At the same time, he couldn't take away the gift he had given to Elahrairah"

"Finally he came up with an idea. A new species of Elil. One which even Frith's people could not outwit."

"The new elil had to be different, if Elahrairah were not to outsmart it."

"It had to have stealth to be able to move through the world without being sensed."

"It had to be able to move through the air, or over the land."

"However, Frith did not simply want another Elil with claws and teeth to kill instantly. This one had to work slowly."

"It could either kill them, or work together with the other Elil. Weakening Elahrairah's people, so the thousand could move in"

"And so it was. Frith unleashed yet another species onto the world. One which no creature, not even Elahrairah's could see. The Invisible Elil!"

"It worked as Frith expected. Not even Elahrairah with his cunning could save his people from it. The Rabbit numbers began to fell."

"What Frith hadn't expected, however, was that it could work too well. Whole warren's were wiped out in days."

"Before long, Elahrairah's people were on the brink of extinction. Frith suddenly realised he had gone too far."

"He realised he had to change things before it was too late, so he summoned Elahrairah"

" 'Elahrairah.', he spoke, 'I have told you before. You're people cannot rule the world. However, I am going to change some things.' "

" 'With your cunning, you can avoid the elil.' "

" 'You're people cannot see it before it comes, however once it hits your people, I shall make it so others can sense it, and escape to safety. A second sight to see which of your people has been infected by the invisible elil.' "

" 'However, to be fair, the other elil can sense this too. They will be able to attack those of your people who are close to death' "

" 'This elil will no longer just be your enemy, though. It can assist the other elil, or it can slay them too. You will just never know' "

" 'The only thing you do know is this. There are some elil that even you cannot contend with. But always remember my promise - you're people will never be destroyed', finished Frith"

"And so the Great Sickness was born. To this day it lurks the hills, praying on weak rabbits, and leaving them for the Black Rabbit"

"As with everything, though, Elahrairah's people were resourceful. He did find some plants which, when eaten by his people, can sometimes scare away the invisible elil, even once it has taken hold. Ultimately though, Frith was right. It can never be totally stopped, as long as he wishes it to be that way.", finished Pipkin

As with Dandelion, the assembled crowd cheered as he finished, and stepped back from the circle

"That was brilliant Pipkin. It's quite clear you've been practising. Well done!", congratulated Hazel

Kehaar just burst out crying for no apparent reason again

"Okay everyone. I know you're all excited after hearing such wonderful tales, but lets not forget this is a contest. It's up to you to decide who is the greatest storyteller. It's the classic stone voting system. Place a stone in that pile for newcomer Pipkin, or one in that pile for the defender Dandelion.", spoke Hazel

"We'll be back to check on the results later.", he continued, before turning to Bigwig

"You guard those stones, and make sure there's no cheating. On Owsla's honour!", he finished

Some of the rabbits rushed to place their votes, whilst others retreated to their burrows to think. Kehaar just continued to roll on the ground crying.

"There's something not quite right with that gull.", whispered Hawkbit

*************

**Later**

What seemed like days to Pipkin, but was in actual fact only a few hours soon passed. Hazel entered the Honeycomb to find everyone already assembled

"Glad to see you all back. Everyone's vote is in. Bigwig should be just about finished counting by now.... That's assuming you can count to Hrair Biggy!", he joked

Everyone sniggered, although there was no response from the Owsla Captain. Suddenly he turned and hopped silently across to Hazel

"Dandelion, Pipkin. Both step forward.", spoke Hazel

Instead the two rabbits simply stood still as everyone else instinctively stepped back.

"It's going to be Dandelion for sure.", whispered Hawkbit

"I dont know. I've never seen him look so frightened before.", replied Blackavar, as Bigwig whispered in Hazel's ear

"The winner is...", started Hazel, deliberately pausing to drag things out for dramatic effect

Pipkin twitched nervously as Hazel took a deep breath.

"Both of you.", he finally announced proudly

There were gasps of shock from all those assembled.

"Both of you received the same number of votes Hrair. That means you are both as good a storyteller as the other.", he continued

"er... Hazel.", whispered Bigwig, looking nowhere near as cheerful

"What?", replied Hazel

"Aren't you aware of the convention for these storytelling contests?", asked Bigwig

"Convention?", replied Hazel, the smile disappearing from his face

"In the event of a tie, the Chief Rabbit must always make the final decision.", continued Bigwig

"Why did nobody tell me about this before?", sighed Hazel, before turning back to the audience

"er... As you would expect, I, as leader must pick a winner. er...", he started, before glancing at both Dandelion and Pipkin

"But I will need some time to think about this.", he finished, quickly avoiding having to decide on the spot, and retreating to his burrow. Primrose followed him

"You dont sound too happy.", she spoke, once they were safely out of earshot

"I dont want to have to choose between them.", replied Hazel

"I can understand that, but do you have a choice?", asked Primrose

"If I have to choose one, it's going to upset the other. Personally, I prefer Dandelion, but Pipkin has put his whole heart into this and would be devastated to lose. I'm sure Dandelion wouldn't mind Pipkin winning, but I could never look him in the eyes again, knowing I'd allowed him to lose just to avoid upsetting Pipkin.", continued Hazel

"As Chief Rabbit, sometimes there will be difficult choices. It's the strength of a leader to always find a way, Hazel.", finished Primrose

*************

**Back in the Honeycomb**

"Do you think Hazel will be long? I hope not.", shouted Pipkin, excitedly

"I'm sure he's putting a lot of thought into it.", replied Bigwig

"Well, I know I'm not waiting. I'm going out to silflay.", decided Hawkbit, heading for the run

"Are you okay, Fiver?", asked Bigwig, noticing Fiver shivering

"I dont know. There's danger close by.", he replied

"Like what?", asked Bigwig

"I'm not sure. All I can see, all I can ever see these days is a vague mist. I can hear somebody calling my name, but I dont know who.", replied Fiver

"Well, All of the Owsla's been underground all day with the contest, so perhaps it would be wise to take out a sentry before it gets to dark. It'll put yur mind at rest.", decided Bigwig

Fiver was about to reply, when Hawkbit was suddenly heard squealing

"A Fox! A Fox! There's a fox heading down the run!!", he squealed, running into the Honeycomb

"Everybody get back. Pimpernel, Gooseberry, Blackavar. Let's rush at him. Hopefully we can scare him before he gets out of the narrow run.", shouted Bigwig, already heading towards the main run

There was panic as all the rabbits ran round trying to follow Bigwig's orders. Within seconds, the 3 bucks were alongside Bigwig, as they ran up the run.

"Rahhhh!!!!", shouted Bigwig, charging first at the fox

For a second, the fox decided to hold his ground, but as soon as he realised he was outnumbered, and in a confined space, he changed his mind and turned

Bigwig slammed his head into the side of the Fox, sending him flying up the run. The Fox yelped, before running out into the open

"And dont come back!", shouted Bigwig, as the 4 of them emerged into the open just in time to see the Fox disappearing into the forest at the bottom of the run

"What in the name of Frith is going on?", shouted Hazel, running out of his burrow and into the Honeycomb

"A blasted fox! Nearly had me!", shouted Hawkbit

"And I didn't even see it coming.", continued Fiver

"It's alright everybody. It's gone now!", shouted Bigwig, re-entering the warren

At this, Hazel suddenly had an idea.

"So have you decided who wins the contest yet Hazel? Have you, Have you, Have you?", shouted Pipkin

"Yes Pipkin, I have.", replied Hazel

Everyone in the Honeycomb fell silent

"It was not necessary for me to decide. The warren had already decided it. You're both equally good storytellers.", started Hazel

"That fox was proof. Do you really think that was just normal elil? No, it was sent specifically by Frith, to show how your wonderful storytelling can attract animals from miles around.", he continued

"With that, I name both Pipkin and Dandelion as Chief Storytellers of Watership Down.", he finished

"Two? Does that really work?", asked Pipkin

"Of course it does. In fact, it could be the basis for a whole new story.", replied Dandelion

Pipkin's eyes lit up

"I'm going to get working on this new story.", he shouted, running off

"Not without me you aren't. Wait up!", shouted Dandelion, chasing after him

"A fox sent by Frith? Where do you come up with these brilliant ideas?", whispered Bigwig

"Are you sure you aren't the true storyteller round here", he continued, at which they both chuckled

"We shall see Bigwig. We shall see!"

**THE END**


	8. Episode 8: Journey To Frith

****

**Episode 3.8 - Journey to Frith**

Notes:

First things first. 3rd Water is an entire series of fanfiction I wrote based upon the TV Series version of Watership Down. Now I know that a lot of people dislike it, but I thought I'd chance posting some of it anyway. I know this Fanfiction category is officially for the Book, but it's the closest thing I could find. In total, There are 13 episodes, and a Christmas Special.

Anyway, The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters were the work of Richard Adams, however, many of the characters in the series were changed, and these belong to Alltime/Decode. This is supposed to a be virtual third series, and is in no way supposed to detract from the official third series. When I originally planned out my third series, I never knew of the existance of the official third series, which has been aired in Canada and Germany. As it has never, and doesn't look as though it ever will be, aired in the UK, I decided to write an alternative series, continuing on from where series 2 (The Homecoming) left off. I am in no way connected with any of the companies mentioned above.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental. Why did I put that? Who knows!

* * *

**Nuthanger Farm**

"Great day for a raid isn't it, Lads", started Bigwig, as Hawkbit, Dandelion and Fiver tucked into the vegetables in the garden

"Now remember. Everyone stay alert. I haven't seen the cat about yet, so she could be anywhere.", spoke Hazel

"Hey there's five of us Hazel. One of us is bound to notice her, before she gets too close. Besides which Fiver hasn't seen anything.", replied Bigwig

"I keep telling you. Something isn't right with my visions. All I ever see these days is clouded and misty.", replied Fiver

"Hazel, If you're so worried, why dont you begin eating. By the time you actually start, we'll have to go again.", suggested Hawkbit

"The lettuce here just keeps getting better and better, dont you think.", remarked Dandelion

"Wait!", shouted Fiver

"What is it?", replied Hazel, spitting a mouthful of lettuce at Hawkbit in the process

"Do you hear something?", asked Fiver

Everyone fell silent

"Well, I cant hear anything!", replied Hawkbit, turning back to continue eating

"I'm sure I heard someone calling your name.", replied Fiver

"My name? Who!", replied Hazel

"I... I dont know. The voice sounds familiar, but I cant tell who it is.", replied Fiver

"Well, I may not be able to hear anything, but I can certainly see something. The cat's on our trail. Let's get moving.", whispered Bigwig, pointing at Tabatha sniffing around at the edge of the garden

Everyone dashed for the nearby bushes

"Well, we got some flayrah at least.", panted Dandelion as they ran

"Yeah, but not much.", snorted Hawkbit in reply

"Wait, where's Fiver!", shouted Hazel suddenly

They all stopped and looked back. Fiver was still sat in the middle of the garden. Tabatha had already started creeping towards him

"Fiver! Come on!", shouted Hazel

At that moment, Fiver collapsed on the ground, and started groaning

"Not now!", shouted Hazel, running up to him

"He's off on another of those dreams. If he warns us there's a cat approaching, I'll cuff him, I really will!", continued Bigwig

"Bigwig, you and Hawkbit do something to distract that cat. Dandelion, help me move him!", shouted Hazel, as Tabatha began running

"Hey! Over here!", shouted Bigwig, running off to one side

"Woo-oo!", continued Hawkbit

Tabatha changed direction to follow them, as Hazel and Dandelion began dragging Fiver towards cover

"It's working. She's heading the other way. Come on!", muttered Hazel

"You call yourself a cat!", shouted Bigwig

"I've seen scarier mice!", continued Hawkbit

"I notice you say that from a distance, Long-Ears!", purred Tabatha, before heading back in the direction of Hazel, Dandelion and Fiver

"Over here you flea-bitten pole-scratcher!", shouted Bigwig

"It doesn't seem to be working, Bigwig", Hawkbit muttered under his breath, as Tabatha continued running towards Hazel

"Get ready to run.... Very fast!", Bigwig whispered to him

"Why dont I like the sound of that!", sighed Hawkbit, as Bigwig turned and charged towards Tabatha

"Raaahhh!!", he shouted, slamming into the side of her

Tabatha flew sideways, rolled, then landed on her feet. Hawkbit watched from cover, as Bigwig ran in the opposite direction to Hazel, with her hissing violently at his heels

"Get him through the bushes. Now!", shouted Hazel, as him and Dandelion dragged Fiver, who lay motionless

The two bucks scrambled through the bushes with him, then collapsed with exhaustion.

"Where's Bigwig?", panted Hazel, as Hawkbit joined them

"I dont... know! The cat.... was chasing him last time I saw him.", Hawkbit panted back

At that moment, they heard Bigwig yelp in pain. Hazel, Hawkbit and Dandelion looked at one another in shock

"Frith no!", shouted Hawkbit

"Dandelion. Quickly! Go take a look!", shouted Hazel

Dandelion stepped forward, before ducking as he heard running. Bigwig suddenly jumped into the bushes, joining the other 4, before collapsing on the ground

"Bigwig. You're alright! Oh, Thank Frith!", shouted Hazel

"We heard you before. What happened?", asked Dandelion

"Knocked over a load of man's strange metal objects that they use to dig the garden. Caught my hind leg it did!", shouted Bigwig, indicating at a small cut on his leg

"Still, cat came off worse I think. She wont be bothering us for a while!", he continued

"How's Fiver?", he finished

"He's out completely. He's still breathing, but there's no other life in him. It's almost as if there's no-one there.", replied Hazel

"Let's get him back to Watership Down. It's safer there.", finished Bigwig

*************

**Meanwhile....**

"Fiver! Fiver, wake up!", came a familiar sounding voice. Fiver didn't know why, but he recognised the voice from somewhere.

He slowly opened his eyes. At first, all he could see was a strange mist.

"Fiver, come on!", continued the voice

Fiver's vision gradually cleared. The mist began to develop into solid objects. He blinked twice then, as he looked around, he gasped. Nothing looked the same. There was no sign of the farm, or even Watership Down. Just meadows, and rolling hills leading into the distance as far as he see. A stream of clear blue water ran past nearby. Rabbits hopped about freely, not looking the least bit worried about elil, while the sun sat low in the sky.

"Wh...who are you, and where in Frith's name am I?", asked Fiver

"It's me, Violet. And this is the Land Beyond Life.", replied the familiar sounding doe

Fiver paused in shock, before speaking

"The Land Beyond Life? B... but I was just in the garden at Nuthanger. It's not possible. I never saw the Black Rabbit.", replied Fiver

"Not everyone actually sees the Black Rabbit you know. Some just hear his call, and know its time to go.", replied Violet

"I only heard someone calling Hazel. I've not stopped running! I shouldn't be here!", shouted Fiver

Violet looked deep into Fiver's fearful eyes

"It's strange, but there's something tells me you're right.", she sighed

"We'd best go and see Lord Frith.", she finished

"We can actually talk to him here?", asked Fiver

"Oh yes, all the time.", replied Violet

*************

**Soon**

Violet led, as Fiver followed. Despite the lack of elil, Fiver couldn't help but nervously look around him

"So what's this place like?", asked Fiver

"Oh it's wonderful. We never need to worry about Elil, or food. It's all here for us.", replied Violet

"I'm much happier here than I ever was at Sandleford.", she continued

"And what about your kitten. Where's he these days?", asked Fiver

"Oh, he's out and about. He takes care of himself here. It's not hard.", replied Violet

"How's Zyzthlay?", she then asked

Fiver looked confused by the name for a second, before it suddenly dawned on him who she was referring to

"Oh that's her real name! I remember Gooseberry mentioning it. Blackberry named her Pinecone, and adopted her like her own. She's doing really well now, apart from always falling asleep. Come to think of it, that name does make sense!", replied Fiver

"Anyway, Are you sure you know where you're going?", he asked

"All rabbits here know where they're going. We all instinctively know one another too. That's why everyone keeps looking at you. They dont know you!", replied Violet

"Over there.", she whispered, pointing to a nearby mountain

Near the base, numerous rabbits were assembled

"What's going on?", whispered Fiver

"It's a long running argument over a warren called Efrafa.", replied Violet

"Efrafa?", questioned Fiver

"Oh yes, it's this terrible warren, where the rabbits suffer at the hands of other rabbits. Gooseberry and Pimpernel found it once.", replied Violet

"Yes, we know all about it. But why's there an argument over it?", asked Fiver

"Elahrairah isn't at all pleased. He believes Frith should intervene. Frith refuses to, as it would be unfair to other rabbits. Listen to him, he's standing up to speak.", replied Violet

Fiver and Violet joined the back of the assembled crowd, as they fell silent to listen

"I dont know about you, Elahrairah, but I'm getting a bit tired of this. You've been arguing with me for many moons now, and the answer is always the same.", started Frith

"Oh great one, hear me out just one more time, for I am sure that I can yet convince you.", replied Elahrairah

"Very well, be it so.", Frith sighed as Elahrairah began

"All my people have a right to be free. They should all be able to run and live as they choose. If one of them wishes to chew cabbages in a field, then so they should. If one of them wishes to swim in the river, then so they should. If one of them wishes to try and fly, albeit unsuccessfully, then so they should.", started Elahrairah, as several of the crowd mumbled to one another in agreement

"And they can do all that. There is nothing they cannot do, as long as they use their cunning wisely.", replied Frith

"But that cunning was designed to be used against other elil. To bring some balance onto your great world.", argued Elahrairah

"Your point being?", asked Frith

"These are not elil we are talking about. They are other rabbits.", replied Elahrairah

"The principle is the same.", argued Frith

"But it isn't lord. The cunning and tricks of my people cannot be used against others who know those same tricks.", sighed Elahrairah

"Then they must learn new tricks.", replied Frith

"There is no chance for them to learn new tricks. Those rabbits of Efrafa are going against the will of nature, against you Lord Frith. In such a case, no amount of cunning or trickery can ever be enough.", continued Elahrairah, at which the assembled crowd cheered

"If that is how they choose to lead their lives, then that is up to them.", replied Frith

Elahrairah at this point jumped into his usual trickery with words

"But Lord Frith, those rabbits think they are better than you. They believe they can go against your wishes, and you are powerless to stop them.", he spoke

"They can choose to do as they wish.", replied Frith

"Bu...", started Elahrairah

"I have made it clear before, and I will make it clear again. I will not interfere in the will of the world. What is meant to be, will be.", finished Frith

"My Lord, if I c...", started Elahrairah

"Silence!", shouted Frith

"Something is not quite right.", he continued, before pausing

Everyone started muttering suspiciously

"There is someone in this world who does not belong here.", he continued

"Dig, now. Get underground!", whispered Violet

"What? Why? I thought we were going to speak with Frith to get me back home.", replied Fiver

"I just have a bad feeling. We need to get to cover, now!", replied Violet

"Well, it'll take some time to dig....", started Fiver

"Not here it wont!", replied Violet, carving through the landscape as easily as if it were sand

"What do you mean someone not from this world?", asked Elahrairah

"One of your people has found their way here, without the help of the Black Rabbit.", replied Frith

"Is that a problem? Either way, they're going to end up here.", replied Elahrairah

"If the Black Rabbit did not bring them here, there's always a chance they could return to the other world. No rabbit can ever return to tell others what they have seen here.", replied Frith

"I'll call the Great Owsla. There's not many places a rabbit can hide round here, so it shouldn't take long to find them.", replied Elahrairah

"Take the Black Rabbit along with you. Make sure there's no chance of the stranger crossing back.", finished Frith, as Elahrairah moved off like lightning

"Perhaps you're better off finding a way back yourself, and if you don't want to be stuck here, I suggest you think quickly.", suggested Violet

"How can I find a way back? I dont even know how I got here.", replied Fiver

"Well, have you ever had any contact with Frith before?", asked Violet

"All the time. It's him who sends the visions.", replied Fiver

"Visions?", questioned Violet

"Cryptic messages about the future usually.", explained Fiver

"Messages? So much for Frith not interfering.", sighed Violet

"So perhaps thats why I'm here. Perhaps I'm looking for a message.", replied Fiver

"If you were dragged here, rather than just given a vision, it must be something important. What have you discovered whilst you've been here?", asked Violet

"That's just it. Other than the fact Elahrairah believes Frith should intervene to free Efrafa, I've learned nothing.", replied Fiver

"Over here, sir. There's a burrow, with unidentified tracks!", came a voice from above ground

"It must be something to do with Efrafa. Let's get digging again.", suggested Fiver

"Why? We could never outrun The Prince's Owsla for long.", replied Violet

"Just long enough to find Captain Campion. Perhaps he knows something.", continued Fiver

"Unless he's part of the Prince's Owsla too.", he sighed

"Who?", asked Violet, with a confused look on her face

"Campion. Owsla captain from that Efrafan warren. Died saving our warren last season. I thought you said everyone knows everyone else here.", replied Fiver

"We do. There's definately no Campion here.", replied Violet

"If he's not here then, where is he?", asked Fiver

"Fiver. I know you're there! Come out!", came a low voice from above ground. Fiver closed his eyes

"Fiver! Fiver! Come out! There's nothing to be afraid of. Fiver! Fiver! Wake up, Fiver!", continued the voice

Fiver slowly opened his eyes

"He's coming round.", muttered Hazel to Bigwig

"Are you okay, lad?", spoke Bigwig to Fiver

"What? Wh...where's Violet?", replied Fiver

"Violet?", questioned Hazel

"The Prince's Owsla is coming. I shouldn't be here. They're going to find me!", shouted Fiver

"Fiver, you're at home, in Watership Down. No-one's coming to find you.", replied Hazel

Fiver's vision cleared, to reveal the familiar sight of the Honeycomb, with Hazel, Bigwig and Primrose all crowded round him.

"Hazel? Oh thank Frith.", sighed Fiver

"You've had some strange visions, but never anything like this before.", continued Bigwig

"Last time a vision took you that badly was when Vervain found the entrance to the tunnel. When Campion gave his life for us.", continued Primrose

"That's it. That's what the message is all about.", replied Fiver

"What is it? What message?", asked Hazel

"Campion's still running.", continued Fiver

"Impossible!", shouted Bigwig

"I saw it Hazel. The Land Beyond Life. Campion wasn't there. He's not dead.", finished Fiver, jumping up

"Okay, okay. Rest now Fiver. You've had a stressful day.", replied Hazel

*************

**Late Evening**

Hazel was sat on the Down, looking out across the countryside, and thinking

"Beautiful evening, isn't it.", spoke Bigwig, joining him

"It is indeed.", replied Hazel

"You're thinking again, aren't you.", sighed Bigwig

"I cant help thinking about what Fiver said. What if Campion is still out there somewhere?", replied Hazel

"You saw what happened down in the cavern as well as I did. It cant possibly be true.", argued Bigwig

"Fiver's never been wrong about things like this before.", sighed Hazel

"If he's not dead, then where is he?", asked Bigwig

"I dont know, but if he's out there, we're going to find him, Bigwig. I promise, we're going to bring him back home.", finished Hazel

**THE END**


	9. Episode 9: Escape From The Shining Wires

****

**Episode 3.9 - Escape From The Shining Wires**

Notes:

First things first. 3rd Water is an entire series of fanfiction I wrote based upon the TV Series version of Watership Down. Now I know that a lot of people dislike it, but I thought I'd chance posting some of it anyway. I know this Fanfiction category is officially for the Book, but it's the closest thing I could find. In total, There are 13 episodes, and a Christmas Special.

Anyway, The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters were the work of Richard Adams, however, many of the characters in the series were changed, and these belong to Alltime/Decode. This is supposed to a be virtual third series, and is in no way supposed to detract from the official third series. When I originally planned out my third series, I never knew of the existance of the official third series, which has been aired in Canada and Germany. As it has never, and doesn't look as though it ever will be, aired in the UK, I decided to write an alternative series, continuing on from where series 2 (The Homecoming) left off. I am in no way connected with any of the companies mentioned above.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental. Why did I put that? Who knows!

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest...**

A large brown buck hopped timidly forward, and sniffed the air. He knew the smell. One of neither distinct safety, nor danger.

"Where are you going, Hedgenettle?", shouted another smaller buck from the entrance to the warren

"Look at this. The trees! Man's cut down a whole ring of them right around the warren.", spoke the larger rabbit

The buck continued forward through the small bare area, where the trees had been cut down, before approaching some bushes

"Don't stray too far.", the smaller buck shouted after him

"Somebody has to. Why shouldn't I?", he asked

"You know why.", replied his friend

"We cannot allow him to go ahead with the plan. Hasn't there been enough suffering already. Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of.", spoke the brown rabbit, disappearing into the bushes

There was an eery silence for a few seconds, before he suddenly popped his head into view again.

"See!", he shouted, before disappearing again

"Come back.", shouted his friend, but there was no reply

He moved forward, but stopped suddenly, as he heard another rabbit behind him

"What a marvellous day is dawned, for us all today. You must join us in the warren, for we shall give thanks with more beautiful poetry.", started the Large Grey rabbit

"Hedgen...", started the other

"What is done is done. We can not yearn for what we should not yearn for.", continued the Grey rabbit cryptically, ushering the younger buck back in the warren

"Yes, Cowslip.", sighed the young buck, looking back over his shoulder at the silent forest.

"Is it Silverweed singing again today?", he asked

"The warren looks at peace with all.", came the obscure reply from Cowslip

*************

**On Watership Down**

Hazel was sat munching on a patch of clover, when Bigwig came to join him

"More Clover, eh? This season's been good to us.", spoke Bigwig

"Mostly!", replied Hazel

"Okay, it's not all been perfect, but it could have been worse.", replied Bigwig

"I suppose. How's Fiver?", asked Hazel

"He's fine. Doesn't seem any worse for wear after his little trip.", replied Bigwig

"Did someone mention my name?", asked Fiver, appearing from behind

"Oh, er... we were just wondering how you were feeling.", replied Hazel

"Much better thank you, now that I'm back on Watership Down.", answered Fiver

"Any more thoughts about Campion?", he asked

"I've thought of little else.", replied Hazel

"Look, I'm taking the Owsla out training again today. We can keep our ears and nose alert for any sign of him.", spoke Bigwig

At that moment, Pipkin came running across with Hawkbit, Dandelion and Strawberry

"Frith's smiling brightly upon us today, isn't he Bigwig.", started Pipkin

"He sure is.", replied Bigwig

The 3 bucks turned to go back to the warren when Bigwig suddenly continued, "Just the sort of day to train in the Owsla."

They all groaned and sighed in unison.

"Why is it, whenever there's a nice day, Bigwig always has to go and spoil it?", sighed Hawkbit

"Can't we just have a day to rest for a change?", asked Dandelion

"Hey, the elil don't rest do they...", started Bigwig

"Oh wonderful! Here he goes with the speech about the Foxes and the Weasels again.", sighed Hawkbit

"... Do you think just because you're resting, A fox wouldn't sneak up on the warren and attack the babies. If you're out alone at silflay, do you think a weasel wouldn't bother you, just because it was a nice day. If...", continued Bigwig, before being interrupted

"Hazel! Hazel!", came a worried voice from the edge of the down

"I know that voice!", shouted Strawberry, moving towards its source. Hazel and the rest followed

"It is him!", continued Strawberry, as Hickory and Marigold suddenly appeared over the top of the down

"You sounded worried. What is it?", asked Bigwig

"There's a problem. A big problem. We need your help!", replied Hickory

*****************

**In the Honeycomb**

"Earlier today, one of our sentries stumbled across a new rabbit, calling himself Hedgenettle. He escaped from The Warren of The Shining wires this morning to come and find us.", spoke Hickory

"More rabbits leaving that place! Soon there wont be anyone left with ol' Cowslip.", laughed Bigwig

"That's exactly the problem.", replied Hickory

"According to him, the numbers there are dangerously low. There's hardly any rabbits there now and most of them want to leave anyway. The top poet Silverweed is suspected to have stopped running, not having been seen in 2 days, and he was their main way of hiding from the truth. Cowslip knows that the Shining Wires will close in on him unless he does something.", continued Marigold

"What's he going to do. He wont exactly be able to stop them leaving, if we help.", replied Hazel

"Hedgenettle tells us that a rabbit arrived recently from a warren at the far edge of the wood. Naturally Cowslip's lot extended their usual hospitality. It was only 2 days before the Shining Wires got him. Now Cowslip wants to attract more rabbits from there to fill up his warren.", continued Marigold

"Surely no rabbit would stop at that place. As soon as they find out about the Shining Wires, they'd be off.", replied Bigwig

"By the sounds of things though, the warren they're going for is in a bad state. All the rabbits there are starving, with the elil moving ever closer. The treats offered at Cowslip's might be enough to persuade them to take up the life of fear.", finished Hickory

"So where is this Hedgenettle fellow", asked Hazel

"He's back at Redstone. Cowslip's lot aren't noted for being particularly fit. We didn't think he could manage the journey here.", replied Marigold

"We were hoping you'd join with us to stop Cowslip, and free the remaining rabbits from The Warren of the Shining Wires. We could use your cunning!", continued Hickory

"Of course. We'll do anything we can to free rabbits from that place.", replied Hazel

"Oh, we're not going to have to go back there again, are we.", sighed Bigwig

*****************

**At Redstone Warren**

"And you're certain there's enough space here for all these new rabbits?", asked Hazel

"We have lots of room. When we first came here, our diggers were eager to get back to the ways of Elahrairah. I think they got a little carried away!", replied Marigold

"So it's agreed. We wait until Cowslip takes out his party to go to this new warren.", started Bigwig

"How many did you say there would be?", he asked Hedgenettle

"Not many. Most of them are too afraid of the outside world to stray far from the warren.", he replied

"We'll split in 2. As soon as Cowslip leaves, you lot from Redstone go in and get anyone who'll come out. We'll go after Cowslip, and head him off before he gets back. Those rabbits he's fooled into joining him will probably be happy to come to Redstone instead.", finished Bigwig, moving about stones on the floor to help the others visualise his plans

"Hickory! Where are you!!!", came a voice from nearby

"What is it?", asked Hickory, as another rabbit came running into view, panting

"Hedgenettle was wrong. Cowslip's left ahead of schedule. We never noticed he'd gone until no-one came up to collect afternoon Flayrah. He could be anywhere by now.", panted the other rabbit

"By Frith!", replied Bigwig

"There's more though. I dont know why, but man never laid down any new flayrah at all today. Man came past where they've cut down that ring of trees, but never left flayrah. What's there is from yesterday.", continued the sentry

"Odd!", replied Bigwig

"Okay, Hickory. You take your lot to The Warren of The Shining Wires... and remember, stay away from the bushes!", started Hazel

"We'll see if we can head off Cowslip before he gets back. When it's all over, we'll bring all the rabbits back to Redstone.", continued Bigwig

"Oh, and whilst you're at Cowslips, pick up as much Flayrah as you can carry. You want to give a good impression of your warren!", finished Hazel, as he quickly moved away with Bigwig, Fiver and the rest of the Watership Owsla.

*****************

**On the outskirts of Cowslip's Warren**

"Everyone, stay alert now, and tread carefully.", whispered Hickory, as him, Marigold and 3 other Redstone rabbits slowly moved towards Cowslip's Warren, trying to remain out of sight

"I'll go in first.", continued Marigold

She darted for the entrance, as the rest followed shortly behind her

"I never thought we'd find ourselves back here.", she sighed, before entering the warren

As they looked around, 2 bucks and a doe were sat at the back of the warren, gazing at the ceiling with glazed eyes. Spotting the Redstone rabbits, the doe ran across, with the other two following,

"Greetings neighbours, one and all. It's so nice of you to call.", she started

"Never mind all that! It's me, Marigold!", she shouted

"Marigold. Do we know a Marigold?", asked the first of the Cowslip rabbits

"No, Never heard of her.", replied the second

"La La La!", sang the third, in some strange self-induced trance

"Snap out of it, Marnang! Cowslip isn't here, so you dont have to keep up the act. We're going to help you escape this place.", explained Hickory

"Leave the warren?", started Marnang, the doe, as the other two began muttering to each other in the background

"Nobody can leave the Shining Wires behind. Cowslip says so.", she continued

"Cowslip lied. You dont have to be slaves to the wires. Look at us! We left, and we've never been happier.", replied Hickory

"Who'll feed us though?", asked the doe

"We feed ourselves.", replied Hickory

Marnang turned back and began muttering with the other two

"Who are you again?", she eventually asked. Hickory and Marigold both sighed in unison

"Look, just come out into the open. See the world. If you still want to stay, then so be it.", he finished

**Meanwhile...**

"Any sign of him yet?", asked Hazel, sniffing at a tree

"I've picked up his tracks over here.", replied Bigwig, stamping the ground with his hind leg

"Not exactly good at covering their tracks are they?", laughed Hawkbit

"They've never had to before now.", replied Bigwig

"If they went out this way, I suspect they'll be stupid enough to come back on exactly the same track. I say we wait here.", he continued

"You're the Owsla Captain. I'll trust your judgement on that.", replied Hazel

"I wonder how Hickory's lot are getting on.", started Dandelion, before Fiver suddenly gasped in fear

"What is it?", asked Hazel

"Ohhhhh....ohhhhhh!", groaned Fiver

"The fear will end as it began, with nothing there, zorn by man!", he continued, falling to the ground

"What do you mean Fiver?", asked Hazel, catching him as he fell

Fiver paused before speaking, "Something bad's going to happen to Cowslip's Warren."

"How can anything worse happen to that place, Lad?", asked Bigwig

"I dont know. I just dont know.", finished Fiver

**Back at Cowslip's Warren**

"Look around.", started Hickory, as the rabbits all ran into the open

"There's a whole world beyond those bushes.", he continued

"But nobody can ever pass the Shining Wires.", shivered Marnang

"You can, if you believe you can. Just look at Cowslip. He's already passed them to go and find more rabbits, and expects to pass them again on the way back. It's fear keeping you here, not the wires.", replied Hickory

"We'd rather have time to think about it. Cowslip wont be back for a while.", replied Marnang

At that moment there was a large explosion from the far side of the warren. All the rabbits crouched down, as flames leapt into the sky nearby

"It looks like you've just ran out of time!", shouted Hickory

"What's going on?", asked Marnang, as more flames leapt into the sky from a second explosion

"Looks like man's destroying the warren.", replied Hickory

"But man created it! Why would he destroy it?", asked Marnang

"Who knows why man does anything. Now come on.", finished Marigold, as all the rabbits turned to run

"Stay away from the bushes. Follow me closely.", choked Hickory, amid clouds of thick smoke

The 3 new rabbits turned to look back. Suddenly the reason for the ring of fallen trees became clear. The flames burned brightly on the immediate trees surrounding the warren, but were kept from spreading any further. Large parts of the warren lay collapsed.

"Dont look back. It's too late to look back now.", spoke Hickory

"Come with us to Redstone. You're free!", continued Marigold

"Marigold, you go back with the others. I'll stay here, in case Hazel returns here.", finished Hickory

*****************

**Early evening**

"My Bobstone guess is.... 1", hesitated Pipkin

Hawkbit snorted, then lifted his paws to reveal one stone

"Looks like you've lost again Hawkbit! That means you havent won any games yet whilst me and Pipkin have both won... well hrair!", laughed Dandelion

"Pah! This is a stupid game anyway!", snorted Hawkbit, kicking the stone away

"How much longer do we have to wait?", he asked Bigwig

"I dont know. We'll wait until Frith disappears from the sky. If he hasn't come by then, we'll go forward ourselves.", replied Bigwig

"Shh!", shouted Hazel

"What is it?", whispered Bigwig

"I hear something coming through the trees. Fast!", replied Hazel

"Is it elil?", asked Hawkbit

"Keaaaaggh!!", came a nasty cry, before Kehaar suddenly came crashing to the ground

"Finally, there you at! I look everywhere, but no see you!", he shouted

"Are we glad to see you!", replied Bigwig

"Primrose tell me you go to Redstowne. Why you not wait for me?", asked Kehaar

"You were out with Hannah, when Hickory arrived. We didn't know when you'd be back.", replied Hazel

"So what you do out here this late?", asked Kehaar

"We're waiting to stop Cowslip... only he doesn't seem to be coming. Do you think you could fly ahead and see if you can find him?", asked Bigwig

"Is no problem for Kehaar! Should have asked him earlier, he tell you all you need to know.", replied Kehaar, taking off

**Soon...**

"You're tail-tagged, Hawkbit!", shouted Pipkin, springing upon Hawkbit suddenly from the cover of a bush

Hawkbit turned to tag back, but stumbled on a rock, and fell to the floor. Pipkin scurried away

"Enjoying yourself there, Hawkbit!", laughed Fiver

"Tail-tag isn't a grown up game anyway. I just wanted to keep Pipkin happy.", snorted Hawkbit

"Hmmm... you're not much good at adult games. You're not much good at the younger games. I think some rabbits just aren't meant for playing games, Hawkbit.", whispered Dandelion

Hawkbit just groaned

"Kehaar!!", screeched Kehaar, flying into view, before crashing down to the ground again

"Well, what did you see?", asked Bigwig

"Is not that way. I fly, fly ahead. No rabbits that way. So I fly back. Is already past you. Gone different way back he has!", replied Kehaar

"The crafty old fool!", shouted Hawkbit

"Sometimes this Shining Wires lot are smarter than we give them credit for. Kehaar, go back to the Down, and tell Primrose and the others we'll be a bit late. ", continued Hazel

"Everyone else, lets get going. We might still be able to head them off before they get back to the warren.", shouted Bigwig, already on his feet.

*****************

**Late Evening, on the outskirts of Cowslip's Warren**

"Who's there?", shouted Hickory, as he heard movement nearby

"It's just me!", replied Marigold

"So they still haven't come back to Redstone yet.", continued Hickory

"No I wond...", started Marigold

"Shhh...", interrupted Hickory

"I can hear voices.", he continued

"How much further is this warren?", came a voice

"How much further is a question no one would want to answer.", came Cowslip's familiar voice

"I dont like moving about out of cover. Why did you say we have to?", continued the strange voice

"The moon. It's turned everything a beautiful silvery colour, wouldn't you agree.", replied Cowslip

Hickory and Marigold crouched down, as running was heard from nearby

"Hold it there, Cowslip!", shouted Bigwig

"To what do we owe this marvellous visit from such noble neighbours. Come with us back to the warren. I think a celebration is in order, to give tha...", started Cowslip

"You're not taking those rabbits into that death trap of yours.", continued Hazel, catching up with them

"Death Trap? What's going on here?", spoke a skinny-looking new rabbit

"Oh, so he didn't tell you. Well now's your chance. Go ahead Cowslip.", replied Bigwig

"The Flayrah here. It's quite good. There's plenty of room for everyone. When the evening dawn...", started Cowslip

"This whole place is full of snares, and he knows it!", shouted Bigwig

"What? Is this true?", asked the new rabbit

"What is true, if all is false. Let us return to the warren.", replied Cowslip

"There is no warren to return to.", spoke Hickory, appearing from the shadows

"What do you mean?", replied Bigwig

Cowslip ignored what was said, and pushed his way forward. Hazel and the rest followed cautiously

"Man destroyed it, just as he created it.", continued Marigold, as they looked upon the smouldering wreck of the warren

"I knew it! I told you something was coming!", shouted Fiver

Cowslip continued to walk towards the warren, seemingly unphased by what little remained of it

"Come along.", he spoke

"You have to be kidding. That's not a warren!", replied one of the new rabbits

"Come back with us to Redstone. It's a wonderful place, and in it we're free. Not like this place was.", suggested Hickory

The new warren rabbits, as well as the 2 remaining of Cowslip's group turned to leave

"Nobody can ever leave here!", shouted Cowslip after them

"It's over Cowslip! There's nothing left!", shouted Hazel

"The Shining Wires are never over! Never! I tell you! Never!!!!! Aha Ha HAaaaa HAaaaaaaaaa!", screeched Cowslip, breaking into an insane laugh

"Come back with us!", shouted Hazel

"You have to be kidding!", whispered Bigwig

Cowslip didn't reply. He took one last look at the warren, before diving into the bushes, and disappearing into the night.

"Do you think we should go after him?", asked Hazel

"Why bother! He's clearly gone mad! There's no talking to him.", replied Hawkbit

"Come on then. Let's get everyone back to Redstone. There's a new life of freedom awaiting everyone there.", finished Hazel

With that, they turned and headed for the warren, as the shimmering moonlight broke through the smoky sky

**THE END**


	10. Episode 10: Search For Campion

****

**Episode 3.10 - Search For Campion**

Notes:

First things first. 3rd Water is an entire series of fanfiction I wrote based upon the TV Series version of Watership Down. Now I know that a lot of people dislike it, but I thought I'd chance posting some of it anyway. I know this Fanfiction category is officially for the Book, but it's the closest thing I could find. In total, There are 13 episodes, and a Christmas Special.

Anyway, The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters were the work of Richard Adams, however, many of the characters in the series were changed, and these belong to Alltime/Decode. This is supposed to a be virtual third series, and is in no way supposed to detract from the official third series. When I originally planned out my third series, I never knew of the existance of the official third series, which has been aired in Canada and Germany. As it has never, and doesn't look as though it ever will be, aired in the UK, I decided to write an alternative series, continuing on from where series 2 (The Homecoming) left off. I am in no way connected with any of the companies mentioned above.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental. Why did I put that? Who knows!

* * *

**Deep in Efrafa...**

Vervain hopped about cautiously underground. Despite having tried to avoid the General all day, he knew it was only a matter of time before he caught up with him.

As Vervain turned a corner, sure enough Woundwort's familiar voice was heard from behind

"Vervain!", he started, at which the Owsla captain froze

"Yes sir.", replied Vervain, sounding very small

"How many moons has it been since I told you to find the outsider's warren?", asked Woundwort

"er...well...er...", stuttered Vervain

"And how much have you found about the outsider's warren?", he continued

Vervain tried to speak, but instead all that came out was a strange noise

Woundwort moved his face close to vervain. Vervain cowered to the floor

"Now, I'm not going to put up with your incompetence much longer. Get out there, and find that warren!", he shouted

Vervain tried to stand up, but found his legs had turned to jelly. Instead, he crawled away along the floor.

**Outside**

"You okay, mate?", asked Moss, almost tripping over Vervain

Vervain finally managed to stand up

"Of course I am. What a stupid question to ask an Owsla Captain!", he replied

"You look like you've seen the Black Rabbit.", pointed out Moss

"Well I haven't. Anyway, gather a patrol. We have work for the General to do.", decided Vervain

"That reminds me. The General was looking for you.", pointed out Moss, at which Vervain jumped

"You have your orders!", he shouted back

*************

**On Watership Down**

Bigwig came running up the Down with Dandelion, Pipkin, Hawkbit and Pimpernel, towards Hazel and Fiver who were waiting at the top.

"Any luck then?", asked Hazel

"Nothing Hazel.", replied Bigwig

"We've looked everywhere. The farm, the woodland, the river, everywhere! Campion's nowhere to be seen.", continued Dandelion

"Pipkin asked all the animals, and they've seen nothing.", continued Bigwig

"I asked The Thrushes, The Voles, The Mice, The Frogs, The Squirrels, The Shr...", started Pipkin

"Alright lad, he get's the idea.", interrupted Bigwig, as Kehaar crashed to the ground with Hannah

"No sign of him around Efrafa either.", shouted Hannah

"We're fast looking out of places to look. Are you sure you're right about this Fiver?", asked Hazel

"I dont know whether I'm right or not. You know I can only tell you what I see.", replied Fiver

"Well, he can only either be deep in the heart of Efrafa, or still down in the caverns. Neither of them is something I'd like to think about.", sighed Hazel

"So what can we do?", asked Dandelion

"Well, we're not sending anyone into Efrafa unless it's absolutely necessary. I suppose we'll have to scout the caverns.", decided Hazel

"It's been many round moons since Woundwort invaded the warren. Why would Campion still be down there after all this time?", snorted Hawkbit

"Perhaps he's lost, or injured, or both. Either way, it's worth taking a look.", replied Hazel

"I suppose.", grumbled Hawkbit

"After Silflay though!", he continued

"Fine, We'll meet back here when Frith is high in the sky.", finished Hazel

Everyone began to move away in different directions

"Oh, and one more thing. Don't let a word of this get back to Blackberry.", he shouted after them

"Why?", asked Hawkbit

"It took her long enough to get over Campion. I dont want to get her hopes up, only to disappoint her again.", replied Hazel

*****************

**Soon, near Efrafa**

Hazel, Fiver, Dandelion, Hawkbit and Pimpernel hid in the undergrowth, as Bigwig moved towards the river to check for danger

"I still dont see why we had to come this way.", sighed Hawkbit

"With the narrow passage blocked, how else were we supposed to get here?", asked Hazel

"We could have dug around it somehow.", replied Hazel

"If it could be dug around, do you really think Woundwort would still be looking for the warren overland?", asked Hazel

"Even if we could, we wouldn't be able to do it without Blackberry noticing.", continued Fiver, as Bigwig rejoined them

"I think it's safe, lads. There's 2 sentries on the river crossing, but other than that it seems clear. We'd best keep our heads down though.", he spoke

Bigwig led, as they all crept down to the river, and slipped behind the plants hiding the cavern entrance. Fiver was the last to enter, and as he did so he suddenly stopped.

"What is it?", asked Bigwig

Fiver paused, before speaking.

"I thought I heard something. It's probably nothing.", he replied, before following the rest into the cavern

"We'll split into 2 groups. Hazel, Fiver and Pimpernel can go one way, while me, Hawkbit and Dandelion will go another.", decided Bigwig, as Fiver joined him

"Frith's smiling on me today.", sniggered Vervain, crouched in the long grass, as he watched Fiver disappear from a distance

*****************

**Soon, deep underground**

"Campion!", shouted Hazel, his voice echoing around the caverns

They paused to listen, but heard no reply

"Are you here?", continued Pimpernel

Other than the sound of the stream, there was no reply

"This is hopeless. Where in Frith's name do we start to look in a place this big?", sighed Pimpernel

"Well, I suppose we may as well start at the blocked entrance to the back burrow, and work back from that.", replied Hazel

"Come on.", he continued

**Nearby**

"Where are you?", shouted Bigwig

There was still no reply

"Am I the only one who doesn't think this seems to be working.", started Hawkbit

"Hey, if you can think of a better idea, I'd love to hear it.", Bigwig snorted back at him

"I'm just saying. How likely is it that Campion could survive down here for nearly a whole season. I mean for one thing, there's no food.", argued Hawkbit, before Dandelion interrupted

"Come and take a look at this.", he shouted

"What is it?", asked Bigwig, joining him

"On the walls. There's green Moss!", replied Dandelion

"Oh, well that's really helped.", snorted Hawkbit

"But it could be used as food.", pointed out Dandelion

Hawkbit sniffed at it, before pulling a piece off. He swallowed it, then screwed up his face.

"I cant see any rabbit eating that. It's all slimy and... horrible.", shuddered Hawkbit

"But I suppose it's better than nothing.", replied Bigwig

"Campion!", he continued, returning to his shouting

**Back with Hazel's team**

Hazel, Fiver and Pimpernel had started to work backwards from the blocked back burrow, hoping to find some clue, however nothing materialised. By now they were near to the Efrafan end of the caverns.

"Still no sign?", asked Hazel

"Nothing.", replied Pimpernel

"But it's so wet down here, that any tracks would be near impossible to find.", he continued

"Well, keep looking.", continued Hazel

"But dont stray to far. We dont want to become seperated down here.", shouted Hazel, as Pimpernel moved to investigate further

He turned back to Fiver, to notice a familiar glazed expression on his face.

"Ohhhhh!", groaned Fiver, the noise echoing round the caverns

"What is it? What can you see?", shouted Hazel

"The evil overshadows the world so bleak, The Flower of Spring grows ever weak.", groaned Fiver before collapsing to the ground

"What in Frith's name does he mean by that?", started Pimpernel

"Flower of Spring? I dont know, Pimpernel.", replied Hazel

"What's going on?", shouted Bigwig, suddenly appearing from nowhere, with Dandelion and Hawkbit following shortly behind

"We heard a terrible noise!", continued Dandelion

"It's Fiver. Another vision.", replied Hazel

Hawkbit rolled his eyes

"The evil overshadows the world so bleak, The Flower of Spring grows ever weak.", recited Hazel

"Any ideas what it means, Lad?", asked Bigwig

"No, nothing I'm afraid.", replied Fiver

"Well, if it involves Evil, it must have something to do with Efrafa.", decided Bigwig

"Thanks Bigwig. That helped us alot.", retorted Hawkbit, recieving his customary cuffing round the ears for doing so

"How's about Campion?", asked Hazel

"Nothing. But these caves are massive Hazel. Even if we had everyone in the warren down here, and kept searching until the next round moon, we wouldn't cover half of here.", replied Bigwig

"And no-one's found any tracks?", asked Hazel, at which everyone shook their heads.

"Come on then. Let's get back to the warren. I somehow doubt we're finished down here, but we'd best get out before it gets too dark. We'll think about what to do in the morning.", he sighed, beginning to move towards the exit, with the others following

Suddenly they all stopped, as they heard voices, and dived for cover behind some rocks

"Wouldn't it be easier just to wait for them to come out this way, mate?", asked Moss

"Dont argue with me, Moss! I'm not taking the risk of them sneaking out another way.", shouted Vervain

"Besides, this is my moment of glory.", he continued quietly to himself

"It's Vervain.", whispered Hazel

"We'll never get past them.", continued Bigwig

"Never get past them! How in Frith's name are we supposed to get out of here then?", asked Hawkbit

"Come on, there must be another way out.", finished Bigwig

They all turned to move away, staying behind the rocks. Fiver, however, knocked some small pebbles into the water

"Over there!! Get after them!", shouted Vervain

"Run. Now!", shouted Bigwig

"Stay here. Guard the exit!", continued Moss

3 Owsla officers took up a post, whilst the remaining 3 gave chase alongside Moss and Vervain

"There has to be another way out of here, Hazel.", shouted Bigwig, as they came to a junction

"This way. It smells like there's fresh air coming from somewhere in this direction.", shouted Hazel

"Oh well that really sounds confident!", snarled Hawkbit

"Are you sure you know where you're going?", asked Moss

"Why?", asked Vervain

"I dunno mate. These caves seem like the sort of place you could be lost for many moons.", replied Moss

"I doubt it. All I do know is these Outsiders wont be able to get out.", replied Vervain

"There. I can see Frith shining between those rocks. We must be near the surface.", shouted Hazel, as they ran towards a dead end

"Can you move them?", asked Bigwig

"Yes, but it'll take time.", replied Hazel

"Time is something we dont have, Hazel.", pointed out Dandelion

"You, Fiver and Pimpernel stay and clear a way out. Me, Hawkbit and Dandelion will try and slow down the Efrafans.", decided Bigwig

"How? You're not suggesting we stand and fight them, are you?", replied Dandelion

"Hopefully it wont come to that.", replied Bigwig

"Come on.", he continued, running off in the opposite direction with Hawkbit and Dandelion

"Where are they?", started Moss

"They ran this way. They have to be around here somewhere.", replied Vervain, heading towards where Hazel and Fiver were

"You call yourself a rabbit! It's an insult to Elahrairah!", shouted Bigwig, attracting the attention of the Owsla

"Get them!", shouted Vervain, as Bigwig, Hawkbit and Dandelion began to run

Vervain watched as the 3 Owsla officers and Moss gave pursuit. Bigwig suddenly doubled back, causing the 3 confused officers to slide into the rocks. He headed straight for Vervain, who stood his ground, expecting him to change direction again. Instead Bigwig charged straight into him, pushing him to the ground, before continuing to run as though Vervain weren't even there.

"You wont get away.", he gasped

As Vervain attempted to stand up, Hawkbit and Dandelion ran over him, forcing him back to the ground.

"Dont let them get away!", he gasped, as Bigwig, Fiver and Dandelion disappeared from sight, and the other Efrafan officers climbed to their feet again

"Nooo!!", he continued, as they all trampled him too

"Are you through yet?", shouted Bigwig

"Nearly. Just keep them distracted a little longer.", replied Hazel

Bigwig looked around quickly, before setting his eyes upon some loose rocks at the top of a small incline

"Outsiders, we have you surrounded.", shouted Vervain, unable pinpoint exactly where they were

"Now!", shouted Bigwig

At that the 3 of them started stamping at the loose rocks, sending them tumbling down towards the Efrafans. Vervain cowered to the ground as they crashed down around him.

"That's it. There's a small enough gap to squeeze through to the outside", shouted Hazel

"Come on lads. I think the rocks here are a bit less stable than we realised.", he continued, as several other rocks began to shudder

Hawkbit followed through the gap last, as he heard several rocks crashing down behind him

"'Where are they?", coughed Vervain, amidst the dust

"They must be on the other side of the rocks.", replied Moss

"Well, what are you all waiting for. Move them!", shouted Vervain

"It'd be quicker to go back and round the long way.", replied one of the other Efrafan officers

"If I have to tell you again...", started Vervain, moving towards him. Before he finished his sentence, he was interrupted by a low voice echoing round the caverns

"Are you there?", it shouted

Vervain's eyes became fixated.

"Anyone!!", it continued

"Run for your lives! It's the Black Rabbit of Inlé!", squealed Vervain, knocking the Efrafan officers out of the way as he ran. The other officers followed at a steady pace in silence, fearful of the noise, although not to the extent of Vervain.

"I'm sure I recognise that voice.", muttered Moss to himself. He listened for it again, but heard nothing.

**Outside**

Hawkbit dusted himself down, as he joined the others in a strange field

"So where are we then?", he asked

"Looks like we're between the river and the wood.", replied Hazel

"Did you hear something then?", asked Fiver

"I heard Hazel say..", started Hawkbit

"No, something else. A faint voice.", replied Fiver

"Haven't you heard enough for one day. Come on, let's get home.", snorted Hawkbit

He moved away with Bigwig, Pimpernel and Dandelion, leaving Fiver standing. Hazel walked up to him, and placed his paw on his shoulder

"Dont worry. I believe you.", spoke Hazel

"Why?", asked Fiver

"I may not see or hear as much as you, but I still sense something isn't quite right. That latest vision just backs up what I already know in my heart. We may have found nothing today, but I believe you when you say Campion is still out there somewhere. If only we knew where.", finished Hazel

Hazel began to follow the others. Fiver paused for a moment, before suddenly groaning. Everyone turned back round to face him

"The Darkness comes to take us all, If we survive then one will fall.", he shouted

**THE END**


	11. Episode 11: Efrafan Spy

****

**Episode 3.11 - Efrafan Spy**

Notes:

First things first. 3rd Water is an entire series of fanfiction I wrote based upon the TV Series version of Watership Down. Now I know that a lot of people dislike it, but I thought I'd chance posting some of it anyway. I know this Fanfiction category is officially for the Book, but it's the closest thing I could find. In total, There are 13 episodes, and a Christmas Special.

Anyway, The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters were the work of Richard Adams, however, many of the characters in the series were changed, and these belong to Alltime/Decode. This is supposed to a be virtual third series, and is in no way supposed to detract from the official third series. When I originally planned out my third series, I never knew of the existance of the official third series, which has been aired in Canada and Germany. As it has never, and doesn't look as though it ever will be, aired in the UK, I decided to write an alternative series, continuing on from where series 2 (The Homecoming) left off. I am in no way connected with any of the companies mentioned above.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental. Why did I put that? Who knows!

* * *

**In the Honeycomb**

Apart from Bigwig and Blackberry, all the Watership rabbits were assembled in the Honeycomb, waiting patiently.

"Where's Blackberry?", asked Hazel

"She's asleep with Pinecone in one of the back burrows.", replied Primrose

"Good.", replied Hazel

"Is it really fair to keep her in the dark, Hazel?", asked Primrose

"It's for her own good. We dont know yet if we'll ever find Campion. I dont want to upset her again.", answered Hazel

"Does anyone remember the time...", started Captain Broom. Hawkbit sighed

"So what exactly are we waiting here for?", he asked Hazel, interrupting the captain

"We're waiting for Bigwig, Kehaar and Hannah to return.", replied Hazel

"Wouldn't it just be easier for us to run off, and have someone stamp when he's back. We could all quickly come back?", asked Hawkbit

"Do you have anything important to do?", asked Pimpernel

Hawkbit stopped dead

"er...", he hesitated

"Fine then. Shut up!", snapped Pimpernel

At that moment Kehaar's shrill call was heard outside

"That sounds like them now anyway, Hawkbit.", finished Hazel, heading for the run

"Well. Any luck finding out what's going on at Efrafa.", he asked, as Bigwig came bounding in

"I couldn't find anything Hazel. That place is as dead as ever.", he started

"That's something at least.", replied Hazel

"But that's only from the outside Hazel. Anything could be going on inside.", continued Bigwig

"The Darkness comes to take us all. If we survive then one will fall.", spoke Dandelion

"That vision. It has to have something to do with Efrafa. It did before.", continued Bigwig

"Why's it come up again now. Fiver doesn't usually have the same vision twice.", sighed Hazel

"The only thing I can think of is that the vision was never fulfilled the first time around. Perhaps there's still someone who has to fall.", continued Fiver

"Which brings us back to Campion again.", said Bigwig

"It's times like this I wish we still had him in Efrafa. With him as ally, we'd have known straight away what Efrafa was planning.", sighed Hazel

"For all we know, he might still be in Efrafa.", replied Primrose, before pausing

"I hope he's alright.", she continued miserably

"Hey, he'll be fine. Even if he is being held in Efrafa, he was an Owsla captain. He can survive there.", replied Hazel

"We need to find a new spy.", shouted Bigwig suddenly, stunning everyone

"Find a new spy? Have you been getting enough sleep recently Biggy?", asked Dandelion

"Hey, what's so crazy about that suggestion?", snorted Bigwig

"We were lucky enough to persuade Campion. After what happened to him, how likely is it we could pull the same stunt off twice.", replied Dandelion

"Seen enough craziness in my time. Do you recall...", started Captain Broom

"He's right. It's a long shot.", continued Hazel

"Hey lads. Efrafa's a big place. There must be loads of rabbits losing faith in the place.", replied Bigwig

"Yes, but would any of them help us?", asked Hazel

"There's only one way to find out.", finished Bigwig, before he was interrupted by Clover

"Shhh. Blackberry's coming!", she shouted

"What's going on? Nobody told me there was a meeting.", started Blackberry, entering the Honeycomb

"er... there isn't.", replied Hazel

"So what's everyone doing here?", she asked

"um.. We were about to have a...er... Bobstones competition. But we changed our minds.", Hazel quickly improvised

"I dont see any stones.", replied Blackberry

"That's why we changed our minds. er... Hawkbit was playing about, and accidentally swallowed them.", he finished

"er... ooooh! I'm dieing! I'm dieing!", groaned Hawkbit, collapsing to the ground kicking, as he picked up on Hazel's story

Blackberry grumbled, and continued walking

"I dont think she believed you.", Primrose whispered to Hazel

*************

**Soon...**

Hazel stopped first. The others with him, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Bigwig, Fiver and Primrose, followed his example.

"Well. There it is.", he spoke, indicating towards the dark shape of Efrafa and the gorge outside, on the horizon

"What now?", asked Hawkbit

Hazel paused for a moment, before calling Kehaar

"Fly ahead Kehaar. Make sure the way is clear.", he spoke

"yah. Is good idea. I fly, you stay here.", started Kehaar

"Be back soon.", he continued, before disappearing into the sky

"Make sure the way is clear? You're not telling me we're going in there!", shouted Dandelion

"No, but we'll get as close as we can. The nearer we are, the more chance we have of finding someone.", replied Hazel

"Yes, but the closer we are, the more chance we have of being captured.", continued Fiver

"That isn't going to happen Fiver. Not this time.", replied Hazel

"Oh, and how can you be so sure?", asked Hawkbit

"Hey, if Hazel says we're going to be alright, then we're going to be alright!", shouted Bigwig, as Kehaar came crashing back to the ground

"Is Efrafan patrol to this side.", started Kehaar, raising his left wing, to point towards the Efrafan side of the gorge

"Hmm.... well we dont want to have to take on a patrol today.", started Bigwig

"Bigwig not wanting a fight! What next?", whispered Hawkbit to Dandelion

"But is clear this side.", continued Kehaar, raising the other wing to point towards the opposite side of the gorge

"Fine. We'll take the safer route.", decided Hazel

"Stick to the cover of the bushes, lads.", continued Bigwig

Everyone began to move apart from Primrose. Hazel turned back to speak to her.

"Are you sure you're up to this?", he asked

Primrose paused, before answering

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go then.", she finished

*************

**In Efrafa**

"We've searched everywhere General, but I regret that as of yet, we've found nothing.", started Vervain, looking up at Woundwort, who was perched on his platform

"Nothing is not a word I want to hear Captain Vervain!", shouted Woundwort in reply

"We've looked in the woods, in the fields to the far side of the river, and even in the caverns...", started Moss

"...and you mean to tell me, there isn't a single trace of them anywhere? Impossible!", snorted Woundwort, stamping his foot

"Well, in the caverns we did...", started Moss

"Notice there's been no rabbit there for ages! aha!", interrupted Vervain quickly

Woundwort looked suspiciously at Vervain

"Are you hiding something?", he shouted

"M... me. No General! Nothing!", stuttered Vervain

Woundwort jumped down to ground level, and stepped towards Vervain. He raised his paw, but was interrupted by another officer running in

"General! Sentries report seeing the outsider's gull in the area. It could indicate they're nearby!", he shouted

"Vervain, Moss... rally the Owsla. Send them out in small groups to search the area.", shouted Woundwort

Vervain didn't waste any time turning to leave. Before he managed, however, Woundwort grabbed him.

"And Vervain, if I find out you've been lying to me...", he started, before smashing a nearby tree root with his front paw

*************

**Opposite Efrafa**

The Watership rabbits lay crouched in the bushes at the opposite side of the gorge outside of Efrafa, whilst Kehaar remained perched in a nearby tree, watching as various rabbits entered and left

"I dont like being back here, Hazel.", shivered Primrose

"I know. But we need your help. You're the only one who knows some of the rabbits here.", replied Hazel

"Well, here come some now. Are there any you think could help?", asked Bigwig, as Moss and Vervain came out of Efrafa with 2 other officers

"Well there's Vervain. I dont think we need to think that one over much!", started Hawkbit

"Well, what about the white rabbit?", asked Hazel

"That's Corporal Moss. He's a kind rabbit...", started Primrose

"But do you think he'd help?", asked Bigwig

Primrose paused, before sighing

"I doubt it. He's too loyal to Efrafa.", she replied

"What about the others?", asked Bigwig

"None of them stand out as something special. Besides which, they're all too low ranking to know anything.", replied Primrose

"Well, let's wait and see who else comes out.", finished Hazel

*************

**Back at the Down**

"I'm bored.", moaned Pipkin

"Again!", muttered Gooseberry quietly

"They never let me go on any of the missions into Efrafa any more.", sighed Pipkin

"Well, I'm sure they will soon enough.", replied Gooseberry

"In the meantime, why dont you take on the important mission of keeping the babies quiet.", he finished, as Pimpernel and Bushthorn came running across the down

Pipkin sighed at Gooseberry's patronising tone of voice

"That's not a proper mission like Hazel and the others get to go on.", he spoke, not noticing Blackberry appearing behind him

"Misson? What Mission?", she asked

"er....", started Gooesberry

"Um...", continued Pipkin

Blackberry looked at them suspiciously

"Well?", waited Blackberry

"They've gone to raid the farm.", replied Gooseberry eventually

"Odd. No one told me about it.", replied Blackberry

"It's a surprise raid!", continued Gooseberry

"They're bringing back lots of Flayrah, but we didn't want the little ones to find out. You know what they're like when they're excited.", finished Pipkin

"In fact, let's go and see if we can find them.", decided Gooseberry

"But...", started Blackberry, as Pipkin and Gooseberry disappeared over the edge of the down

"There's definitely something going on.", Blackberry sighed to herself

*****************

**Outside of Efrafa, late afternoon**

"That's Bindweed.", started Primrose, as another Efrafan came out into the open

"A nasty character. Used to beat members of his mark daily to relieve boredom.", she continued

"Sounds a bit like a certain Bigwig we know!", muttered Hawkbit. Unfortunately Bigwig heard him, and gave him a 'you're going to get a cuffing later' stare

"Shh! Vervain's back!", interrupted Hazel

"And there's Woundwort. Perhaps its time we left.", continued Dandelion, as Woundwort appeared in the open

"Lets wait a little longer. We may be able to hear what they're planning.", whispered Hazel

"We've searched the area, and there's no sign of them.", started Vervain

"Hasn't searched very far, has he?", whispered Bigwig

An angry expression spread across Woundwort's face

"In that case, resume the wide patrols. Until we find the warren, we cant launch an attack.", started Woundwort

"As you wish, General.", replied Vervain, turning to leave

"Oh, and Vervain.", started Woundwort, sending the usual shiver down Vervain's spine

"Take an away team to the caverns. See if you can find another way around that blocked passage.", he finished

"Th...The Caverns. Yes, I'll get Moss onto that right away General. He knows his way around there better than anyone.", finished Vervain, desperately trying to avoid having to go back underground himself

Woundwort looked suspiciously at Vervain. Vervain didn't meet the General's stare, choosing to move away quickly instead.

"Looks like there's nothing to worry about Hazel. They still dont know where the warren is, and they're not getting any nearer to finding it.", whispered Primrose

"Which still doesn't explain the vision though.", sighed Fiver

"We'll have to worry about that later. As soon as they've gone back inside, we may as well get back to Watership Down.", finished Hazel

"You mean we're giving up on trying to find a new ally?", asked Bigwig

"We've been here for ages Bigwig, and found nothing. We're just going to have to face facts. We're never going to find another rabbit anything like Campion!", replied Hazel

"I suppose you're right. Look, They're going back inside. Come on, let's go home.", finished Bigwig

"Everyone move slowly, and stay down low. We dont want...", started Bigwig, before he was interrupted by Moss shouting from nearby

"Outsiders! In the bushes!", he shouted

"Run! Now!", shouted Bigwig, at which everyone sprung up

"Get after them!", shouted Woundwort, reappearing at the entrance to Efrafa

"Kehaar, see what you can do to slow them down.", shouted Hazel as the Efrafans gave chase

Kehaar flew at the officers, as the rabbits continued to run

"They're gaining on us Hazel.", shouted Fiver, looking over his shoulder

"Kehaar should keep them busy.", replied Hazel

"He is. But he can only slow down a few of them Hazel. Frith knows how many are after us.", continued Fiver

"Well, just keep running. Once we get down to the river, we should be able to lose them.", finished Hazel

"They're heading for the River, general.", shouted Vervain, as he ran alongside Woundwort

"Bindweed's down there with a patrol. They should be able to head them off.", replied Moss

"There's the river.", shouted Hazel

"Dive in and let it carry you as far downstream as possible. Get out into cover as soon as possible.", continued Bigwig

As they neared the river, however, Bindweed's patrol blocked their path.

"Now what?", shouted Hawkbit

"This way!", replied Bigwig, turning to his side, but finding the way blocked by another patrol

"We're surrounded!", shouted Hazel, as Kehaar flew overhead

"As soon as I clear a path, head for the river.", shouted Bigwig

"You're not going to do something stupid are you?", replied Hazel

"Just do it!", replied Bigwig

"Kehaar, help me!", he continued

"Yah, do what?", replied Kehaar

"Attack the patrol straight ahead!", shouted Bigwig

"Kehaar can't knock down all 4 of them!", pointed out Hazel

"I didn't say he was going to. Just be ready to run!", replied Bigwig, charging at the patrol himself

"He's crazy. He really is!", shouted Dandelion

"Come on then.", replied Hazel

As Kehaar attacked Bindweed, Bigwig charged and pinned down another 3 officers as though they weren't even there. Hazel and the others jumped over the mass of fallen rabbits.

"Go now!", Bigwig shouted, as Hazel turned back in hesitation

"No, not without you.", he replied, as the 3 officers tried in vain to struggle to their feet

"I'll be fine. Just get into the river!", replied Bigwig

Hazel paused for a minute, before following Bigwig's advice. As he splashed into the water, he looked back over his shoulder, just in time to see Moss and Vervain grab Bigwig, whilst another two Efrafans waved their front paws blindly at Kehaar

"Get moving now!", shouted Hazel

"What about Bigwig?", asked Fiver

"We don't have any choice!", replied Hazel, as the current carried them downstream

Woundwort ran to the water's edge, just in time to see Hazel disappear round a meander in the river. He stamped his foot angrilly, before marching back up to Bindweed. Vervain smiled

"For once it's not me who's in trouble!", he whispered to Moss

"How could you let them get past you!", Woundwort shouted at Bindweed, striking him across the face

"General. Not everything's lost. We still have this one.", interrupted Moss, as Bigwig struggled in vain, under the control of 5 officers

"Ah yes. If it isn't old Bigwig.", started Woundwort

He walked up to Bigwig and stared deep into his eyes.

"Welcome home....", he finished, with a low, sinister voice

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Episode 12: Battle of Little Bigwig

****

**Episode 3.12 - Battle of Little Bigwig**

Notes:

First things first. 3rd Water is an entire series of fanfiction I wrote based upon the TV Series version of Watership Down. Now I know that a lot of people dislike it, but I thought I'd chance posting some of it anyway. I know this Fanfiction category is officially for the Book, but it's the closest thing I could find. In total, There are 13 episodes, and a Christmas Special.

Anyway, The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters were the work of Richard Adams, however, many of the characters in the series were changed, and these belong to Alltime/Decode. This is supposed to a be virtual third series, and is in no way supposed to detract from the official third series. When I originally planned out my third series, I never knew of the existance of the official third series, which has been aired in Canada and Germany. As it has never, and doesn't look as though it ever will be, aired in the UK, I decided to write an alternative series, continuing on from where series 2 (The Homecoming) left off. I am in no way connected with any of the companies mentioned above.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental. Why did I put that? Who knows!

* * *

**Previously on Watership Down**

"Where's Blackberry?", asked Hazel

"She's asleep with Pinecone in one of the back burrows.", replied Primrose

"Good.", replied Hazel

"Is it really fair to keep her in the dark, Hazel?", asked Primrose

"It's for her own good. We dont know yet if we'll ever find Campion. I dont want to upset her again.", answered Hazel

*************

"Well. Any luck finding out what's going on at Efrafa.", he asked, as Bigwig came bounding in

"I couldn't find anything Hazel. That place is as dead as ever.", he started

"That's something at least.", replied Hazel

"But that's only from the outside Hazel. Anything could be going on inside.", continued Bigwig

"The Darkness comes to take us all. If we survive then one will fall.", spoke Dandelion

"That vision. It has to have something to do with Efrafa. It did before.", continued Bigwig

"Why's it come up again now. Fiver doesn't usually have the same vision twice.", sighed Hazel

"The only thing I can think of is that the vision was never fulfilled the first time around. Perhaps there's still someone who has to fall.", continued Fiver

"We need to find a new spy.", shouted Bigwig suddenly, stunning everyone 

************* 

"Well, here come some now. Are there any you think could help?", asked Bigwig, as Moss and Vervain came out of Efrafa with 2 other officers

"Well there's Vervain. I dont think we need to think that one over much!", started Hawkbit

"Well, what about the white rabbit?", asked Hazel

"That's Corporal Moss. He's a kind rabbit...", started Primrose

"But do you think he'd help?", asked Bigwig

Primrose paused, before sighing

"I doubt it. He's too loyal to Efrafa.", she replied

*************

"Outsiders! In the bushes!", shouted Moss

"Run! Now!", shouted Bigwig, at which everyone sprung up

"Get after them!", shouted Woundwort, reappearing at the entrance to Efrafa

*************

"We're surrounded!", shouted Hazel

"As soon as I clear a path, head for the river.", shouted Bigwig

"You're not going to do something stupid are you?", replied Hazel

"Just do it!", replied Bigwig

*************

"How could you let them get past you!", Woundwort shouted at Bindweed, striking him across the face 

"General. Not everything's lost. We still have this one.", interrupted Moss, as Bigwig struggled in vain, under the control of 5 officers

"Ah yes. If it isn't old Bigwig.", started Woundwort

He walked up to Bigwig and stared deep into his eyes.

"Welcome home....", he finished, with a low, sinister voice

* * *

**Outside, on the Down**

Hazel was stood near the edge of the Down, looking out in the direction of Efrafa, despite the fact that it wasn't visible from so far away

"He's been there been 1 whole moon now.", started Fiver, as him and Dandelion joined Hazel

"Still trying to think of a plan, are you?", asked Dandelion

"Of course I am. Hopefully by the time we all meet again later, one of us will have come up with something.", replied Hazel

"That's another thing Hazel...", started Fiver

"What?", asked Hazel

"Blackberry's asking questions about him. We told her he's just out on a scouting mission to Efrafa, but we have to tell her properly what's going on.", replied Fiver

"I know!", started Hazel

"Oh, Why couldn't he have listened to me when I told him to leave?", he sighed

"Brave, but crazy he is.", replied Dandelion

"Who knows what they're doing to him. Or what information they're trying to get out of him.", started Fiver

"Hey, It's Bigwig. He'd die before telling them anything.", pointed out Dandelion

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of. Remember the Darkness is coming for one of us.", replied Fiver miserably

"I doubt it has anything to do with him, as I cant see how Bigwig could be connected to the other vision.", said Dandelion

"The evil overshadows the world so bleak, The Flower of Spring grows ever weak.", repeated Fiver to himself

"Who says there has to be a connection! The visions are vague. They could mean anything.", he continued

"Bigwig's going to be fine!!", snapped Hazel, before looking back out into the distance

"In fact, knowing him, he probably already has a plan to escape.", he finished

**Deep within Efrafa**

"Yoohoo! Mr nice Efrafan officer. Where are you?", chanted Bigwig, from inside his prison cell

"What is it this time?", sighed a burly guard, rolling back the stone covering the entrance

"What the...", he started, setting his eyes upon an empty cell

"He's gone!", he shouted

"Gone! Gone where?", shouted another officer, joining him

The two officers ran into the cell, and looked around frantically. Before managing to set their eyes upon him, a battered and bruised Bigwig suddenly jumped down from a ledge above the doorway, knocking the two officers to the ground

"That would never have happened in my Owsla.", he sighed, running out of the entrance

"Runner! Runner!!", shouted the first officer

"Stop him!", shouted the other

Bigwig charged down through the tunnels, knocking an officer out of the way in the process, before finally entering the gathering place

"You wont get away that easily!", shouted Vervain, blocking the exit

"Raaaarrrgghh!", replied Bigwig, charging at him

Without hesitation, Vervain dived out of the way, and buried his head in his paws. Bigwig stopped a moment to stare at the pathetic Owsla Captain, before continuing to run

"Dont let him get away!", shouted Vervain, lifting his head again after a few seconds, just as several Efrafan guards came running out of the tunnels and into the gathering place

"I managed to wound him, so he should be easier to catch. It's a good job at least one of us does their job properl...", continued Vervain, before being interrupted

"Captain Vervain!!", shouted General Woundwort, as he came in with Moss, and 3 other Efrafans, who were dragging Bigwig behind them

"Y...yes General!", squeaked Vervain

"This is the second time he's escaped under your watch.", boomed Woundwort

"B...but Gener..", stuttered Vervain

"Silence! No doubt it's some pathetic excuse about him deliberately trying to make you look bad.", interrupted Woundwort

"That's exactly it, sir!", replied Vervain

"I dont want to hear it Vervain!", shouted the General

"And as for you....", he continued, turning to face Bigwig

"When are you going to realise you cant get out of here by running. This whole place is covered. There is nowhere to run!", he finished

"Can't blame me for trying!", replied Bigwig cheerfully

Woundwort didn't take kindly to his attitude. He raised his paw to strike Bigwig, before changing his mind at the last minute.

"Get him back underground.", he finished

"Same time again tomorrow, eh Vervain?", he whispered to Vervain as he was led past

"D... d... did you hear that Ge...", squeaked the Efrafan captain

"Go away Vervain!", interrupted Woundwort

*************

**Late afternoon, in the Honeycomb**

Kehaar came tumbling down the run to where all the Watershippers were assembled

"Well, what did you see Kehaar. Any signs of weaknesses in security in Efrafa?", asked Hazel

"No. Is tight as...er... something tight yah!", replied Kehaar

"Okay then everybody.", started Hazel

"We need to find a way to distract the Efrafans long enough for Bigwig to make a run for it.", he continued

"You said exactly the same thing yesterday Hazel. I'd have thought it was fairly obvious! Woundwort has that place locked down. We could never get all the way back to the down, without the tunnel.", replied Hawkbit

"I was thinking about that. We only really need to get as far as the river. Frith has managed to carry us to safety before, and he'll do it again.", pointed out Hazel

"Is no good Hayzel. Woundwort get smart. Has patrols all along river now!", screeched Kehaar

"Oh well that's just made things a whole lot easier. Thanks a lot Kehaar!", snorted Hawkbit

"It's not Kehaar's fault, Hawkbit.", replied Hazel

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just that I'm all out of ideas.", sighed Hawkbit

"Out of ideas about what?", shouted Blackberry, entering the Honeycomb

"er...", replied Hawkbit

"Is somebody going to tell me what's going on? All this secret plotting, and no sign of Bigwig all day, or didn't you think I'd noticed!", shouted Blackberry

"Are you going to tell her?", asked Dandelion

Hazel paused

"Well?", pressed Blackberry

He sighed, before beginning to speak

"It's Campion. Fiver thinks he might still be alive.", started Hazel

Blackberry paused in shock before angrilly replying, "And nobody was going to tell me!"

"We dont know anything for certain Blackberry. We didn't want to get your hopes up for nothing.", replied Hazel

"We have looked, and found no trace.", pointed out Dandelion

"Which is where Bigwig comes in. We were searching in Efrafa, when Woundwort managed to capture him.", continued Fiver

"Who knows what they're doing to him now.", finished Hazel

Blackberry bravely held back the tears

"We have to get him out of there. Now!", she shouted

"er... we did kno...", started Hawkbit

"So what have we come up with so far.", interrupted Blackberry

"Not much. Everything we can think of is something the Efrafans are likely to anticipate. We cant just run for it, as we'd never get far enough, and we cant fight...", continued Hazel

"Then we have to do something that will slow them without fail.", interrupted Blackberry

"I'll work this out and be back before silflay.", she finished, disappearing into her burrow

All the other Watership rabbits looked at one another in confusion

"Do you think she's okay?", started Primrose

"I dont know. I really dont know!", replied Hazel

*************

**Early Evening, in Efrafa**

Woundwort was stood on his platform, as Bigwig was led in by two large officers, accompanied by Vervain and Moss

"Are we ready to talk now Bigwig?", started Woundwort

"This place could really do with some redecorating, General.", replied Bigwig

"Where is your warren Bigwig!", shouted Woundwort

"Get a bit more light in here, and this could be a real nice place.", continued Bigwig

"You know I really miss having you in the Owsla. If there's one thing we could always do with more of it's loyalty to one's chief.", started Woundwort

"You are loyal to your chief, aren't you Bigwig?", he asked, but Bigwig didn't reply

"And you would give your life to protect him, and the rabbits in your warren...", he continued

"So let's make things easier for you. Tell me where the warren is, and I'll let those in it live.", he finished

"I would hardly call the way you treat the rabbits here as living.", replied Bigwig

Woundwort jumped down from the ledge and grabbed Bigwig by the throat. Vervain backed off

"Tell me where it is!", he shouted

Bigwig sighed...

"Alright.", he choked

Woundwort let go of him

"In the Garden of Frith. A lovely place, where...", started Bigwig, before Woundwort struck him across the face

Bigwig winced at the deep gash on his face, before turning back to meet the General's stare

"Get him back to his cell now, before I kill him!", shouted Woundwort

**Soon...**

Bigwig sighed as the stone was rolled back in front of the entrance. As the cell fell into darkness again, he heard a familiar voice

"Pssst. Bigwig!", came the voice

"Who said that?", replied Bigwig, swinging round to try and pinpoint the noise but seeing nothing

"Down here you old fool!", continued the voice

Bigwig looked down

"Hannah. What are you doing in here?", he shouted

"Shhh. Keep your voice down. Kehaar dropped me off outside Efrafa. I've got news from Hazel.", she continued

"Dont tell me he's going to do something stupid. Woundwort has this place covered.", replied Bigwig

"Hey, why should you always get to do the stupid things? It's Hazel's turn.", laughed Hannah

"Well then, what's the plan?", asked Bigwig

"They should be bringing Dandelion in soon.", started Hannah

"How did they catch him!", replied Bigwig

"No, they didn't. At least, not how they think.", replied Hannah

Bigwig looked back with a confused expression

"Look, when they do, just be ready to run like the wind.", she finished

*************

**Early Evening, in the woods near Efrafa**

"Do I really have to do this Hazel?", asked Dandelion

"You're the only one of us they dont know well enough to recognise.", replied Hazel

"I know, I just mean are you sure this will work?", he continued, talking quietly, so Blackberry wouldn't hear

"It's not the best plan she's ever come up with, but it's the best we have. I really think it could work.", replied Hazel

"Shh... There she is.", whispered Hawkbit, pointing at a fox sniffing the air cautiously

"Now remember Dandelion. It's important she doesn't lose your scent.", whispered Hazel

"If this all works, I'll meet you at the river. Be Careful.", he finished, pulling back silently with the rest of the Watership rabbits

Dandelion crept past the fox silently. The others watched from the distance as she picked up on his scent

"Now all he has to do is lead her to Efrafa.", whispered Blackberry

"Dont you think there's been enough suffering already though, without bringing elil down on them.", whispered Fiver

"Hey, from what Bigwig told me, the Efrafans can tackle a fox easily. It'll just distract them for a bit, that's all.", replied Hazel

**Nighttime, in Efrafa**

"Why wont he tell me anything, Moss!", shouted Woundwort

"You know the loyalty of these Owsla officers, sir. It's in their spirit to always follow their chief.", replied Moss

"I know that, but you were supposed to have broken his spirit by now!", continued Woundwort

"He's surprisingly resiliant. He's been beaten and starved, but nothing seems to get to him.", replied Moss

"He would have made a good Efrafan captain.", sighed Woundwort

"General! General!", came Vervain's voice from outside

"Unlike some!", continued Woundwort, before Vervain came in. He was followed by another Efrafan guard and Dandelion

"Another prisoner sir. We found this one lost in the woods. Apparently he comes from a warren at the other side of the river.", continued Vervain

Woundwort paused to think

"Put him in the cell. I'll decide what to do with him later.", he finally replied

The Efrafan guard led Dandelion away

"Why do you keep bringing me back all these Hlessi Vervain. I thought I told you to find the outsiders warren.", shouted Woundwort

"er... he might have s... seen something, General.", stuttered Vervain

"Even if he had, do you really think he'd tell us?", asked Woundwort

"I dont know. He's in pretty bad health, so I expect he'd be quite co-operative with a little persuasion.", replied Vervain

"He seemed healthy enough to me.", started Woundwort

"He has a huge problem with fleas though, sir. Kept stopping to scratch all the way back.", replied Vervain

**Meanwhile**

The two guards outside the cell began to slowly roll back the stone as the third guard arrived with Dandelion

"Okay, Bigwig. Get ready!", whispered Hannah, clinging to the back of his neck

"Another prisoner. Shouldn't cause as much trouble as Bigwig.", they were heard muttering outside

"Elil! Elil!", came a cry from nearby suddenly

Distracted for a moment, the officer loosened his grip on Dandelion

"Now!", shouted Bigwig, knocking down all 3 off the officers in one go, before running as fast as his legs would carry him with Dandelion

"When we get out. Turn right, not left.", shouted Dandelion

"What's going on?", shouted Woundwort, appearing just outside Efrafa, where several rabbits were running about in panic

"There's a fox sir. A fox attacking the warren!", replied Moss

"Rally the Hindmark. Attack it as a group!", shouted Woundwort, as Dandelion and Bigwig ran past

"Runner! Runner!!", came the 3 guards shortly afterwards

"Get after them.", shouted Woundwort

"What? Do I go after them, or rally the Hindmark?", replied Moss

"Vervain you go after them with your mark. Moss, take the Hindmark and concentrate on getting that fox out of the warren!", shouted Woundwort

"Are they on out trail yet?", shouted Bigwig

"I cant see them.", replied Hannah, looking behind them

"What about the patrols. Are there any in this direction?", continued Bigwig

"The distraction will have cleared the immediate patrols. We're likely to still meet them at the river though.", replied Dandelion, as the two of them ran through the forest

**Down By the River**

"Should be the end of our watch soon.", started one of the officers, looking up at the stars

"Shh...", whispered another

"I hear something. Someone approaching.", he continued, indicating in the direction of the woodland Bigwig and Dandelion were approaching from

"er... hello there. Do you think you could help, I'm a little lost!", shouted a voice from nearby

All the Efrafan officers stationed along the river looked around, and soon set their eyes upon Hazel stood at the other side of the river

"Oh never mind then.", he continued, turning to leave

"It's one of the outsiders! Get him!", they shouted, as Hazel disappeared from view

As the Efrafans reached the other side of the bridge, one of the officers looked back to see Bigwig and Dandelion heading towards the water.

"Get back. It's a trick!", he shouted

"Down to the caverns. We can cross the river there.", shouted Bigwig

As the Efrafans tried to return back across the bridge, Kehaar attacked, seemingly from nowhere

"He wont hold them back for long.", shouted Bigwig, jumping past the rushes which covered the entrance to the cavern

"Come on!", shouted Hazel, from the other side of the river

"Please tell me this wasn't all your crazy idea!", continued Bigwig, as him, Hannah and Dandelion joined Hazel 

"You can blame it on Blackberry later, if we manage to get back to the warren.", replied Hazel, as the 3 of them disappeared into the forest

"It's probably not the best time to tell you this, but she knows about Campion", he continued, as they ran

"You mean you told her! I thought we agreed not to!", sighed Bigwig

"I didn't have much choice. So did you find anything out about him!", asked Hazel

"There's no sign of him having been in Efrafa for months. I dont know about you, but I have a feeling Fiver could be wrong this time.", replied Bigwig

Hazel sighed

"I guess it's up to me to tell Blackberry then.", he continued 

"I think we've lost them!", shouted Dandelion suddenly, looking back over his shoulder

They all slowed to listen, and heard nothing but silence.

"You mean we made it. Woundwort's losing his touch these days.", replied Hannah

"I wonder where Kehaar is.", spoke Hazel

"No doubt we'll find him back at the warren.", finished Bigwig

Back at the Entrance to the Caverns

Woundwort arrived, as Moss and several other Efrafans were assembled

"Well. Where is he? Where's Bigwig?", he asked

"He got away with Hazel.", replied Moss

"And where's Vervain?", asked Woundwort

"He's set off with the scout party to track them.", replied Moss

"Excellent. Everything is going as planned.", finished Woundwort

"You no get away with this!", squawked Kehaar, pinned down by 6 other Efrafan guards

"How? Without you to tell them what's going on, they have no idea.", replied Woundwort

"Vervain no good rabbit. He mess up plenty, you see!", replied Kehaar

"Get this one back to Efrafa. We dont want him saying too much to our friends, do we!", finished Woundwort 

"There's a lot to be planned!", he finished

The Efrafans began to move away, clumsily dragging Kehaar, unaware of the two weak and tired eyes watching them from just inside the caverns

*************

Soon, back at the down

As Hazel, Bigwig, Hannah and Dandelion neared the top of the down, Blackberry ran out to greet them. Despite his best efforts to look normal, Hazel's eyes told her all she needed to know. She quickly ran back into the down, with a tear in her eye, as the rest of the Watership rabbits emerged

"Good to see you again!", shouted Pimpernel to Bigwig

"Hey, you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?", replied Bigwig

"Primrose, go after Blackberry. See if you can calm her down!", spoke Hazel

"Where's Kehaar? I want to thank him for all his help.", he continued

"He isn't back yet.", replied Fiver

"Odd.", replied Hazel

"Hey. Nobody ever understands that gull. Always swanning off to the Big Water without telling us.", pointed out Hawkbit

"But at night?", asked Hazel

"No doubt he'll be back in the morning. If not, you can worry about him then.", continued Hawkbit

"I suppose...", sighed Hazel

"Now let's get inside, before the elil come looking. I dont know about you, but I'm certainly happy to be back.", finished Bigwig

He bounded into the warren, as everyone else followed

"That's right. Enjoy it while you can outsiders, because it wont last much longer.", mumbled Vervain, watching from the bushes at the foot of the down, before bursting into an evil laugh

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Episode 13 Season finale: Worlds Apart, ...

****

**Episode 3.13 - Worlds Apart, Together**

Notes:

First things first. 3rd Water is an entire series of fanfiction I wrote based upon the TV Series version of Watership Down. Now I know that a lot of people dislike it, but I thought I'd chance posting some of it anyway. I know this Fanfiction category is officially for the Book, but it's the closest thing I could find. In total, There are 13 episodes, and a Christmas Special.

Anyway, The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters were the work of Richard Adams, however, many of the characters in the series were changed, and these belong to Alltime/Decode. This is supposed to a be virtual third series, and is in no way supposed to detract from the official third series. When I originally planned out my third series, I never knew of the existance of the official third series, which has been aired in Canada and Germany. As it has never, and doesn't look as though it ever will be, aired in the UK, I decided to write an alternative series, continuing on from where series 2 (The Homecoming) left off. I am in no way connected with any of the companies mentioned above.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental. Why did I put that? Who knows!

* * *

**Previously on Watership Down**

Hazel sighed, before beginning to speak to Blackberry

"It's Campion. Fiver thinks he might still be alive.", started Hazel

"Which is where Bigwig comes in. We were searching in Efrafa, when Woundwort managed to capture him.", continued Fiver 

"Who knows what they're doing to him now.", finished Hazel

Blackberry bravely held back the tears

"We have to get him out of there. Now!", she shouted

"er... we did kno...", started Hawkbit

"So what have we come up with so far.", interrupted Blackberry

"Not much. Everything we can think of is something the Efrafans are likely to anticipate. We cant just run for it, as we'd never get far enough, and we cant fight...", continued Hazel

"Then we have to do something that will slow them without fail.", interrupted Blackberry

*************

"So let's make things easier for you. Tell me where the warren is, and I'll let those in it live.", finished Woundwort

"I would hardly call the way you treat the rabbits here as living.", replied Bigwig

Woundwort jumped down from the ledge and grabbed Bigwig by the throat. Vervain backed off

"Tell me where it is!", he shouted

Bigwig sighed...

"In the Garden of Frith. A lovely place, where...", started Bigwig, before Woundwort struck him across the face

Bigwig winced at the deep gash on his face, before turning back to meet the General's stare

"Get him back to his cell now, before I kill him!", shouted Woundwort

*************

"Do I really have to do this Hazel?", asked Dandelion

"You're the only one of us they dont know well enough to recognise.", replied Hazel

"I know, I just mean are you sure this will work?", he continued, talking quietly, so Blackberry wouldn't hear

"It's not the best plan she's ever come up with, but it's the best we have. I really think it could work.", replied Hazel

"Shh... There she is.", whispered Hawkbit, pointing at a fox sniffing the air cautiously

*************

"Elil! Elil!", came a cry from nearby suddenly

Distracted for a moment, the officer loosened his grip on Dandelion

"Now!", shouted Bigwig, knocking down all 3 off the officers in one go, before running as fast as his legs would carry him with Dandelion

"When we get out. Turn right, not left.", shouted Dandelion

"What's going on?", shouted Woundwort, appearing just outside Efrafa, where several rabbits were running about in panic

"There's a fox sir. A fox attacking the warren!", replied Moss

"Rally the Hindmark. Attack it as a group!", shouted Woundwort, as Dandelion and Bigwig ran past

"Runner! Runner!!", came the 3 guards shortly afterwards

*************

"Where's Kehaar? I want to thank him for all his help.", spoke Hazel

"He isn't back yet.", replied Fiver

"Odd.", replied Hazel

Bigwig bounded into the warren, as everyone else followed

"That's right. Enjoy it while you can outsiders, because it wont last much longer.", mumbled Vervain, watching from the bushes at the foot of the down, before bursting into an evil laugh

* * *

**The following Morning, on the Down**

"Any sign of him yet?", asked Hazel, bounding with Bigwig into Kehaar's burrow, where Hannah was sat

"No. Hasn't been back all night.", replied Hannah

Hazel sighed before turning to Bigwig

"What do you suggest we do, Bigwig?", he asked

"I say we do nothing. He often disappears like this. He'll be back soon.", replied Bigwig

"But he hasn't been seen since he was in Efrafa. Perhaps they've caught him.", suggested Hazel

"Those Efrafans couldn't catch Yona the Hedgehog even if they had every officer in Efrafa working on it. Do you really think they could catch him?", asked Bigwig

"I know it seems unlikely, but who knows what Woundwort is up to.", replied Hazel

"Besides. What good is Kehaar to Woundwort. He wont tell anything, and he's hardly going to fly on scouting missions for them. What benefit does holding him have to the Efrafans?", asked Bigwig

"Woundwort works in devious ways Bigwig. You know that!", pointed out Hannah

Bigwig sighed

"Fair enough. If he's not back by the time Frith is high in the sky, I'll take the Owsla on a scouting mission to Efrafa.", finished Bigwig, before walking away

"Seems I cant get away from that place these days!", he sighed to himself

*************

**Deep in Efrafa**

"We surround the warren in 4 groups. We can leave no escape for the outsiders.", started Woundwort

"Moss, Vervain and Bindweed. You will lead the other 3 marks. I will lead the fourth. We will crush that warren!", he shouted, at which the assembled Efrafan army cheered

"Today will be a glorious day for war. A glorious day for Efrafa!", he continued, arousing more cheering from the army

"Everyone move out! We attack just after ni-Frith!", he finished, at which they all began to move out

"Ooouch!!", yelped Vervain, as Kehaar's beak poked out of a gap between the rocks blocking his cell, and stabbed him

"How long do we have to keep hold of him for. He's really trying my patience!", moaned Vervain, rubbing his front leg

"Not much longer. Once our assualt on the warren is finished, we'll let him out. We shall have no use for him then!", replied Woundwort

"You no as smart as you think. Hayzel already know your plan, and he stop you yah! I promise!", squawked Kehaar

Woundwort pushed the beak back into the cell

"If that's so, where is he? He hasn't come here looking for you. Your friends have no idea whats coming, and without you, by the time they realise it'll be too late!", he replied

"Let us go my warriors!", he finished

**Back at the Down**

"It'll be ni-frith soon.", spoke Hazel

"I know, and like I promised, we'll go and take a look. Stop worrying.", replied Bigwig

"I dont know Bigwig. Something doesn't feel right.", continued Hazel

"Hey, we have enough with Fiver. Dont you start as well.", laughed Bigwig

At that moment Primrose, Fiver and Hawkbit joined them. Fiver shivered

"Is something wrong?", asked Hazel

"I don't know. I just... felt something. As though something is approaching us.", replied Fiver

"Maybe it's Kehaar finally returning. Boy, he'll have some explaining to do when he gets back.", spoke Bigwig

"How's Blackberry?", Hazel asked Primrose

"I'm not sure Hazel. She's acting really strange. She keeps pretending to be okay. I'm sure it's just an act though.", replied Primrose

"Can things get any worse?", sighed Hazel

"The evil overshadows the world so bleak, The Flower of Spring grows ever weak.", groaned Fiver suddenly, before collapsing to the ground

"Did you REALLY have to say that Hazel!", replied Hawkbit

"We'd best get him back underground.", decided Hazel

Primrose, Hawkbit and Fiver started to drag Fiver away

"Wait!", shouted Bigwig

"What is it?", replied Hazel

"Do you hear something?", he continued

Hazel moved closer to the edge of the Down, where Bigwig was stood, to listen. There was a low groaning noise

"It sounds like it's coming from the bushes at the foot of the down!", whispered Bigwig

"Haaazzelll!!", came a voice from the bottom of the down

Primrose ran to join them

"That sounded like...", she started, before a brown rabbit crawled from the bush and collapsed to the ground

"...Campion!", she finished

"What!", shouted Hawkbit, dropping Fiver on the ground and running across

"Huh...", yawned Fiver, waking up

"Come on!", shouted Bigwig, heading downhill first, with the other rabbits closely behind

"You were right all along lad.", he continued, as Fiver followed, unaware of what all the fuss was about

"Campion!", shouted Bigwig, arriving first

Campion tried to stand up, before collapsing back to the ground unconscious

"It's alright. Dont strain yourself.", continued Bigwig, supporting Campion from the left

"Help me get him back to the Down.", he shouted, as Hazel and Hawkbit supported Campion from the other side

"Fiver, run ahead. Tell everyone what's happening!", he shouted

"And bring Blackberry!", he continued as Fiver turned to run

**Soon, in the Honeycomb**

"He looks terrible.", sighed Hawkbit, as several of the Watership rabbits stood crowded around the bedraggled Efrafan Captain. He lay there motionless, with Blackberry curled up next to him to try and keep him warm.

"What do you expect? I doubt he's been enjoying himself these past few months.", replied Hazel

"I brought some more flayrah.", spoke Gooseberry, joining them

At that moment, Campion stirred

"I think he's coming round!", screeched Blackberry

Campion slowly opened his eyes

"Welcome back.", started Hazel

Campion tried to stand up, but collapsed back to the ground with exhaustion

"Take it easy. There's no hurry!", continued Bigwig

"No hurry! There's every hurry!", started Campion

Bigwig looked back at him confusedly

"Woundwort's going to attack. He knows where to find the warren overland!", choked Campion, his voice showing signs of the suffering he'd endured over the past season

"Impossible!", replied Bigwig

"Vervain tracked you back last moon. I saw the whole thing from the caverns. Woundwort had this all planned. I managed to follow Vervain's tracks to find you.", continued Campion

"If Vervain had been following us I'm sure Keha...", started Bigwig, before tailing off as he came to Kehaar's name

"That's what's going on! The Efrafans do have him, dont they!", shouted Hazel

"Yes! They've taken him back to Efrafa. Woundwort didn't want you to have any warning he was coming!", replied Campion

"Didn't count on you though, did he?", pointed out Bigwig

"Do you know when he's going to attack?", asked Hazel

"From what I heard, it's going to be before fu Inlé!", replied Campion, before coughing

Campion tried to lift his head again, but failed

"Relax. You need to rest! We'll worry about this.", spoke Hazel, before realising Campion had dropped off again

"The Darkness comes to take us all....", started Fiver

"...again!", muttered Hawkbit under his breath

"What are we going to do, Bigwig?", asked Hazel. Bigwig paused briefly to ponder the question

"If I know Woundwort, he'll attack the warren from all sides. This isn't going to be like the last time Hazel. We have no choice but to fight them on all fronts.", he eventually replied

"We're going to need help!", replied Hazel

"What are you suggesting?", asked Bigwig

"We go to Redstone. Get as many fighting rabbits as we can to help.", decided Hazel

"Do we have enough time?", asked Hawkbit

"Well they cant be too close. Fiver would have sensed something.", replied Hazel

"He cant sense everything though.", pointed out Hawkbit

"It's a risk we're going to have to take. We dont have much choice.", replied Hazel

"We could take a different route to Redstone. Out the back of the Down. It'll be longer, but there's less chance we'll bump into the Efrafans.", suggested Bigwig

"I'll trust your judgement on this one Bigwig. Okay, Everybody come with us. We dont want to split up.", decided Hazel

"Campion isn't in a fit state to move though, and if he isn't moving, neither am I.", replied Blackberry

"Okay, Holly can stay behind with you, Campion and the Kittens in case they attack before we get back.", finished Hazel

*************

**Nearby**

"There it is, sir. The outsiders warren. And I found it!", squeaked Vervain excitedly, pointing at the shape of the down in the distance

"What do you want. An award?", Woundwort snorted back

"I...if the General wishes to...", started Vervain

"Captains, take your mark and surround the warren.", interrupted Woundwort

"Sir, look!", shouted Moss suddenly

Woundwort looked back at the down to see the shape of the rabbits moving away towards the back of the down

"Do you think they know?", continued Moss

"Impossible! I was so cunning that not even El-ahrairah would have heard me last night.", replied Vervain

"Apart from when you started laughin...", pointed out one of the officers under Vervain's control, before Vervain silenced him by subtlely stamping on his foot

"That must be early every rabbit in the warren leaving, sir! I cant see any reason why they'd do that unless they know we're coming.", continued Moss

"Well, it means there'll be fewer rabbits to fight once we get there. Should be easy to take the warren.", pointed out Bindweed

"I dont care about taking the warren. This is about Bigwig, Hazel and Fiver. They dared to cross me, and I'll make sure they pay.", replied Woundwort

"We'll circle around and head them off!", he decided, breaking into a run

**Soon**

The Watership rabbits cleared a small forest, arriving at a waterfall.

"Are you sure you know where we are?", asked Hawkbit

"Yes, this river feeds the canal near Redstone. We just have to cross it, then move down towards the warren.", replied Bigwig

"er... How do you know all this?", asked Hawkbit

"Hey, one of us does bother to look around in their spare time.", replied Bigwig

"Well in that case, I'm sure you'll tell us how we're supposed to cross the river. It's far too fast to swim.", pointed out Hawkbit

"Hmm... it wasn't so bad last time I was up here. Must be with the rain.", replied Bigwig

"Reminds me of the time...", started Captain Broom

"Let's follow it upstream a bit. It'll be easier to cross further from this waterfall.", decided Bigwig, seeing an excuse to interrupt Captain Broom

Everyone started to follow Bigwig except Primrose. Hazel ran back to join her

"What is it?", he asked

"I can't help worry about Campion. He was so weak. What if...", she replied

"Hey, he'll be fine!", replied Hazel

"But what if Woundwort attacks while we're gone?", asked Primrose

"Woundwort isn't stupid. He'd be able to tell most of us aren't there, so probably wouldn't waste his time attacking the warren. He'd follow our tracks instead.", pointed out Hazel

"Which is another thing. How do we know they aren't on to us?", asked Primrose

"We did our best to hide our tracks. Even if they are following, once we cross the river, they should lose our trail.", replied Hazel

"Anyway, those Efrafans aren't that smart. You're talking about Vervain here. That one can barely find his tail. No doubt he's probably still trying to remember the way.", started Bigwig

"Oh really. Look's like I outsmarted you twice now Bigwig!", shouted Vervain, emerging from the wood

"It's the Efrafans! Run!", shouted Hazel, before Woundwort emerged with some more officers

"There is no running this time Hazel. This time we'll finish you for good.", shouted Woundwort, as the Efrafans surrounded the Watership rabbits

"ATTACK!!!", he continued

Woundwort charged towards Hazel, but soon found his way blocked by Bigwig. As the two locked in combat, the other Watershippers followed suit

"Come here, Vervain. You're mine!", shouted Hawkbit, facing him

"As if I'd be frightened of an outsider!", replied Vervain

"Arghhh! It's the black rabbit!", shouted Hawkbit

"Where! Where?", squealed Vervain, looking behind him

"Idiot!", muttered Hawkbit, charging into the side of the distracted Efrafan captain and sending him crashing to the ground

"Trust him to go after the cowardly one.", gasped Fiver, pinned down by Moss, before Dandelion freed him, knocking Moss sideways

Woundwort drew his claws across Bigwig's face.

"There's none of my Owsla to help you this time Bigwig.", shouted Woundwort

"But I'll deal with you later. Your chief will be the first to fall.", he continued, throwing Bigwig aside as though he weren't even there

"There's too many of them Bigwig.", groaned Gooseberry, managing to push back one officer, moments before another jumped in to take his place

"We have to keep at it!", replied Bigwig, before being leapt on by another of the mark warriors. Within seconds, Bigwig threw him off, but there was instantly another 3 to replace him

Hazel looked around him, before facing Woundwort again

"Stop this Woundwort. Is it really worth it? What is it going to achieve?", he panted, making a last ditch attempt to try and negiotiate peace

Without replying, Woundwort struck Hazel across the face. The force sent him flying backwards, and he collapsed in a heap on the riverbank. Woundwort slowly walked up to where Hazel lay paralysed on the ground.

"Hazel!", shouted Bigwig, catching a brief glimpse of his plight, before being pinned down by Efrafan officers again

"This is for the ultimate glory of Efrafa.", shouted Woundwort, standing up on his hind legs and preparing to strike

"Noooo!!", shouted Primrose, appearing from nowhere, and diving at him

"Primrose!", shouted Hazel, as her and Woundwort tumbled into the river

Hazel grabbed her, as the current tried to pull her over the waterfall. Woundwort held on to her hind legs, causing her to wince at the sheer weight pulling on her

"Somebody help!", shouted Hazel, as he desperately tried to avoid losing his grip on her

"I'm coming! Hold on!", shouted Bigwig

Drawing on all his strength, Bigwig burst free of the group of Efrafans sending them flying in all directions

"It's no good...", screeched Primrose, as Hazel began to lose his grip on them

"... I love you...", she finished, as her paw slipped free from Hazel's

At that moment Bigwig arrived and desperately tried to grab her as she slipped away, but it was too late. Both Primrose and Woundwort disappeared over the edge of the Waterfall.

"Nooooooooo!!!!", shouted Hazel, at which the Efrafan officers froze

"G...G....G...General!", squeaked Vervain running to the riverbank, with Moss and Bindweed

The five rabbits all looked frantically over the edge of the waterfall for signs of life, but saw nothing

There was a moment of silence before Bigwig spoke

"My heart has joined the thousand for my friend stopped running today.", he started, as Hazel remained silent

Mumblings of 'What's going on' and 'He's gone' were heard from nearby. A few of the Efrafan officers began to move back towards the forest.

"Where are you going? Attack!! ATTACK!!!", shouted Vervain, springing back to life

"Hey. You aren't the General! We dont take orders from you. Come on lads!", replied one of the Efrafan officers

He began to move off, and several others followed

"As the highest ranking Efrafan Captain, I automatically take command in these situations. Come back! Come back I say!", ranted Vervain, jumping up and down on the spot

"They er... dont appear to be listening to you mate.", whispered Moss

Vervain sighed as Moss and Bindweed joined the stream of officers leaving

"This isn't over yet!", turning back to shout to Bigwig

"Oh, I think it is Vervain. I think it is!", replied Bigwig

*************

**Later, back at the warren**

Bigwig was the last to return to the warren. An eery, mournful silence echoed throughout the Honeycomb. He walked in to where Blackberry was slumped next to Campion, who was breathing heavily

"Any change?", he asked

"He still hasn't come round again. I dont think he's going to make it.", sniffed Blackberry

"He'll be fine. I know it.", replied Bigwig

"Look at him. He hasn't eaten properly in months.", started Blackberry, indicating at his ribs showing through his skin

"He was weak and tired, then he had to find his way to the warren. It's just too much. He's going to stop running.", she continued, with a tear in her eye

"We've had enough death today. Frith wouldn't add to that.", sighed Bigwig

"Where is Hazel, anyway?", asked Blackberry

"He's down by the river.", answered Hawkbit, appearing in the burrow

"Still looking for some sign of her. I think he's still in denial. It'll take some time, but hopefully we can all eventually overcome this.", he continued

At that moment Periwinkle appeared

"Wheres mother?", he asked

"er...", started Hawkbit

"She'll be back soon.", interrupted Bigwig, at which Periwinkle ran off cheerfully

"You mean you havent told them yet?", asked Hawkbit

"I thought it would be better coming from their father.", replied Bigwig

"We'd better go and find him, before the elil does.", he continued

"Keep watch over Campion until we get back. And stop worrying. He'll be fine.", finished Bigwig, turning to leave with Hawkbit

"Do you really believe that?", asked Hawkbit, as soon as they were out of Blackberry's earshot

"I dont know, Hawkbit. She's right, in that he's not in good shape, but he's a fighter lad! I guess we'll just have to wait and see.", sighed Bigwig, as they left the silence of the warren

**THE END... OR IS IT?**

Watch out for 4th Water... coming soon.


	14. Christmas Special 2002: Pipkin's Winter ...

****

**Christmas Special - Pipkin's Winter Adventure**

Notes:

First things first. 3rd Water is an entire series of fanfiction I wrote based upon the TV Series version of Watership Down. Now I know that a lot of people dislike it, but I thought I'd chance posting some of it anyway. I know this Fanfiction category is officially for the Book, but it's the closest thing I could find. In total, There are 13 episodes, and a Christmas Special.

Anyway, The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters were the work of Richard Adams, however, many of the characters in the series were changed, and these belong to Alltime/Decode. This is supposed to a be virtual third series, and is in no way supposed to detract from the official third series. When I originally planned out my third series, I never knew of the existance of the official third series, which has been aired in Canada and Germany. As it has never, and doesn't look as though it ever will be, aired in the UK, I decided to write an alternative series, continuing on from where series 2 (The Homecoming) left off. I am in no way connected with any of the companies mentioned above.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental. Why did I put that? Who knows!

* * *

_Additional Note: This episode was originally a Christmas special, designed to fall outside of the main series. Hence why it has been included at the end, and doesn't continue anything in the story._

**On the down**

A thick covering of snow covered the countryside, turning everything a shimmering white. Hazel looked out across the Down from the entrance to the warren.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?", asked Hannah, appearing behind him

Hazel turned round

"oh... er... just looking. I'll be back down in a moment.", he replied

Hannah started to head back down the run, passing Bigwig as she went

"Hazel's worrying again.", she whispered as she passed him

"Are you sure we have enough Flayrah?", asked Hazel, as Bigwig joined him

"Will you stop worrying about it Hazel. It's not going to be like last Frith's Eve. There's more than enough this time round. In fact, with the amount we gathered, we could probably feed everybody in the warren for the next 3 round moons.", he replied

"But is there enough for all the other animals?", continued Hazel

"More than enough. Besides which, I think alot of the others wont turn up this time, after last year's misadventure.", replied Bigwig

Hazel was about to reply, when he heard Pipkin approaching cheerfully with Bushthorn

"And just where do you think you're going?", asked Bigwig

"We're going to fetch some holly to decorate the warren.", replied Pipkin

"So what's Bushthorn doing with you?", asked Hazel

"He's coming too.", replied Pipkin

"I don't think that's a good idea. He is still a baby you know.", replied Bigwig

"Oh Uncle Bigwig, I'm old enough now!", whinged Bushthorn

"I have to agree with Bigwig on this one.", continued Hazel

"We're not going very far, and I can look after him.", pointed out Pipkin

"Hmmm. Well...", started Hazel

"Please!!!!", they pleaded in unison

"Alright then, just dont go too far. I want you back before afternoon silflay... and don't tell Primrose I let you!", finished Hazel, as the two of them ran out in the snow.

*************

**Meanwhile, just outside Efrafa**

"Typical. Having to search for outsiders on a day like this. None of them will be out in this weather.", snorted Vervain

"You're the one who's always going on about loyalty to Efrafa, mate.", replied Moss

"Oh, dont get me wrong. I'm not at all like that slug Campion. I would follow the General into the lair of the Black Rabbit if he told me.", replied Vervain

"Well then, belt up.", replied Moss

"I still outrank you Moss and dont ever forget it. What I'm saying is, we wouldn't be out here now, if you'd followed your duties and found the outsiders. You've had all season.", snorted Vervain

"Me? You're the one who always leads...", started Moss

"Silence!", shouted Vervain

"Anyway. I don't mind the snow. Us white rabbits blend in wonderfully into the snow. Wouldn't you agree ma... oh wait. I forgot, your fur's black, and can be seen for miles. Never mind, I'm sure the elil will treat you nice.", laughed Moss

"Right, let's get moving. All this time we're wasting, we could be looking for outsiders.", snapped Vervain, looking around nervously

"After you, mate.", sniggered Moss

*************

**Near the edge of the Down**

"Dont you just love this time of year!", shouted Pipkin, jumping in the snow

"Why's that?", asked Bushthorn

"Well, the snow! Everyone loves the snow! It's just so much fun.", replied Pipkin

"But it's cold, and wet. What's fun about that?", asked Bushthorn

Pipkin paused for a minute

"There's lot of fun things you can do in the snow.", he finally replied

"Like what?", asked Bushthorn

"Like....er... ", started Pipkin, stopping to think

"Make patterns with your tracks in the snow.", he finally managed

"But Mum always says cover up your tracks, or the elil will get you!", replied Bushthorn

"Well then, you can roll about in it.", shouted Pipkin, rolling about on the ground

"It's so soft!", he continued, laughing

Bushthorn followed his example, and began rolling in the snow

"Hey, you're right! This is fun!", he laughed

"See I told you!", replied Pipkin, as the snow began to fall again

"I could do this all day!", continued Bushthorn, rolling through the snow

Pipkin stood back up again to watch

"Just so long as you don't go too near the edge of the down.", he shouted

"What!!", replied Bushthorn, rolling dangerously close

"Get back now!!!", shouted Pipkin, but it was too late. Bushthorn disappeared over the edge.

Pipkin ran across in panic, and peered over. A trail of black ice led all the way to the bottom, and disappeared into some bushes

"Bushthorn! Where are you!!", shouted Pipkin, looking around frantically. There was no reply

"Hold on. I'm coming!", he continued

Pipkin inched his way onto the ice, trying to keep his balance, but it was no good. Within seconds, he too lost his grip, and slid down the hill on the ice. He closed his eyes as he hit a thorny bush at the bottom, and kept going. He finally tumbled down into a deep ditch with a thud, and came to a stop.

"Bushthorn?", he shouted, after shaking the snow from his fur

There was no reply

"Frith No! Hazel's going to kill me!", he muttered to himself

As he struggled to see through the rapidly closing in blizzard, a clump of snow suddenly hit him in the face.

"Ha Ha! I've found a new game.", laughed Bushthorn, kicking snow in the air

"Come on. We have to get back to the warren. The weather's getting worse.", shouted Pipkin, shaking off the snow

Pipkin turned and started to head back, but soon found his way blocked by the wall of the ditch.

"So how DO we get back?", asked Bushthorn

Pipkin screwed up his face

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!", replied Pipkin

"Well dont try too hard, you might hurt yourself!", laughed Bushthorn

"You really have been spending too much time gnawing on Hawkbit's tail. You're even starting to sound like him!", replied Pipkin, taking a few steps backwards

"What are you doing?", asked Bushthorn

Pipkin didn't reply. Instead he charged at the wall of the ditch and jumped as high as possible. He managed to hook one paw over the edge, before promptly sliding back down again.

"Okay, so that didn't work. What now?", continued Bushthorn

"Well, let's follow the ditch along for a bit. It cant go too far, before we find a way out.", started Pipkin, already starting to move

*************

**Back in the warren, early afternoon**

"The other animals are getting impatient. Perhaps we should start the feast.", suggested Bigwig

"No, we cant do that. We cant start without Pipkin and Bushthorn.", replied Hazel

"Well, perhaps we can tell a story to keep everyone occupied.", suggested Bigwig

"How's about Frith's Promise. A traditional festive tale... and I never got to do it last year.", continued Dandelion

"You know how much Pipkin loves that story. Can't you leave that until later, and tell a different story. I'm sure Pipkin will be back before you finish.", pointed out Hazel

Dandelion thought for a minute.

"Alright then. I'll tell everyone the story of our last Frith's Eve. Everyone could do with a laugh.", replied Dandelion

"Hey! What do you mean 'could do with a laugh'! I didn't think it was funny.", snorted Bigwig

"You didn't see yourself from our point of view.", laughed Hawkbit, before jumping out of the way to avoid another cuffing off Bigwig

"Everyone gather round!", shouted Dandelion, before clearing his throat

"The Story of Bigwig - The Ice Rabbit...", he continued

"Hazel?", came a voice from nearby

"What is it, Primrose?", replied Hazel

"It's Bushthorn. I cant find him anywhere. Have you seen him?", she asked

"er... I'm sure he's about somewhere.", he replied

Hazel quickly moved away as Primrose sat looking at him suspiciously

*****************

**Somewhere, out in the cold**

"H..How much further is it?", shivered Bushthorn

"There! The side's shallow enough to climb over there.", replied Pipkin, pointing

"Climb on my back to get up.", he continued, crouching down in the snow

Pipkin flinched as Bushthorn jumped on him, before climbing out of the ditch

"Y..You know the way back home, right?", shivered Bushthorn

Pipkin looked around for a minute, before speaking

"It's alright. We can just follow the ditch back to the bottom of the Down. At least it's stopped snowing.", he decided

"Come on. Let's get back. Hazel and the other's will be worrying.", he finished, already starting to run in the direction of home

**Soon...**

"Hey, following the ditch wasn't such a bad idea. We should be back for evening silflay at this rate, right.", spoke Bushthorn, struggling to keep up with Pipkin

"What is it?", he continued, as Pipkin suddenly skidded to a stop

"er... this could be a problem.", Pipkin replied, pointing to the ditch

Bushthorn looked, only to see the ditch split off in two directions a few metres ahead.

"Don't you know which way we came?", he asked

"I didn't even know we passed a split. I couldn't see a thing in the blizzard earlier.", replied Pipkin

"And it's starting again.", continued Bushthorn, as a gust of wind blew the first flakes of a fresh snowfall past his ear

"I say we follow this way. I'm sure that must be right.", decided Pipkin, heading down the left path

"You're the oldest.", replied Bushthorn shaking snow out of his fur

*****************

**On the edge of the Down**

As Hazel watched, Kehaar crashed, and buried himself in the snow

"Any sign of them?", he asked

"No sign. Look all across Down, but no rabbits. Tracks start that way, then is only snow, yah.", replied Hazel

"We're going to have to go out and look for them.", he decided

"And get lost again. I dont much fancy spending another Frith's eve away from home.", replied Hawkbit

"We won't get lost again.", decided Hazel

"er... how exactly?", asked Hawkbit

Hazel looked around, before setting his eyes upon some holly

"We'll leave a trail with the holly. Frith's promise wont let us down.", decided Hazel

"You really think there'll be enough.", snorted Hawkbit

"There'll be plenty. If not, we can always find other plants along the way.", replied Hazel

"Then we're agreed.", spoke Bigwig

"We'd best not tell Primrose. She still doesn't know I let Bushthorn go out alone in the snow.", sighed Hazel

"He's not alone, he's with Pipkin. He'll be fine.", replied Fiver

"Right, We'll head off in the direction Kehaar saw those tracks. He can fly ahead, and keep an eye out for anything.", decided Bigwig

"Head off in which direction Hazel? Where are you all going?", asked Primrose, suddenly appearing from the entrance

"er...", muttered Hawkbit

"Um...", continued Dandelion

"We... were... um", started Bigwig

"Just going to get some more flayrah.", finished Hazel

"But, there's plenty in the warren.", replied Primrose

"er... run!", shouted Hawkbit, at which the bucks all scattered

"He's acting odd. There's something he's not telling me.", muttered Primrose to herself

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Perhaps Hazel just wants to surprise you. Come on, let's go back inside.", replied Blackberry

"Do you think we lost them?", asked Hawkbit, as they all regrouped halfway on the Down

"I think so.", panted Bigwig

"I dont like having to lie like this to Primrose. We trust one another.", sighed Hazel

"Hey, it's either that or tell her how you managed to lose her son in the snow.", pointed out Hawkbit

"Point taken. Come on, let's get moving.", finished Hazel

"Hawkbit, I'll leave you in charge of putting down the trail.", decided Bigwig, pointing at some holly at the bottom of the down

"Oh great. I get the job where I hurt myself. What else is new?", he sighed back

*****************

**Meanwhile**

"I really dont think this is the right way home.", sighed Bushthorn

"We must be nearly there.", replied Pipkin

"I hope so. I've decided I really dont like the snow now. It's not much fun.", started Bushthorn, as Pipkin stopped suddenly

"What is it?", he asked

"The ditch. It finished up ahead. We must have come the wrong way.", replied Pipkin

"Oh, well that's it. We're never going to get home now. We'll be lost out here forever.", sniffed Bushthorn, desperately holding back tears

"Hey, calm down. Things aren't that bad. Your dad and the others will be looking for us now.", replied Pipkin, trying to comfort the young buck, despite having his own doubts

"And look at that river!", shouted Pipkin, pointing to a nearby frozen river

"What about it?", sniffed Bushthorn

"I dont know why, but it looks strangely familiar.", replied Pipkin

"You mean its a way home!", shouted Bushthorn, as his eyes brightened up

"I'm not sure. But let's follow it. We cant get any more lost.", replied Pipkin

*****************

Fiver stopped and looked up at the sky

"What is it?", asked Hazel

"The sky's clearing. If we can see the moon, it means it'll be even colder than usual. Bushthorn could never survive a cold night like that.", replied Fiver

"Hey, we'll find them long before night fall.", replied Hazel

"Well, we're definately on the right path. I can pick up their scent, albeit very faint.", shouted Bigwig from nearby

"It looks like they're following the ditch.", pointed out Hawkbit

"I think you're right. I say its best if we follow it too, lads.", decided Bigwig

"Does that mean I can stop laying down the holly for a while?", asked Hawkbit, shaking his aching paw

"er... no. I think you'd best keep putting it down, just to be on the safe side.", replied Bigwig

"How did I know you would say that.", sighed Hawkbit

*****************

"So, do you recognise where we are yet?", asked Bushthorn

"I dont recognise anywhere very well in the snow.", replied Pipkin

"What's that thing over there?", asked Bushthorn

Pipkin looked, and saw a strange snow-covered mass spanning the river

"I'm going to go and have a look. Wait for me here.", replied Pipkin

Bushthorn crouched behind a tree to shelter from the icy winds, as Pipkin hopped forward to investigate

"I've been here before. I know this place... but from where.", he muttered to himself

He gasped, as it suddenly hit him, and he realised he was staring at the stone bridge near Efrafa

"Well, no guard. I guess I'd best not waste any more time.", he continued, before turning

"Well, well, well. Look who it is! We haven't seen each other in a while, and imagine seeing you again today. My, the General will be thrilled.", smirked Vervain, blocking his path

"Grab him!", he continued, at which Moss leaped on him

"See what I told you about the outsiders being stupid enough to go out in this weather.", spoke Vervain, at which Moss simply shook his head again

"Now, let's get him back to Efrafa.", he finished, sniggering

Vervain turned, and was suddenly hit in the face with a large clump of snow. Pipkin instantly seized his chance and broke free

"There's another one!", shouted Vervain, pointing at Bushthorn, the source of the snow-throwing

"Get after them!", he continued, clearing the snow from his face

"Across the river!", shouted Pipkin

The two of them skidded onto the ice. Moss carefully tried to follow, but almost instantly fell over

"No! They wont get away that easily!", Vervain shouted to himself, as the two rabbits neared the far bank. He ran over the bridge, just in time to greet them on the other side

"Ha Ha! There's no escape!", laughed Vervain evilly, leaning over the bank of the river

"er.... Kehaar! Down here! Get Vervain!", shouted Pipkin

Depite the fact Kehaar was nowhere to be seen, Vervain instantly crouched down to avoid the bird. Pipkin used the opportunity to grab onto his neck, pulling himself onto the bank, and Vervain onto the ice

"Come on!", Pipkin shouted to Bushthorn

Moss came running across the ice, just as Pipkin lifted Bushthorn onto the bank

"Yarrghhh!", yelped Vervain, as Moss skidded into him

"Now run!", shouted Pipkin, kicking snow down on top of the two Efrafan captains

"Oof! Watch it mate, will you!", shouted Moss, as Vervain stepped on to him to climb onto the bank

"Over this way.", shouted Bushthorn, directing Pipkin across some black ice

Vervain followed, then smiled, as the two young bucks suddenly started to slow down

"HaHa! They're giving up! I knew they would!", he laughed

The two of them slowly walked towards a tree, as Vervain continued to run

"Now!", shouted Bushthorn, at which the two of them jumped sideways off the ice

"Huh!", snorted Vervain

"Argghhh!!!", he shrieked, as he tried to stop running, but slid on the ice straight into a tree, causing a mass of snow to fall from it and cover him

"I'll get you for this! I promise you!", he shouted, with his head just above the snow, as Pipkin and Bushthorn disappeared into the distance

At that moment, Moss crawled out onto the riverbank

"Get me out of here!", squeaked Vervain, as Moss walked across to him

"Are you sure? Wasn't it you who said a rabbit with black fur is easy for Elil to spot in the snow. Fortunately, they wont see you now, will they mate!", replied Moss

"Would you believe. Two small bucks, and we couldn't even catch them. The General isn't going to be pleased. He's likely to have you demoted for this.", he then sighed

"Hmm. Okay, Let's get the story straight shall we....", replied Vervain

*****************

**Nearby...**

"I can see their tracks now. We must be getting close.", spoke Hazel

"Hush!", shouted Bigwig

"I hear something approaching. Everyone, get ready to run!", he continued, listening

"What can you see Kehaar?", asked Bigwig

"Is nothing there!", replied the gull

No sooner had he spoke, than Pipkin suddenly came running through a bush, still looking over his shoulder

"Watch out!", shouted Hazel, as Pipkin crashed into him

"Dad!", shouted Bushthorn, running up to him

"What in Frith's name has been going on!", shouted Bigwig

"We got lost, then had to follow a ditch, then found a river, and we found Efrafa, and they nearly caught us, and we had to outsmart Vervain, and then I had to run and....", mumbled Pipkin

"Slow down! Did you say you've seen the Efrafans?", asked Bigwig

"Yes. We're not far from the stone bridge.", replied Pipkin

"Then we'd best not waste any time. They cant be far behind.", decided Hazel

"Have you been leaving that trail Hawkbit?", asked Dandelion

"Leaving it! My paw feels like it's part of it!", snorted Hawkbit

"Good. Now that we know we're in Efrafa, we can find our way home anyway, so we dont need it. Good Job though, Hawkbit!", replied Bigwig

"You really like to try my patience don't you!", sighed Hawkbit

"Well, if you feel so strongly about it, you can go back that way with Dandelion.", replied Bigwig

"Sound's fair enough to me!", replied Hawkbit

"On the way, you can destroy the trail too. We wouldn't want any Efrafans following, would we!", continued Bigwig

Hawkbit sighed in disbelief, and collapsed in the snow

"Come on. Let's go home!", finished Hazel, as they began to move

"And on the way, you can think of what you're going to tell Primrose.", laughed Bigwig, running alongside Hazel

"Oh yes! I'd best get thinking!", he replied, as the group split in 2, and headed back home under the clear winter sky.

**THE END**


End file.
